


Wie früher nur anders

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, From Sex to Love, Gay Sex, Hamburg, M/M, Male Slash, Münster, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Songfic, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 50,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Die Frau Staatsanwalt schmeißt ihre Geburtstagsparty. Natürlich sind alle gekommen und eigentlich hatte Thiel nicht damit gerechnet, dass er die Rechnung ohne Boerne und dem Rest der Truppe gemacht hat.. Ich will auch gar nicht mehr verraten, sonst ist die Pointe hinüber.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wird jedenfalls ein kleiner Mehrteiler, so soll es aber beginnen und im Verlauf tatsächlich ins „E“ übergehen. 
> 
> Viel Spaß damit.  
Ich hoffe ihr findet gefallen an meiner Idee.  
Die spukt mir nämlich schon länger im Kopf herum.
> 
> !Kein Beta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.facebook.com/groups/2349183668526305/?ref=share

„.... lade ich Sie herzlich zu meinem 50. Geburtstag ein. Begleitpersonen sind ausdrücklich erwünscht. Bitte füllen Sie das beiliegende Formular aus oder geben Sie mir telefonisch Bescheid. Über Ihr Erscheinen freut sich W. Klemm", las Thiel laut vor und musste dann wirklich schmunzeln. 

„Warum lachst du da? Das ist doch super nett, dass sie an dich denkt."

Das fand Thiel ja auch, aber das war nicht der Grund weshalb er gelacht hatte.

„Mja schon, aber die feine Frau Staatsanwalt wird 60. Die ist wie immer die Einzige, die's nicht wahrhaben will!", erklärte Thiel lachend.

Natürlich wollte der Hauptkommissar sich das Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen, weshalb er direkt zu seinem Handy griff.

„Klemm."

„Moinsen, Frau Staatsanwalt."

„Thielchen, was für eine Freude. Sie haben also meine Einladung erhalten?", fragte sie und klang tatsächlich erfreut.

„Kam gerade ins Haus geflattert. Ihr 50er also?"

Thiel lachte dreckig.

„Ich warne Sie, dass bleibt unter uns, verstanden?"

„Verstanden! Ich bin ja nicht lebensmüde und werde ihre kleine Lüge selbstverständlich für mich behalten", gackerte Thiel. Als wäre er auch der Typ dafür, so etwas herum zu posaunen.

„Also kommen Sie?"

„Als würde ich mir Ihre kleine Feierstunde entgehen lassen."

„Sehr schön und ich gehe mal stark davon aus, dass Sie nicht alleine erscheinen? Sie wissen ja, Münster ist ein Dorf."

Das überraschte Thiel dann aber schon, dass sein Beziehungsstand die Runde machte, ohne dass er es an die große Glocke gehängt hatte.

„Ja wir kommen zu zweit. Du kommst doch mit oder?", fragte Thiel seinen Freund, der gerade die Zeitung faltete und ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg ansah.

„Wo denkst du hin? Natürlich begleite ich dich."

Das wollte Thiel hören und so war das ganze dann auch relativ schnell geklärt.

********

„Du willst aber nicht in dem Aufzug auf die Geburtstagsfeier oder?", fragte ihn der Besitzer des dunklen Haarschopfs, der gerade durch den Spalt der Badezimmertür linste.

„Natürlich nicht und selbst wenn... Ich kann da ja wohl hingehen, wie ich will."

„Ich wollte ja nur fragen. Dein Kleidungsstil ist ja auch etwas", er wedelte mit den Händen in der Luft, „...etwas sonderbar."

Warum musste er das eigentlich immer und immer wieder erwähnen? So furchtbar konnte er den ja gar nicht finden, sonst wären sie ja wohl kaum ein Paar.

********

Zwei Wochen später war der besagte Geburtstag dann auch schon und Thiel war jetzt doch ein wenig aufgeregt.

„Ich nehm alles zurück. Ich hab echt 'n büsschen Schiss."

Warme Lippen legten sich an seine Wange und er schmiegte sich an den Körper, der ihm immer und immer wieder den nötigen Halt gab.

„Es ist nur schon so lang her, dass ich die alle zum letzten Mal gesehen hab und überhaupt sehen die uns heut zum ersten Mal als Paar. Findest du das nicht seltsam?"

Schadete ja nix, wenn man da mal nachhakte.

„Ach Papperlapapp. Dein Vater hat es gut verkraftet und meine konservative Sippschaft, welche sich Familie schimpft, ebenfalls."

Ja, da war etwas wahres dran. Wahrscheinlich würde es weder Nadeshda, noch die Klemm oder sonst irgendwen verwundern.

Trotzdem, die Aufregung blieb bestehen. Zwei Jahre war Thiel nun schon kein Teil mehr der Kripo Münster, aber das wäre einfach nicht gegangen. Wie hieß es so schön? Private und geschäftliche Beziehungen musste man nun mal eben trennen und so war Thiel derjenige gewesen, der sich damals hatte versetzen lassen.

********

Es war wirklich ein außerordentlich komisches Gefühl wieder im, damals so vertrauten, Präsidium zu stehen, umzingelt von den Menschen, die ebenso damals seinen Lebensmittelpunkt dargestellt hatten.

Nachdem er der Klemm gebührend zu ihrem „50er“ gratuliert hatte, kam Nadeshda freudestrahlend auf ihn zugeraunt.

Ja, sie lief nicht, sie rannte.

Thiel hatte Mühe die ehemalige Kollegin aufzufangen, die nun seinen Körper mit Armen und Beinen umschlungen hatte und vor Freude weinte.

„Chef! Ich hab Sie so vermisst!"

Da kullerten dann auch bei Thiel fast die Tränen, denn das Nadeshda ihn noch immer als Chef sah und sich so über sein Erscheinen freute, rührte ihn gewaltig.

********

„Herr Thiel?"

Frau Haller starrte ihn mit weit geöffnetem Mund an.

„Frau Haller?", entgegnete Thiel schmunzelnd und zog die kleine Frau in seinen Arm. Hach war es schön, dass es Dinge gab, die sich nie änderten. Hallers Größe war da nur ein Punkt von vielen.

„Da hat sich Ihr Göttergatte aber mächtig in Schale geworfen!", meinte sie und deutete auf den gestikulierenden Dreiteiler, der mit Herbert und Frau Klemm heftig debattierte.

„Von wegen. Mich wundert es ja, dass wir im Schlafzimmer keinen Dresscode haben!"

********

Bisher hatte überhaupt niemand komisch reagiert und auch doofe Fragen blieben ihm bisher erspart. Eigentlich hatte er ja doch fest damit gerechnet gehabt, dass ihn einige belächeln würden. Nicht nur, weil er mit einem Mann zusammen war, sondern viel mehr wegen seiner fragwürdigen Partnerwahl. Tatsächlich schien es wohl wirklich niemanden überrascht zu haben. War ihm natürlich recht und so wie er seinen piekfeinen Schnösel kannte, hatte der auch gar nichts anderes erwartet gehabt.

********

Alles in allem war der Abend bisher ganz nett. Die Klemm hatte sich wirklich nicht lumpen lassen. Das Büfett war der Wahnsinn, der Saal festlich dekoriert, die Stimmung war bestens und Thiel hatte das Gefühl, als würde er noch immer dazu gehören. Tat er ja irgendwie auch, wenn auch nur noch als ehemaliger Kollege und Freund der Münsteraner Bande.

„Ich habe da vorne einen ausgesprochen netten Herren kennengelernt. Der läuft zwar nicht minder schlecht gekleidet herum als du, aber er interessiert sich tatsächlich für meinen spannenden Beruf. Stört es dich, wenn ich mich ein wenig zu ihm setze?"

„Mach nur. Da hab ich wohl wirklich keinen Grund Eifersüchtig zu sein", meinte Thiel lachend, denn warum sollte der sich bitte einen Typen anlachen, der ihm, Thiel, stilistisch offenbar ähnelte. Schließlich stieß dem Anderen das ja heute noch bitter auf.

********

„Wo hast du denn deinen feinen Pinsel gelassen?", fragte Herbert, der mit Thiel an einem Bistrotisch stand und Bier trank.

„Du weißt doch wie er ist. Wenn man sich wichtig machen kann, ist der immer an Ort und Stelle!"

„Ich weiß nicht von wem du so einen komischen Geschmack hast. Von mir sicher nicht."

„Nee, den hab ich eindeutig von Mama, wenn ich dich so anschaue", prustete Thiel und natürlich bemerkte Thiel Senior die Kleine Spitze gegen ihn.

********

Warum Nadeshda und Frau Haller ihn immer mal wieder etwas kritisch oder verwundert beäugten und dabei tuschelten, das wusste Thiel nicht so genau. Vermutlich waren Sie aber vielleicht doch etwas geschockter, weil sie sich hier heute als Paar zum ersten Mal in der Öffentlichkeit zeigten. Egal. Es war Thiel inzwischen wirklich schnuppe. Nur weil andere es etwas komisch fanden, hatte der Kommissar keine Lust, deshalb den Rest seines Lebens alleine zu bleiben oder seine Partnerschaft weiter zu verheimlichen. Sowas war ja wohl auch nicht verboten - nicht mal hier in Münster.

********

„Wo steckt eigentlich Boerne?", fragte die Klemm, als Thiel mit ihr, Nadeshda und Haller zum x-ten Mal angestoßen hatte.

„Ich hab ihn gerade bei Wulf gesehen. Kennen Sie ihren Nachfolger eigentlich schon, Thielchen?"

Der Kommissar trank einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Nein!"

„Dann wollen wir Sie einander doch gleich mal bekannt machen", entschied Nadeshda freudestrahlend und zog Thiel hinter sich her.

„Das ist doch nicht nötig.. Ich muss den nicht... Nadeshda, ich brauch meinen Nachfolger...", stammelte Thiel, der auf das was gleich folgen würde so überhaupt keine Lust hatte. Nadeshda aber ließ sich nicht beirren und ehe sich Thiel versah, standen sie auch schon bei Besagten am Tisch.

„So Chef, das ist der Chef. Also... äh", Nadeshda wurde rot.

„Herr Wulf? Das ist.."

„Herr Thiel?", wurde sie sogleich unterbrochen.

„Äh... ja genau. Der Vorgänger."

Thiel wusste gar nichts recht, wie ihm geschah und wie er sich verhalten sollte, aber das war eindeutig der Punkt, den er bis eben noch verdrängt hatte. Nein, er hatte ihn regelrecht von sich geschoben und sich eingeredet, dass es zu dieser Situation gar nicht erst kommen würde.

Ziemlich emotionslos schüttelte der Kommissar nun endlich die Hand von Wulf und warf ein verdruckstes „_Moin_" hinterher.

Toll, warum konnte nicht mal ein Komet einschlagen, wenn man ihn dringend brauchte?

Sein nächster Blick galt Boerne, der sein Weinglas abstellte und ihm dann wieder in die Augen sah.

Oh Gott. Thiel konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, wie man so unverschämt, schöne, grüne Augen haben konnte. Noch weniger konnte er verstehen, warum sie ihn nach all den Jahren noch immer so aus der Bahn warfen, kannte er sie doch viel zugut und hatte tausende Male in jene geguckt.

Nadeshda merkte wohl endlich, dass dem Kommissar die ganze Angelegenheit nicht besonders behagte.

„Herr Wulf? Ich wette Sie haben noch nicht den phänomenalen Wurstsalat probiert. Der ist wirklich der Hammer."

Thiel konnte ihnen nur verwundert hinterher schauen.

Boerne hingegen wippte auf seinen Fußballen hin und her, als wartete er ungeduldig darauf, dass Thiel etwas sagte.

„Moin, Boerne."

Was anderes fiel ihm bei aller Liebe jetzt auf die Schnelle wirklich nicht ein.

„Welch Glanz in unserer bescheidenen Hütte. Das ist ja eine Überraschung."

Boerne sah ziemlich erfreut aus, wirkte gleichzeitig aber ebenfalls ein wenig verunsichert.

Das er hier auf Boerne treffen würde, hätte ihm eigentlich klar sein können. Müssen. Es hätte ihm eigentlich klar sein müssen. Der hatte ja früher schon keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, wenn es irgendwo eine Feierlichkeit gab, auf der er sich wichtig machen konnte.

„Ich freu mich", sprach Boerne weiter und zog Thiel in eine feste Umarmung. Diese kam recht unerwartet, weshalb der Kommissar aus Reflex seine Arme um ihn legte und die Augen schloss. Sofort stieg ihm das früher so bekannte Aftershave in die Nase und er fühlte sich zwei Jahre zurück versetzt.

„Schön das Sie da sind", hörte er Boerne an sein Ohr flüstern. Das seine Lippen dabei seine Ohrmuschel berührten, jagte dem Kommissar einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Schön Sie zu sehen."

Mehr konnte Thiel wirklich nicht sagen.

„Ah da bist du ja Frank. Willst du mir den Herren mal vorstellen, der dich hier so in Beschlag nimmt?", ertönte hinter ihnen die Stimme seines Freundes.

Oh nein! Das hatte ihm jetzt wirklich noch gefehlt. Sofort löste er sich aus Boernes Armen und zog stattdessen seinen Freund zu sich.

„Thorsten das ist Boerne. Boerne, das ist Thorsten."

Lieber kurz und schmerzlos, dachte Thiel.

Gleichzeitig zogen die beiden dunkelhaarigen Männer synchron eine Augenbraue nach oben, blickten sich etwas merkwürdig an und musterte einander.

Das war eine komische Szene, weshalb Thiel sich räusperte.

Boerne war der Erste, der sich straffte, den Knoten seiner Krawatte etwas lockerte und Thorsten die Hand reichte.

„Angenehm. Karl-Friedrich Boerne."

„Thorsten von Grünfels, sehr erfreut."

Gottes Willen, das war ja fast filmreif. Thiel rollte mit den Augen, obwohl er sich das so oder so ähnlich ausgemalt hatte. Zwei selbstverliebte, arrogante Alphamännchen auf einem Haufen, das war noch nie gut ausgegangen.

„Sie sind also der Pathologe, von dem Frank so viel erzählt hat", fuhr Thorsten fort.

„Und Sie sind dann wohl der, der es geschafft hat, den thielschen Eisberg um sein Herz zum schmelzen zu bringen."

Wie das klang! Freunde würden die mit Sicherheit keine werden, da war sich Thiel bereits jetzt schon sicher.

„Und im Übrigen bin ich kein Pathologe sondern Rechtsmediziner! Während bei einem Pathologen die Leute nämlich", begann Boerne sich zum tausendsten Mal zu erklären, „noch am Leben sind, sind Ihre Kunden bereits schon mausetot, ja das ist mir durchaus bekannt", unterbrach Thorsten den Professor und brachte seinen Satz oberlehrerhaft zu Ende.

Na super. Zwei so Schlauberger auf einem Haufen. Warum hatte er nicht vorher bedacht, dass es unklug war Thorsten und Boerne aufeinander treffen zu lassen?

Boerne war inzwischen äußerst genervt, das erkannte Thiel eindeutig an seinem Schmollmund. Um niemandem den Abend zu versauen, in erster Linie sich selbst, verabschiedete er sich schließlich von Boerne und zog Thorsten mit sich.

„Kein Wunder das den keiner leiden kann und der dir nur auf den Keks gegangen ist. Jetzt wird mir so einiges klar", meinte Thorsten und angelte zwei Gläser Wein von dem Tablett.

Eigentlich sollte der ja wissen, dass Thiel nicht sonderlich scharf auf besagtes Getränk war, aber das ignorierte der, wie immer, kontinuierlich.

„Es war immerhin mein Kollege, Vermieter und wir waren sowas sie befreundet, also könntest du bitte aufhören, so schlecht über ihn zu reden?"

Warum Thiel das Bedürfnis hatte Boerne in Schutz zu nehmen, dass wusste er beileibe selbst nicht so wirklich. Thorsten begann schließlich zu nicken.

„Du hast Recht. Warum soll ich mir weiter Gedanken um solch eine Nichtigkeit machen?"

***~Fortsetzung folgt...~***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahlzeit ihr Lieben.  
Dann geht es hier mal ein wenig weiter.  
Freut mich, dass ihr das erste Kapitel spannend gefunden habt. Ich hoffe das was ich jetzt geschrieben habe, sagt euch ebenfalls zu.  
Viel Spaß :-)

Der Abend war dann im weiteren Verlauf wirklich lustig und entspannt gewesen. Alkohol war ebenfalls reichlich geflossen und Thiel war außerordentlich guter Stimmung. Das Thorsten ausgerechnet jetzt schon nach Hause fahren wollte, widerstrebte dem Kommissar aber wirklich.

„Ach sei doch kein Spielverderber. Jetzt wo es gerade so lustig wird", mischte sich Nadeshda ein, die an Thiel hing und ahnte, dass er noch nicht fahren wollte.

„Und wie kommt Frank dann bitte nach Hause? Herbert kann ja wohl nicht mehr fahren und um die Zeit fährt ja nun auch kein Zug mehr nach Hamburg", echauffierte sich Thorsten.

„Der Chef kann doch bei mir übernachten."

Thiel musste augenblicklich lächeln. Nadeshda war einfach unschlagbar.

„Na schön, wenn's dem Herren noch nicht reicht."

Thiel schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Jetzt war ich so lange nicht mehr hier, da will ich nicht schon wieder abhauen."

Thiel hatte zwar ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber Thorsten verstand das mit Sicherheit.

„Fein, dann betrink dich nicht sinnlos und komm im Ganzen zurück, ja?"

Lächelnd zog Thiel seinen Freund an der Krawatte und drückte ihm einen überschwänglichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Versprochen!"

********

Nadeshda war wirklich die Beste. Zum Glück war Thorsten relativ entspannt und vertraute seinem Freund.

„Danke Nadeshda."

„Da nicht für, Chef. Außerdem wäre Boerne glaub ich traurig gewesen, wenn Sie einfach gegangen wären, ohne sich zu verabschieden."

Boerne... den hatte er in den letzten Stunden gar nicht mehr gesehen.

„Ist er noch da?", fragte Thiel deshalb.

„Ja, er schwingt mit Silke gerade das Tanzbein."

Der Kommissar nickte. Inzwischen hatte er sowas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn die Begegnung zwischen Thorsten und ihm war wirklich nicht so vorteilhaft gelaufen.

„Na dann werde ich mal zum Professor schauen."

Warum er das Bedürfnis hatte, sich für das Verhalten seines Freundes zu entschuldigen war ihm nicht ganz klar, aber trotzdem stellte er sich an den nächstbesten freien Tisch.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Boerne ihn erblickte, irgendwas zu seiner Assistentin sagte und schließlich auf ihn zusteuerte.

Das war mit Sicherheit kein schlechtes Zeichen, denn wäre Boerne ernsthaft beleidigt gewesen, hätte der sich wohl kaum zu ihm gesellt.

„Ah, der Herr Thiel. Wo haben Sie denn Ihre reizende Begleitung gelassen?", fragte Boerne und sofort fühlte sich Thiel wie früher. Boerne hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Das war irgendwie schön.

„Heim."

„Einsilbig wie eh und je. Möchten Sie etwas trinken?", fragte Boerne und lächelte ein wenig.

„Ähm, ich hab noch."

Er deutete auf das Weinglas, welches er schon ewig mit sich herum schleppte.

„Seit wann trinken Sie freiwillig Wein?"

Boerne sah ehrlich überrascht aus.

„Kommen Sie mal mit. Ich weiß zufällig, wo es hier noch Bier gibt."

Ein wenig überrascht darüber, folgte er dem Professor, der kurz daraufhin hinter der eigens konstruierten Bar verschwand und anschließend mit zwei Flaschen Bier zurück kam.

„Und seit wann trinken Sie Bier?", war das Erste was ihm einfiel.

„Seit Sie mich früher des Öfteren, unfreiwillig möchte ich anmerken, dazu genötigt haben. Außerdem habe ich lange keines mehr getrunken, doch für Sie will ich mal ein Auge zudrücken, nicht?!“

Boerne zwinkerte ihm zu, lächelte schief und ließ seine Flasche gegen Thiels klirren.

Nachdem Thiel einen erleichterten Schluck genommen hatte und endlich den leidigen Rotweingeschmack losgeworden war, suchte er Boernes Blick.

„Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen."

„Wie meinen?"

„Wegen vorhin."

„Thiel, bitte, ich hab ihre kryptische Art ja wirklich vermisst, aber könnten Sie so freundlich sein und etwas konkreter werden?"

Augenblicklich rollte Thiel mit den Augen und erschrak selbst wegen dieser, eigentlich läppischen, Geste. Seit er nicht mehr in Münster lebte passierte das nämlich so gut wie gar nicht mehr, denn nur Boerne schaffte es, diesen Impuls in ihm auszulösen.

„Wegen Thorsten. Ich möcht' mich für sein Verhalten entschuldigen. Der ist manchmal 'n büsschen...." Thiel überlegte welches Wort dafür wohl am ehesten geeignet war.

„Überheblich?", fragte Boerne und grinste ihn schelmisch an.

„Ja, sowas in der Art."

„Ich muss zugeben, dass Sie einen kuriosen Männergeschmack haben, Thiel."

Was sollte das denn bitte heißen? Dem Professor ging es wohl mal wieder zu gut.

„Nur weil Sie keine Frau an Land ziehen, brauchen Sie hier nicht auf Prinzessin machen."

„Nun, zugegebenermaßen habe ich tatsächlich keine Frau an Land gezogen, aber das muss ja nicht unbedingt was Schlechtes sein, nicht? Ralf? Kommst du mal bitte?"

Was sollte das jetzt werden? Nun kannte sich Thiel gar nicht mehr aus.

Sofort steuerte Thiels Nachfolger Wulf auf sie zu und lächelte Boerne an.

„Was los KF?"

„Ich finde, das eure Begrüßung vorhin äußerst knapp ausgefallen ist, weshalb ich das gerne noch zu Ende bringen würde."

Fand Thiel zwar jetzt nicht, denn auch wenn es klar war, dass er ersetzt worden war, schmeckte ihm das trotzdem nicht. Nadeshda hätte es ohnehin viel mehr verdient gehabt, Thiels Posten zu übernehmen.

„Also Ralf, das ist Frank Thiel dein Vorgänger, und Herr Thiel, das ist Ralf Wulf, Ihr Nachfolger und mein Freund."

Thiel musste schwer gegen den Drang ankämpfen, die beiden anderen nicht mit weit geöffnetem Mund anzusehen und schluckte erstmal heftig.

„Freund?", platzte es aus Thiel verwundert heraus.

„Na was denken Sie, Thiel? Nicht nur ihr Beziehungsstatus hat sich inzwischen geändert."

Damit wendete sich Boerne seinem Freund zu, zog ihn am Stoff seines T-Shirts zu sich und drückte ihm die Lippen auf den Mund.

Das fühlte sich wirklich komisch an. Thiel konnte das Gefühl nicht mal wirklich beschreiben, aber das ihm das gefiel, konnte er wirklich nicht behaupten.

„Äh, ja. Glückwunsch", brummte er schließlich.

„Der redet ja wirklich noch weniger als ich", meinte Wulf, grinste etwas und richtete Boernes Krawatte.

„Mein Bruder holt mich gleich ab. Im Gegensatz zu dir muss ich morgen wieder auf Verbrecherjagd oder kommst du mit?"

„Ohne mich wüsstest du noch nicht einmal, dass Janßen gelogen hat", entgegnete Boerne stolz.

„Ohne dich wäre er uns heute Nachmittag gar nicht erst durch die Lappen gegangen, Boerne."

Fassungslos hörte Thiel den beiden zu und fühlte sich plötzlich ein wenig traurig.

Boerne hatte sich wirklich kein Stück verändert, abgesehen davon, das er in einer Beziehung mit dem aktuellen Hauptkommissar war, aber musste der Typ ihn wirklich Boerne nennen? Das war ja wohl mehr als frech. Boerne war schließlich sein Boerne und da hatte ja wohl sonst niemand anderes das Recht dazu.

Das der dann auch kurze Zeit später verschwand, kam Thiel mehr als gelegen.

„Was schauen Sie denn so, Thiel? Ralf ist ein wenig", Boerne wedelte mit den Händen in der Luft, suchte offensichtlich nach dem richtigen Wort.

„Undankbar?", fragte Thiel.

„In der Tat. Er macht ihnen tatsächlich Konkurrenz , wobei das unserem Privatleben keinen Abbruch tut."

Thiel nickte. Das war schon irgendwie krass. Irgendwie erinnerte Wulf ihn an jemanden, doch an wen, das wollte ihm beim besten Willen nicht in den Sinn kommen.

********

Inzwischen standen die ehemaligen Kollegen, bestehen aus Nadeshda, Alberich, Klemm, Boerne und Thiel um einen Stehtisch und unterhielten sich angeregt.

„Und was vermissen Sie am meisten?", fragte Haller, nachdem Thiel einige Anekdoten aus Hamburg zum Besten gegeben hatte.

„Natürlich meine großartige Kollegin."

Er lächelte Nadeshda an.

„Ach und das Familiäre hier. Hamburg ist im Vergleich zu Münster total unpersönlich. Manchmal sehne ich mich schon so'n büsschen nach den Münsteraner Mördern."

„Ich kümmere mich mal um Nachschub", erklärte Boerne, da Thiel gerade den letzten Käsespieß gegessen hatte.

„Und was vermissen Sie am wenigsten?", wollte Nadeshda wissen.

„Die Frage sollte wohl eher heißen WEN", gackerte die Klemm. Gleichzeitig blickten alle zu Boerne, der geschäftig einiges auf den Teller packte.

„Ich kann Sie hören, Frau Staatsanwalt. Ich stehe hier drüben!"

Boerne warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu und widmete sich wieder dem Büfett.

„Am wenigsten vermisse ich wohl die Fahrraddiebe. In Hamburg brauch ich das nicht. Aber um hier mal was klar zu stellen..."

Thiel legte eine kurze Pause ein.

“Ich vermisse Sie alle und ob Se's nun glauben oder nicht, aber der Professor geht mir am Meisten ab!"

Ja, das war die Wahrheit. Früher hätte er das ja nicht für möglich gehalten, aber seit er in Hamburg lebte, wusste er was er an Boerne gehabt hatte. Dabei war es egal ob es seine Position als Rechtsmediziner, Nachbar, Vermieter oder Freund war. Obwohl er offensichtlich mit allen anderen auf den ersten Blick viel besser ausgekommen war, hatte er zu Boerne halt trotzdem das innigste Verhältnis gehabt. Nicht nur das, aber daran wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht zurück denken.

Boerne war inzwischen mit einem vollbepackten Teller und einer weiteren Flasche Bier für Thiel zurück.

„Natürlich haben Sie mich vermisst, Thiel, das täte ich auch an Ihrer Stelle."

Gerade als Thiel mit den Augen rollen wollte, legte Boerne seinen Arm um ihn und schmiegte seine Wange an die des Kommissars.

„Ich hab Sie im Übrigen auch vermisst, werter Ex-Nachbar."

Sollte ihm das jetzt nicht unangenehm sein? Früher hätte er Boerne alleine für diese Geste und erst Recht für sein Palaver von sich geschoben.

„Pech und Schwefel", kommentierte die Klemm das dargebotene Bild.

Boerne löste seine Wange von ihm und blickte plötzlich vielsagend zu Thiel.

„Wir betrachten uns eher als ein Team."

Oh, den Spruch hatte er schon mal von Boerne gehört. Genau genommen war er da gerade ganz frisch in Münster gewesen und hatte mit Boerne seinen ersten Fall gelöst.

„Äh, genau", räusperte sich Thiel.

„In dem einer nichts ohne den anderen ist!", warf Thiel nach und blickte in Boernes lächelndes Gesicht.

„Die Worte könnten glatt von mir stammen."

Beide lächelten unentwegt. Fast hätte Thiel ausgeblendet, dass sie ja gar nicht alleine waren.

„Um das herauszufinden hätten Sie aber nicht extra nach Hamburg gehen müssen, Herr Thiel", gluckste Haller, die schon ordentlich beschwipst war.

„Offensichtlich schon."

Mehr brachte Thiel nicht heraus, denn sein Herz begann kräftig zu klopfen. Warum das der Fall war wusste er nicht, aber so schwermütig wie er sich neben Boerne gerade fühlte, so glücklich war er in dem Moment auch.

„Bevor wir hier jetzt alle sentimental werden, schlage ich vor, dass ich dem DJ Herby mal einen Besuch abstatte. Der soll die Bude mal ordentlich zum Beben bringen."

Damit rauschte die Klemm ab und ging zu Vaddern, der hinter dem Tresen stand und in einem Berg voller CD's wühlte.

„Ich muss mal für kleine Mädchen", verkündete Haller schließlich.

„Nicht doch Alberich. Machen Sie sich doch nicht auch noch jünger als Sie sind."

Thiel begann zu lachen. Boerne frotzelte also noch immer gerne auf Hallers kosten.

**   
*~Fortsetzung folgt~* **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War es gemein Thorsten und Ralf loszuwerden? O_o  
Ich glaube nicht :D


	3. Chapter 3

„Danke für's Bier."

Thiel deutete auf seine Flasche und stieß mit Boerne an, der inzwischen wieder zu Wein übergegangen war.

„Haben Sie schon diese Avocado, Mango Spieße probiert?", fragte Boerne völlig aus dem Kontext gerissen.

„Äh, nein. Ich hab's nicht so mit Hasenfutter."

Thiel war sich vollkommen sicher, dass Boerne diese Steilvorlage direkt benutzen würde, um ihn, wie früher, auf sein Übergewicht anzusprechen.

„Dann wird es aber höchste Zeit!"

Ehe sich der Kommissar versah, hielt Boerne ihm den Spieß vor den Mund und lächelte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, öffnete er seinen Mund und angelte diese wilde _Obst-Gemüse-und noch irgendwas anderes -Kombination_ von dem Stäbchen und musste überrascht feststellen, dass es besser schmeckte als klang.

„Na? Was sagen Sie?"

Boerne sah wirklich ungeduldig aus, weshalb Thiel vermutete, dass Boerne die gemacht haben könnte.

„Mja, gar nicht schlecht. Lecker."

Das Wort lecker hatte Thiel bewusst gewählt, denn er wusste ja, wie er Boerne damit auf die Palme bringen konnte.

„Na sag ich ja."

Irgendwas stimmte heute nicht mit ihm. Einerseits wirkte der Professor so, als hätte er sich nicht im Geringsten verändert, doch im nächsten Moment war er doch irgendwie anders. Weicher oder so. Thiel konnte es nicht beschreiben.

Kaum hatte Thiel den undefinierbaren Belag des Spießes geschluckt, hatte Boerne bereits den Nächsten parat.

„Und was ist das?", fragte Thiel und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Warum Boerne hier Anstalten machte ihn zu füttern, blendete er dabei irgendwie aus. Vielleicht wollte er es auch einfach nur ausblenden.

„Dieser liebreizende kleine Spieß, ist von meiner liebreizenden kleinen Assistentin. Das dürfte eher nach Ihrem Geschmack sein. Eigentlich recht einfallslos, aber die großen Ideen haben halt andere", erklärte Boerne und wackelte dabei selbstgefällig grinsend mit dem Kopf.

„Ich zum Beispiel, aber ich muss zugeben, dass Alberich damit sogar meinen Gaumen schmeicheln konnte."

Zack und schon nutzte Boerne die Gelegenheit, als Thiel etwas sagen wollte, um ihm den nächsten Spieß in den Mund zu schieben.

„Mmmm, ist das 'ne Currywurst?", schmatze Thiel begeistert woraufhin Boerne eifrig nickte.

„Eine sehr kleine Currywurst, ja."

Thiel konnte nicht anders als laut zu lachen, nachdem er geschluckt hatte und fühlte sich unheimlich wohl. Wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nicht das er sich in Hamburg und bei Thorsten unwohl fühlen würde, aber mit Boerne Zeit zu verbringen war einfach eine ganz andere Liga.

So hatte Thiel auch gar nichts mehr dagegen, dass Boerne abwechselnd nun ihn mit dem ein oder anderen Spieß fütterte und sich selbst ab und zu auch eins genehmigte.

Fast wie früher, nur anders. Schlechter war das wirklich nicht, aber halt anders.

„Haben Sie das vorhin eigentlich ernst gemeint?", fragte Boerne eine Weile später und legte seine Hand zwischen Thiels Schulterblätter.

„Was? Das ich Sie vermisst hab? Logisch."

Warum hätte er auch lügen sollen? Da war ja wohl auch gar nichts dabei. Heute zumindest nicht. Früher hätte Thiel das niemals zugegeben. Die Beziehung mit Thorsten hatte ihn verändert. Im positiven Sinne, zumindest empfand Thiel es so. 

„Ich vermisse Sie ebenfalls, Thiel."

Boerne sah ernst in Thiels Augen und streifte mit seiner anderen Hand die des Kommissars.

„Schade das wir uns ausgerechnet hier nach der langen Zeit wieder getroffen haben. Ich.. Es ist wirklich lange her, Thiel und wir haben mit Sicherheit so viel einander zu erzählen."

Da musste Thiel seinem, ja was eigentlich? Welche Beziehung hatten sie denn nun zueinander? Bekannte? Er musste seinem Bekannten zustimmen? Das klang selbst in Thiels Ohren mehr als absurd. Bekannte. Sie waren doch nicht einfach nur noch irgendwelche Bekannte oder?

„Herr Professor! Sie Schulden mir noch einen Tanz!", plärrte Nadeshda von der vermeintlichen Tanzfläche.

Boerne der begonnen hatte mit dem Daumen Thiels Rücken zu streicheln blickte nun entschuldigend drein.

„Die süße Stimme der Pflicht ruft. Sie entschuldigen mich?"

Damit löste sich Boerne von ihm und stakste auf Nadeshda zu, die ihm schwankend winkte.

Die hatte wohl auch schon das ein oder andere Glas zu viel erwischt, dachte Thiel schmunzelnd und griff nach seinem Bier.

Warum er sich plötzlich ein wenig einsam fühlte, wusste er nicht so genau. Vielleicht war es der wieder kälter werdende Platz zwischen seinen Schulterblättern? Unangenehm hatte sich das wirklich nicht angefühlt.

********

> _*Du solltest nicht, allein auf 'ne Party gehen._
> 
> _Du solltest nicht, so nah bei mir stehen._
> 
> _Du solltest nicht, ich sollte nicht.._
> 
> _Wir wünschten, dass wir beide alleine sind..._

********

Das Nadeshda in ihrem Zustand noch im Stande war, so ausgelassen mit Boerne zu tanzen, das verwunderten Thiel ja schon. Sicher war Nadeshda trinkfest, bedingt durch das Kalinka und dortige Feiern, aber trotzdem klammerte sie sich schon ziemlich an Boerne fest. Der hingegen wirkte vollkommen nüchtern, fast bedacht und schien sich gerade das Geplapper von Nadeshda anzuhören.

Thiel dachte an damals. Früher hatte Nadeshda für den Professor so gar nichts übrig gehabt. Eigentlich war es eher so gewesen, dass ihr seine Anwesenheit permanent unangenehm und sie genervt war, doch scheinbar tickte auch die Uhr in Münster unaufhaltsam weiter.

Ohne das Thiel dabei war.

Auch Boerne sah gar nichts so genervt aus, was man ihm im ersten Moment ja durchaus zutrauen würde. Der lächelte Nadeshda einfach nur an, nickte ein paar Mal, antwortete knapp und so gab das ganze tatsächlich ein sinnliches, stimmiges Gesamtbild ab. Fast hätte sich Thiel gewünscht, dass er für einen Moment den Platz mit Nadeshda hätte tauschen können. Zu gerne hätte er gewusst, was Boerne ihr da gerade ins Ohr sagte, aber die Idee war ja wirklich Quatsch. Nur weil beide offensichtlich auf Männer standen, sich auch öffentlich dazu bekannt hatten, hieß es ja noch lange nicht, dass sie hier jetzt einen gemeinsamen Tanz aufs Parkett legen konnten.

Als das Lied endete, ertönte Herberts Stimme:

„Und jetzt ein echter Klassiker!"

Das konnte bei Herbert so ziemlich alles bedeuten. Bei dem wusste man nicht ob er jetzt ein Stück von den _Beatles_ , _Elvis Presley_ oder _ACDC_ auspacken würde, denn der hatte ja sowieso seinen eigenen Kopf, was das alles anbelangte.

Tatsächlich aber ertönte das Lied von _Foreigner - I want to know what love is,_ welches Thiel seinem alten Herren jetzt mal so gar nicht zugetraut hatte.

Schlagartig warfen sich unweit entfernt alle gegenseitig um den Hals, was Thiel mit einem amüsierten lachen beobachtete.

Auch Nadeshda schlang ihre Arme um Boerne, der deshalb etwas perplex das Gesicht verzog, seine Arme dann aber ebenfalls um sie legte und Thiel mit einem „_Ähm-ja-da-muss-ich-jetzt-wohl-durch-Blick_ ansah und dabei mit den Schultern zuckte.

Thiel grinste wissend und nickte dem Professor zu.

Durch das gedämmte Lichte wirkte der Raum tatsächlich sehr romantisch, was aber eigentlich nur an der Musik und der tanzenden Meute lag.

„Thielchen?"

Natürlich wusste was es bedeutete und um wen es sich handelte. Kneifen wollte er jetzt aber auch nicht, denn schließlich hatte die Frau Staatsanwalt nur zwei mal ihren fünfzigsten Geburtstag.

„Darf ich bitten?", fragte er deshalb und zog die Klemm an der Hand inmitten des Getümmels.

„Sie haben ja richtig Talent."

Ja, das hatte er, was aber nicht gänzlich an Thorsten lag, der ihn regelmäßig zu Tanzabenden schleppte.

„Danke."

Auch die Klemm hatte ordentlich getankt, dass konnte man nicht nur sehen sondern auch riechen, aber scheinbar galt das so ziemlich für alle heute. War ja auch nicht so wild, so lange er selbst noch Herr seiner Sinne war, wobei er das dass ein oder andere Mal heute schon bezweifelt hatte.

Genau in der Sekunde erhaschte er Boernes Blick, der sich im selben Rhythmus mit Nadeshda unweit bewegte.

Weich und tiefblickend wirkten die grünen Augen, obwohl man die Farbe bis hier natürlich gar nicht sehen konnte. Musste man aber nicht, denn Thiel wusste das ja auch so, welche Augenfarbe der andere besaß.

Wie eine Elfe, anders konnte Thiel es nicht beschreiben, genau so grazil bewegte sich Boerne und führte Nadeshda über die Tanzfläche.

Wie er das nur schaffte? Nadeshda hing mehr in seinen Armen, als das sie etwas produktives unternahm.

„Sie haben ihn wirklich vermisst oder?", fragte die Klemm plötzlich an Thiels Ohr.

„Jeden verdammten Tag."

Warum er so ehrlich war konnte er im Nachgang nicht sagen, aber da die dunkelhaarige Staatsanwältin ohnehin nicht mehr nüchtern war, spielte das auch keine so große Rolle.

„Er war unausstehlich und untröstlich. Man will es nicht glauben, aber ich hatte wirklich Mitleid mit ihm", erzählte sie und Thiel fühlte sich augenblicklich schlecht.

War das wirklich so gewesen? Aber warum? Es war doch alles geklärt zwischen ihm und Boerne.

„Jetzt hat er sich ja den HK Wulf geangelt", entgegnete Thiel und streckte den Arm aus, damit seine Tanzpartnern ihre Drehung vollbringen konnte.

„Und Sie? Den hanseatischen Rechtsmediziner?", fragte die Klemm und lachte.

„Nö, er ist der Kriminalpsychologe", stammelte Thiel.

„Sie sind zwei so traurige Drops, das kann ich Ihnen sagen, Thiel. Einmal die nötigen Eier haben, stattdessen haben Sie uns so ein Chaos hinterlassen."

Hatte er das? Warum?  
-Und warum erzählte sie ihm das jetzt? Erst jetzt?

„Wie blind sind Sie eigentlich? Haben Sie Wulf mal angeschaut? Der ist noch verdruckster als Sie, läuft in ausgeleierten Klamotten 'rum, die wirklich schon bessere Zeiten gesehen haben und verschlingt noch mehr fettiges Essen, als Sie zu ihrer besten Zeit."

Gerne hätte Thiel etwas darauf erwidert, aber Boerne hatte schon wieder seinen Blick gefunden. Inzwischen trennten sie kaum mehr als zwei Meter und Thiel sah deutlich, wie Boernes Augen funkelten und vielsagend anblickten. Es wirkte fast schon sehnsüchtig, als würde er es auch wollen. Tanzen, mit Ihm, Thiel. Hätte der Kommissar diesen Blick metaphorisch beschreiben müssen, wäre es wohl ein Streichholz, dessen Flamme immer größer und größer wurde. Eine Flamme, die sich langsam dem Finger näherte und man wusste, dass man sich jede Sekunde daran verbrennen würde. Loslassen war trotzdem keine Option.

Weil sich die Klemm nun von ihm löste, erwachte Thiel aus seinem seltsamen Gedankenspiel. Das Lied war zu Ende, aber sein merkwürdiges Kribbeln und der Gedanke blieb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Der Songtexte stammt von Roland Kaiser - Warum hast du nicht nein gesagt
> 
> Karpartenpferd und Ich haben eine Tatort Münster Plauderecke ins Leben gerufen.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/2349183668526305/?ref=share
> 
> Schaut gerne vorbei 😊


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich denke jetzt wird auch klar, warum ich wusste, dass ich die Geschichte lieber auf „E“ setze.

> ****
> 
> _Du solltest nicht, so weich dich im Takt umdrehen_
> 
> _Und mir dabei so heiß ich die Augen sehen._
> 
> _Du solltest nicht, ich sollte nicht..._
> 
> _Wir beide sollten und sollten uns nicht so wollen.._
> 
> ****

Thiel schluckte als Boerne auf ihn zukam und warmherzig anlächelte.

„Sie können ja inzwischen richtig gut tanzen, Thiel. Zwingt Sie ihr Freund dazu?"

Boerne grinste ihn neckisch an.

„Der tut hier jetzt glaub ich grad gar nix zur Sache oder?"

„Ach nein?", hakte Boerne nach und ging noch einen Schritt auf Thiel zu. Bauch an Bauch, Körper an Körper standen sie voreinander und blickten sich stumm in die Augen.

„Ich... wohne nach wie vor alleine. Gehen wir zu mir?"

Boernes Atem kitzelte Thiels Gesicht. Er fühlte sich wohl, kribbelig und ein wenig aufgeregt wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Und Nadeshda?", war das Einzige was Thiel entgegnen konnte.

„Die wird gar nicht merken, dass Sie nicht bei ihr gastieren. Glauben Sie mir, die hat mich auf die Wange geküsst, das sagt ja wohl alles."

Thiel musste Grinsen. Das sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

„Bitte komm mit Frank."

Boernes Hände lagen nun am Revers Thiels Weste und weiche Lippen berührten hauchzart die linke Wange des Kommissars.

Thiel blickte auf, Boerne war nicht kleiner geworden, wobei groß war der jetzt auch nicht aber dennoch... Thiel stupste mit seiner Nasenspitze gegen Boernes.

„Das fasse ich als eindeutiges Ja auf."

> _****_
> 
> _Warum hast du nicht nein gesagt?_
> 
> _Es lag allein an dir!_
> 
> _****_

Wie das überhaupt passieren konnte wusste Thiel nicht. Was er aber wusste, war die Tatsache, dass er jetzt ganz und gar nicht darüber nachdenken wollte. Übermütig ließ Thiel sich gegen Boenres Wohnungstür drücken, während der nebenbei versuchte den Schlüssel ins Loch zu befördern.

„So ein Scheiß!", stöhnte Boerne leicht genervt in Thiels Mund, weshalb Thiel grinsen musste und dem Professor die Schlüssel aus der Hand nahm.

„Mit dem öffnen von Türen kennen sich Polizisten besser aus."

Boerne wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und stieß die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf.

„Ich steh auf Polizisten, die ihr Handwerk beherrschen."

„Na dann komm mit!"

********

Mit fahrigen Händen streifte Thiel Boerne das Jacket von den Schultern und öffnete, während sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten, die Knöpfe des Hemds. Auch Boerne blieb nicht lange untätig, öffnete die drei Knöpfe an Thiels dunkelgrauer Weste und schob sie ihm über die Schultern.

Kurz lösten sie sich voneinander, aber nur um sich ihre Hemden endgültig auszuziehen und schon klebten ihre Lippen wieder sehnsüchtig aneinander.

„Ich will dich so. Den ganzen Abend schon", murmelte Boerne an Thiels Lippen, weshalb es dem Kommissar direkt nochmal vier Grad heißer wurde.

„Zeig's mir lieber, statt nur davon zu quatschen!"

„An mir oder an dir?", fragte Boerne und küsste sich Thiels Schlüsselbein entlang.

„Beides?"

Boerne trat weg, was Thiel etwas irritierte. Als er aber sah, dass Boerne nur seine Brille auf das Sideboard legte, war er ziemlich erleichtert. Der Professor ohne Brille war alleine schon ein Anblick. Thiel konnte sich daran gar nicht satt sehen, vor allem nicht, weil seine Frisur auch schon ordentlich gelitten hatte und die Haare teilweise in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden.

Langsam trat Boerne wieder auf ihn zu, öffnete langsam seinen Gürtel, sowie Knopf und Reißverschluss. Thiels Ungeduld stieg stetig. Nicht mal im Bett, naja vor dem Bett, konnte der Forensiker seine Effekthascherei gut sein lassen. Das konnte er ihm aber gerade nochmal verzeihen, denn ehe er sich versah, hatte Boerne seine Anzugshose samt Shorts unter den Hintern geschoben. Mit einem lasziven Blick fixierte er Thiels Gesicht, schob mit der anderen sein Unterhemd nach oben und lies seine Finger flink über seine Errektion fliegen.

Das war zu viel. Viel zu viel für Thiel. Boerne zu sehen, der so unfassbar hart war, das machte ihn fertig. Hätte er bedenken gehabt, ob das alles gerade so richtig war, hätte er sie spätestens jetzt über Bord geworfen. Es gab nichts zu beschönigen. Er wollte Boerne.   
Jetzt - sofort.

„Boerne...", mehr brachte Thiel aber nicht heraus. Der Anblick, welcher sich ihm bot machte ihn sprachlos. Auch das leise, begleitende Stöhnen überwältigte ihn und er konnte nicht anders, als den Professor am Hemd zu packen und an sich zu ziehen.

„Genug jetzt."

Er griff nach der Hand des Pathologen, der ja eigentlich keiner war und legte sie an seinen Schritt.

„So hart?", stöhnte Boerne leise, während er Thiels Schritt durch den lästigen Stoff der Hosen massierte. Er wollte das so nicht, nein. Er musste Boernes Hand spüren, ganz ohne Stoff, Haut an Haut und so öffnete er blitzschnell seine Hose und schob sie ebenfalls ein Stück nach unten.

Boernes Blick wanderte nach unten, verweilte einen kurzen Augenblick dort und kämpfte sich schließlich zurück zu Thiels Gesicht.

„Du hast jetzt noch die Chance einen Rückzieher zu machen, aber sobald ich dich anfasse, gibt es keinen Weg mehr hier raus."

Boernes Stimme war viel tiefer und rauer als sonst.

Ohne zu antworten drückte Thiel die Hand des anderen an seine Mitte, welche diese sofort umschloss.

„Oh Gott", stöhnte Thiel, als Boerne seine Hände über die des Kommissars und seiner eigenen Errektion wandern ließ.

„Mehr?", fragte Boerne und drückte seine Lippen auf Thiels. Der konnte aber nur schwach nicken, viel zu sehr lenkte ihn die fremde Hand an seinem Unterleib ab.

Thiel war eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass Boerne seinen Griff etwas verstärken und das Tempo erhöhen würde, doch scheinbar hatte der das ganz anders gemeint.

Von wegen scheinbar. 

Boerne biss Thiel sanft auf die Unterlippe, bahnte sich schließlich einen Weg über den Hals bis zur Brust und allmählich nach unten. Mühevoll versucht der Blonde seine Atmung zu kontrollieren, denn was Boerne nun vorhatte, war mehr als offensichtlich. Ein prüfender Blick seitens des Professors und schon schlossen sich Lippen um Thiels geschwollene Spitze.

„Oh scheiße, Boerne!"

Schwer stöhnte der Kommissar auf und als der Professor sich dann auch noch gleichzeitig mit der Hand an ihm zu schaffen machte, ahnte er, dass er nicht sehr lange durchhalten würde.

„Langsam", keuchte er ein paar Momente später, denn wenn jetzt nichts passierte, würde er die Kontrolle vollkommen verlieren.

„Ich möchte dich gerne in mir spüren", teilte ihm Boerne unverblümt mit, nach dem er zumindest mit den Lippen von ihm abgelassen hatte. Der Hauptkommissar hielt das für eine grandiose Idee, denn so hatte wenigstens seine untere Region einen kurzen Augenblick Pause.

Boerne erhob sich und entledigte sich etwas wankend seiner Hose.   
Aha, also vollkommen nüchtern war der dann also auch nicht mehr. Das war Thiel nur recht, denn auch er spürte den Alkohol, wenn auch nur wie eine leichte Brise.

Während Boerne nun auf allen Vieren sich im Bett positionierte, schlüpfte Thiel stolpernd aus den Hosen und kickte sie zu seinen restlichen Klamotten. Ohne viel Zeit zu verplempern, kniete er sich hinter den Professor und begann dessen Rücken mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken. Dieser bog dabei den Rücken durch und genoss diese Prozedur ganz offensichtlich. Thiel war völlig geflasht davon, wie Boerne sich fallen lassen konnte. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts mehr, war von dem sonst so überheblichen, unnahbaren und egoistischen Professor übrig. Boerne wurde regelrecht zu Wachs in seinen Händen und das gefiel dem Kommissar unbeschreiblich gut.

Langsam ließ Thiel seine Zungenspitze über Boernes Rücken wandern, bis sie schließlich am Ziel angekommen waren und er Boerne ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte. Aha, das gefiel ihm also. Damit konnte man doch arbeiten, dachte Thiel und ließ seine Zunger über die empfindlichste Stelle des Professors wandern. Keuchend krallte sich Boerne ins Bettlaken, während Thiel ihn ausgiebig mit der Zunge vorbereitete.

„Oh Frank, bitte", stieß Boerne während seines Stöhnens hervor. Das klang wie Musik in Thiels Ohren und er wollte ebenfalls nichts anderes, als endlich den letzten Schritt zu machen und sich in Boerne zu versenken.

„Wo hast du Gleitgel?", fragte Thiel ungeduldig und Boerne zeigte auf die Schublade seines Nachtkästchens.

Boerne setzte sich jetzt aber selbst in Bewegung, öffnete die Schublade und holte die Flasche heraus. Als er nach der Packung Kondome griff, seufzte er schließlich.

„Ausgerechnet. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein."

Thiel begann zu grinsen und drückte Boerne einen Kuss in den Nacken.

„Das ausgerechnet dir sowas passiert. Bist doch sonst für alles gewappnet."

Boerne seufzte ein weiteres Mal.

„Mmm... Hab auch keine dabei", flüsterte Thiel und biss Boerne leicht in den Hals.

„Himmel Thiel, dann eben ohne. Ich brauch das jetzt", quengelte der Professor.

„Und außerdem sind wir beide Clean oder?"

„Logisch!"

Thiel fand das sie sowieso genug geredet hatten und da Boerne fast noch ungeduldiger war, als er selbst, war es sowieso kein Thema. Er verteilte das Gleitgel fein säuberlich und kniete sich wieder hinter den Professor, der sich seinerseits ebenfalls wieder in passende Position gebracht hatte.

Etwas nervös war er ja jetzt schon, doch als Boerne schon wieder zu quengeln begann und sich selbst streichelte, setzte Thiel seine gerötete Spitze an Boernes engen Öffnung an und versenkte sich langsam aber unaufhaltsam in ihn. Gleichzeitig ertönte ein aufgeregtes Stöhnen beider Münder und Thiel konnte nicht fassen, wie unglaublich eng sich alles um ihn herum anfühlte. Trotz des Stöhnens des Professors spürte er deutlich, dass der sich etwas angespannt hatte, weshalb er entschied einen Moment inne zu halten und Boerne die nötige Zeit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen.

„Okay, bereit", verkündete Boerne wenige Sekunden später, was Thiel dazu veranlasste nun endlich zum Wesentlichen zu kommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch hier wieder ein paar Zeilen von Roland Kaiser - Warum hast du nicht nein gesagt.
> 
> Ihr merkt, das Lied hat mich eigentlich erst so richtig zu der Story inspiriert


	5. Chapter 5

Boernes verschwitzter Körper passte so hervorragend zu Thiels. Noch immer pumpte das Herz des Kommissars, denn erst vor wenigen Sekunden hatte er sich selbst und Boerne zu einem Feuerwerk ähnlichen Höhepunkt gebracht. Eigentlich konnte Thiel sich im Moment überhaupt nicht daran erinnern, jemals derartig gekommen zu sein, aber das hätte er ja eigentlich wissen müssen. Bei und mit Boerne gab es noch nie halbe Sachen und so wunderte er sich auch überhaupt nicht darüber.

Boernes Oberkörper hob und senkte sich in schneller Abfolge immer und immer wieder. Offensichtlich schwamm der selbst noch in fremden Ozeanen, denn seine Augen waren geschlossen und er lachte leise vor sich hin. So befreit und offenbarend hatte er den Professor noch nie erlebt. 

Thiel musste Grinsen.

„Boah Frank. Du bist... Boah", stammelte Boerne atemlos, dabei leicht lachend und zog dazu ein begeistertes Schnütchen. Auch so wortkarg kannte er ihn nicht, aber scheinbar gab es halt auch bei der Koryphäe Momente, in denen er nicht dievollkommene Kontrolle über sich hatte. Alleine die Tatsache, dass Boerne sofort auf ein Kondom verzichten wollte und sich noch nicht einmal darüber beschwert hatte, dass Thiel versehentlich in ihm gekommen war, war schon mehr als erstaunlich.

Als Thiel sein Gesicht an der schwitzigen Brust vergrub, sah er plötzlich Thorsten vor sich.

Thorsten! Verdammt!

Thiels Kopf schoss nach oben.

„Boerne wir haben", weiter ließ genannter ihn gar nicht kommen.

„Ich weiß was du sagen willst, aber ich bereue es nicht."

Boernes Hände legten sich an Thiels Wangen und schon folgten auch weiche Lippen. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als den Kuss zu erwidern. Der Professor schaffte es tatsächlich, dass Thiels Schuldgefühle erst gar nichts richtig aufflammten. Viel zu gut fühlte sich das hier alles an.

„Dein Bart kitzelt!", beschwerte sich Thiel ein wenig später neckisch.

„Ach ist das so, ja?", fragte Boerne und streifte immer und immer wieder Thiels Wange mit seinem Bart. Thiel konnte sich sein albernes Gekicher nur schwer verkneifen. Boerne aber auch nicht, denn der prustete los und biss ihm schließlich zärtlich in die Wange.

„Küsst du mich trotzdem noch oder muss ich mich erst rasieren gehen?", fragte Boerne und legte seine Hände an Thiels Po.

„Würd dich auch mit Rauschebart küssen."

Schon stahl Thiel sich einen weiteren Kuss und kuschelte sich näher an seinen gegenüber.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte Thiel, als er Boernes Oberkörper betrachtete.

„Warum?"

„Nippelalarm!", japste Thiel und kniff dem Rechtsmediziner in die Brustwarze.

„Nippelalarm!", wiederholte Boerne, rollte dabei theatralisch mit den Augen, warf ihm anschließend einen missbilligenden Blick zu und prustete augenblicklich los. Grinsend angelte Thiel nach der Bettdecke und zog sie schließlich über ihre nackten Körper.

„Wollen wir schlafen?", fragte Boerne und zog Thiel noch näher an sich.

„Mja", murmelte er und drückte seine Nase in die Halsbeuge des Professors.

„Boerne?"

„Frank?"

„Nichts, ich wollte nur deinen Namen sagen."

War vielleicht kitschig, aber er musste sich vergewissern, dass es wirklich Boerne war. Sein Boerne. Wie früher, nur anders.

„Das ist ja... schön", flüsterte Boerne und klang äußerst amüsiert.

„Gute Nacht!"

Ein Kuss auf Thiels Stirn folgte und so schlossen beide Herren erschöpft und zufrieden die Augen.

********

Als Thiel erwachte, brannte noch immer das kleine Licht auf Boernes Nachttisch. Ja, Thiel wusste sofort in wessen Zimmer, genau genommen in wessen Bett er sich befand. Er kannte Boernes Schlafzimmer. Nicht sonderlich gut, aber er kannte es. Noch immer. Es hatte sich nichts verändert.

Nur sehr schwer gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das Licht. Ein weiterer Blick folgte und er erkannte das es draußen noch dunkel war. Da seine Blase drückte, entschied er sich dazu einen Moment im Badezimmer zu verschwinden. Das gestaltete sich zum Glück auch ziemlich problemlos, denn Boerne lag auf dem Bauch und hatte das Kopfkissen mit beiden Händen umklammert. Thiel musste unweigerlich mit den Augen rollen. Kein Wunder das er seinen Nacken deutlich spüren konnte. Boerne wie er leibte und lebte. Trotzdem musste er grinsen und erhob sich leise aus dem Bett, um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

Als er wieder zurück war, suchte er in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Handy. Eigentlich würde er sich das jetzt gerne verkneifen, aber er ahnte, dass Thorsten geschrieben hatte.

> ** _Bist du sauer weil ich gefahren bin? Deine Freunde sind wirklich nett, aber der schrullige Professor ist mir nicht suspekt. Wie konntest du nur so viele Jahre deine Zeit mit ihm verbringen? 😂_ **

Thiel zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Darauf zu antworten war ihm wirklich zu blöd und öffnete deshalb die Nächste.

> ** _Feiert ihr noch oder bist du schon bei Nadeshda? Ich liege jetzt im Bett, lese noch ein wenig und dann werde ich den Schlaf des Gerechten halten._ **
> 
> ** _Ich liebe dich. Thorsten_ **

Thiel seufzte. Toll, das war doch eine Kacke.

> ** _Ja schon ne Weile. Hab schon geschlafen. War bisschen zu viel Bier für mich 😉Meld mich später. Frank_ **

Um Akku zu sparen und das Thema Thorsten ein wenig von sich zu schieben, stellte der Kommissar sein Handy auf Flugzeugmodus und stopfte es zurück in die Hose. Nachdem er das Licht ausgeknipst hatte, legte er sich zurück ins Bett und legte sich auf die Seite. Boerne sah zwar ziemlich niedlich aus wenn er schlief, aber irgendwie musste er die Situation gerade verdauen. Genannter würde ihn dabei vermutlich nur ablenken.

Plötzlich legten sich aber Arme um ihn und zogen ihn unweigerlich in die Mitte des Bettes.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Boerne und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken. Schon wieder kitzelte es dort angenehm, weshalb Thiel beinahe Gänsehaut bekam.

„Frank? Bereust du es? Soll ich dich los lassen?"

Der Kommissar schüttelte den Kopf und legte seine Hände auf die Arme des Professors.

„Aber was ist dann?"

Boerne rutschte Nähre, richtete sich aber etwas auf und versuchte offensichtlich in Thiels Gesicht zu blicken. Klar verstand er diese Geste, deshalb drehte er sich nun auf den Rücken. Mit einer Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn griff Boerne nach Thiels Hand, welche auf seiner Brust lag. Erst jetzt sah Thiel wie müde Boerne eigentlich war, weshalb er sich doof vorkam, ihn überhaupt vom Schlafen abzuhalten.

„Frank, jetzt mach's doch bitte nicht so spannend zur nachtschlafenden Zeit."

Boerne schloss müde die Augen und legte seinen Kopf an Thiels Brustbein.

„Du bereust es nicht und ich soll dich nicht los lassen. Was treibt dich denn dann so um?"

„Du!"

Boerne öffnete ein Auge und drehte seinen Kopf seitlich.

„Ich?"

„Mja, das alles", gab Thiel zu und machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung.

„Gönnst du deinem ehemaligen Kollegen auch einen Haupt- und Nebensatz?", fragte Boerne und zog eine amüsierte Schnute.

Tja, wenn er doch nur selbst besser wüsste, wie er das sachlich auf den Punkt bringen sollte. Thiel seufzte.

„Das Problem ist, dass ich das hier mit uns nicht bereue. Ist das nicht irgendwie falsch?"

„Das ist selbstredend falsch, das kann ich nicht bestreiten" Boerne öffnete nun doch das zweite Auge, was Thiel durch den Lichteinfall der Straßenlaterne bestens sehen konnte „aber ich bin in der selben Situation wie du, Frank."

„Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass du's nicht bereust, Boerne."

Der Professor begann zu nicken.

„Ich werde meine Aussauge auch nicht revidieren, Herr Kriminalhauptkommissar Thiel."

Das Herz des Blonden begann zum unzähligsten Mal zu Klopfen und er konnte nicht anders als grenzdebil zu grinsen.

„Kann ich das auch schriftlich haben?"

Boerne gähnte lauthals. Er machte sich nicht mal die Mühe die Hand vor den Mund zu halten, was sonst so gar nicht seiner Etikette entsprach. Diese Art an Boerne gefiel ihm. Sie war zwar etwas anders als er sie bisher kannte, aber nicht schlechter.

„Wenn es dich glücklich macht und wir dann weiter schlafen, kann ich es dir gerne auch vor tanzen", meinte Boerne und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf Thiels Brust ab.

„Nackt?"

„Fra-haaaank! Ich bitte dich. Es ist vier Uhr morgens. Willst du mich verarschen?"

Jetzt konnte Thiel endgültig nicht mehr an sich halten und begann lauthals zu lachen.

„Sorry", stieß er währenddessen hervor und Boerne stöhnte frustriert auf.

Beinahe schon desorientiert griff der Professor nach seinem Handy, welches auf dem Nachttisch lag. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Boerne es wieder zurück legte und sich mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze fallen ließ.

„Und warum klingelt es jetzt nicht?", fragte er schließlich.

„Oh, ja das is' aus."

„Erbarme dich meiner!", seufzte Boerne und strich sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

„Gute Nacht!"

Langsam bekam Thiel wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen und kuschelte sich in Boernes Arme. Als er aber erkannte, dass der ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, war er wirklich erleichtert. Sein schauspielerisches Talent hatte er also auch nicht verloren. Hätte Thiel eigentlich klar sein müssen, denn Boerne war einer der wenigen Menschen, die gut und gerne mit einem Minimum an Schlaf auskamen.

„Gute Nacht."

Zögerlich, fast schüchtern drückte er dem müden Professor einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel. Eigentlich hatte er ja damit nicht gerechnet, aber Boerne legte seine Hand an Thiels Hinterkopf und verschloss ihre Lippen zu einem richtigen Kuss.

Selig schliefen sie wenig später wieder ein.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein wenig „E“, ein wenig „A“ wie albern 😂😂

Dieses Mal waren es Sonnenstrahlen, die Thiel aus dem Schlaf rissen. Er war zwar nicht weniger müde, als vor ein paar Stunden, aber alleine die Tatsache, dass er in Münster war, stimmte ihn irgendwie fröhlich.

Als er neben sich griff spürte er deutlich, dass die andere Bettseite leer war. Sie war nicht nur leer, sondern auch kalt. Boerne war offensichtlich schon länger wach. Kaum hatte er an ihn gedacht, hörte er etwas im Schlafzimmer. Mit halb verschlossenen Augen blinzelte er in Richtung des Geräusches und er hatte sich nicht geirrt.

Boerne stand in Boxershorts vor dem Kleiderschrank und war gerade dabei sich die Hose zu schließen. Seine schmalen Finger schlossen die Gürtelschnalle und offensichtlich moserte der Professor irgendwas unverständliches vor sich hin. Fassungslosigkeit spiegelte sich in seinem Blick wieder und nun drehte sich Boerne zu seinem Spiegelbild um. Demonstrativ zog er dabei den Bauch soweit er konnte ein und atmete frustriert aus.

„Nicht zu fassen", brummte er leise und beäugte kritisch seinen Bauch.

„Das ist wirklich die Höhe!"

Wieder ertönte ein Seufzen, dann öffnete er mit beleidigter Schnute den Gürtel und stellte diesen wohl ein Loch weiter.

Thiel hatte sich bis jetzt wirklich zusammen gerissen, aber der beleidigte Anblick des Rechtsmediziners und die dazu passende Grimasse, lösten bei dem Kommissar einen heftigen Lachanfall aus.

„Du bist ja wach!", stieß Boerne erschrocken hervor.

„Schon länger?", fragte er sofort nach.

„Lang genug", gluckste Thiel und setzte sich auf.

„Ich habe zugenommen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Das ist doch wirklich die Krönung, Thiel."

Boerne trat ein wenig auf das Bett zu.

„Wo denn? Am Zahnfleisch?"

Thiel konnte wirklich nichts verstehen, was Boerne für ein Problem hatte. An dem war doch wirklich nicht viel dran.

„Wenn ich das jetzt sagen würde."

„Ha-Ha-Ha, sehr komisch. Natürlich am Bauch! Guck dir das an!"

Boerne streckte demonstrativ seinen Bauch raus und klopfte mit den Händen darauf herum.

„Ich bin kaum wach und du beschwerst dich über nicht vorhandenes Übergewicht, machst mich aber nachts doof an, weil ich mir Gedanken um uns oder was auch immer mache?", fragte Thiel und kratzte sich verdattert am Hinterkopf.

„Also das du manchmal 'n büsschen speziell bist, weiß ich ja schon lange, aber so?"

Boerne schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Jetzt beantworte mir eine Frage und zwar ehrlich."

Dem schien das ja wirklich ernst zu sein, dachte Thiel und versuchte wieder Ernst zu werden.

„Schieß los!"

„Bin ich dicker geworden?"

Thiel erhob sich aus dem Bett, war jetzt ganz froh, dass er seine Shorts nachts wieder angezogen hatte und trat auf Boerne zu.

„Dicker geworden würde ich das jetzt nicht nennen."

„Sondern?", fragte Boerne und griff sich ein Hemd aus dem Kleiderschrank, in welches er hinein schlupfte.

Thiel trat hinter ihn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken.

„Du bist nicht zu dick, du fliegst nur im Kettenkarussell weiter außen als die anderen."

Herrlich, den Spruch wollte Thiel schon lange mal bringen und Boerne war dafür das perfekte Bauernopfer. Niemand konnte sich so herrlich aufregen, wie der Forensiker.

„Also das du mit Kritik und Beleidigungen nicht hinter dem Berg hältst, dass weiß ich ja, aber das..." Boerne drehte sich zu Thiel und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter „Mir fehlen die Worte."

Thiel hatte Mühe seine Mundwinkel unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Seit wann bist du so frech?"

Boernes Augen funkelten, deshalb wusste der Kommissar genau, dass sie gerade auf der selben Welle schwammen. Boerne konnte ihm schon lange nichts mehr vormachen. Das war schön, wenn gleich auch irgendwie Furcht einflößend.

„Ich passe mit meinem Hintern wenigstens ins Kettenkarussel."

„Oh, wer wird denn gleich beleidigt sein? Kann der Herr Professor mal wieder nicht mit Kritik umgehen?", feixte Thiel.

„Ich glaub dir hat schon lange niemand mehr Manieren beigebracht, was?"

Boerne grinste und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Nee, normalerweise bin ich die Staatsgewalt", entgegnete Thiel lapidar und zog Boerne nun am Bund seiner Hose zu sich.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte Boerne dann unerwartet und versiegelte ihre Münder zu einem Kuss.

Mit Thorsten konnte er sowas nicht machen, da war Streit direkt vorprogrammiert. Gut, bis gerade hätte er Boerne auch nicht so eingeschätzt, aber der überraschte ihn sowieso seit gestern in jeglichen Bereichen.

Da Boernes Zunge über seine Lippen glitt, wollte Thiel gar nicht weiter über anderes nachdenken und gewährte ihm schließlich den gewünschten Einlass. Boernes Zunge war weder forsch noch aufdringlich. Im Gegenteil. Bedacht erkundigte er den Mund des Kommissars und spielte sein zartes Spielchen weiter.

„Boerne", stöhnte Thiel in den Kuss, denn der hatte wohl einen plötzlichen Sinneswandel und massierte den Schritt des Kommissars.

Ehe Thiel sich versah, hatte Boerne ihn aufs Bett gestoßen und zog ihm die Shorts ruckartig unter dem Hintern weg.

„Was.."

Boerne legte seinen Zeigefinger an Thiels Lippen und legte sich neben Thiel.

Ohne Umschweife schloss Boerne seine Hand um Thiel, der bereits ziemlichhart war.

„Na der kleine Herr Hauptkommissar schätzt meine überstürzten Handlungen wohl mehr als der Große."

Thiel musste Grinsen. Dieses ging aber gleich wieder in ein erregtes Stöhnen über, denn schlagartig erhöhte Boerne das Tempo und verstärkte den Griff. Immer wieder spürte er auch Boernes Zunge an seiner Spitze, was ihm fast den Verstand raubte. Am liebsten hätte er seine Lippen ganz um ihn gespürt, doch er wollte Boernes Vorhaben nicht stören.

„Sag mir was du willst", sprach Boerne heißer und Thiel spürte dessen heißen Atem an seiner feuchten Spitze. Na gut, wenn er das so wollte?!

„Nimm ihn in den Mund!"

Boerne parierte und schloss augenblicklich seine Lippen um Thiels Schaft.

„Scheiße...", wimmertet Thiel und vergrub seine Hand in dem dunklen Haarschopf. Als der dann auch noch begann, mit der den Fingern Thiels Brustwarze zu stimulieren, war es um den Kommissar geschehen. Sein Körper begann zu Beben, die Atmung wurde schneller und noch bevor er Boerne warnen konnte, kam er in mehreren Schüben.

Das Boerne so gar nicht überrascht weggezogen hatte, wunderte Thiel im Nachhinein zwar schon, aber ernsthafte Gedanken formen konnte er noch lange nicht. Boerne hingegen bahnte sich mit den Lippen einen Weg nach oben bis zum Kinn und lächelte ihn versonnen an.

„Ich werde jetzt das Frühstück vorbereiten und du kannst dich in Ruhe frisch machen."

Damit erhob sich der Professor aus dem Bett, wackelte demonstrativ mit dem Hintern und verschwand aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Thiel konnte nur fassungslos hinterherschauen und grinste dann über das ganze Gesicht.

Boerne, das niemals Ende Mysterium. Ein Mann, der immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut war.

Thiel konnte es wirklich nicht glauben. Er träumte das doch hoffentlich nicht alles nur oder?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lügen haben kurze Beine oder so 😁

> _ **➿** _
> 
> _ **Warum hast du nicht nein gesagt** _   
_ **Im Schatten dieser Nacht** _   
_ **Wir brannten so voll Leidenschaft** _   
_ **Jetzt sind wir aufgewacht** _
> 
> _ **➿** _

  
Das gemeinsame Frühstück lief dann aber verhältnismäßig ruhig ab. Nicht das sich der Kommissar daran gestört hätte, aber Boerne war für seine Verhältnisse wirklich extrem still.

Konnte es sein, dass er vielleicht doch allmählich einsah, dass ihre „Zusammenkunft" hier mit Abstand das dämlichste war, was ihnen hätte passieren können? Boerne hatte ja schließlich recht gehabt, als er sagte, dass er sich in der selben Situation befand wie er.

Beide waren sie vergeben und bis gestern hätte Thiel auch gar nicht glücklicher sein können. Wie konnte es dann überhaupt soweit kommen, dass sie sich so gehen lassen hatten? Früher waren sie doch wie Katz und Maus gewesen. Meistens zumindest. Sicher waren sie befreundet, wenn auch auf einer ungewöhnlicheren Basis, als andere, aber rein sexuell gesehen, war da doch nie etwas gelaufen.

„Hast du nicht bedenken, dass Wulf hier jede Sekunde aufschlagen könnte?"

Die Frage brannte ihm ja dann doch unter den Nägeln.

Boerne legte sein Messer auf den Teller und rieb sich die Hände.

„Mitnichten. Der hat heute eine Observation und ein Verhör."

Boerne schob den Teller weg und faltete die Hände zusammen.

„Sollte der Fall dennoch eintreten, wäre das ja nun auch kein Problem. Wir machen hier doch nichts verbotenes oder? Gegen ein Frühstück kann man ja nun wirklich nichts einwenden."

„Frühstück...", wiederholte Thiel sachlich.

„Frühstück! Wir sind beide angezogen und sitzen am Tisch."

Boerne zwinkerte ihm zu und schenkte sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Und Von?"

„Von was?"

Thiel verstand die Frage nicht.

„Na Dein Von wird hier ja wohl auch nicht plötzlich im Türrahmen stehen."

„Von" Thiel betonte das Wort besonders ausdrucksstark, „ist zu Hause und geht davon aus, dass ich bei Nadeshda übernachtet habe."

Plötzlich wurde Thiel klar, dass der aber ihre Nummer hatte. Was wenn er sich bei ihr melden würde, weil er nicht auf sein Handy schaute?

„Wenn wir bedenken was das Fräulein Krusenstern gestern alles in sich hinein gekippt hat, wird die wohl noch in Morpheus Armen liegen."

Thiel musste Grinsen. Vermutlich hatte Boerne recht. Nadeshda war wirklich zeckenfett gewesen.

„Wann willst du zurück nach Hamburg?", fragte Boerne schließlich und machte sich daran, den Tisch abzuräumen.

„Ich muss morgen wieder arbeiten. Zu spät sollte ich also nicht los."

Der Kommissar nahm Boerne das Geschirr ab und räumte es gewissenhaft in den Geschirrspüler.

„Hättest du Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang bevor du fährst?"

Die Frage überraschte ihn zwar, aber Lust hatte er wirklich. Außerdem gab es bestimmt noch ein wenig Gesprächsbedarf.

„Mja, logisch."

********

Während Boerne sich einen schwarzen Mantel anzog, ging Thiel ins Schlafzimmer zurück um sein Handy zu holen. Als er den Flugzeugmodus deaktiviert hatte, brummte sein Smartphone einige Male.

Hatte er es doch geahnt!

> _Guten Morgen Schatz._
> 
> _Sind wir schon wieder lebensfähig oder hast du noch mit den Nachwehen zu kämpfen?_
> 
> _Wann kommst du denn heute nach Hause? Ich könnte uns etwas kochen._

Thiel presste Luft durch seine Lippen und setzte sich an den Bettrand.

> _Ich hab dich schon zweimal versucht zu erreichen. Ich mache mir allmählich sorgen. Ruf mich doch bitte zurück._

Was hatte der denn für ein Problem? Er wusste doch genau, dass Thiel zu viel getrunken hatte. Na gut, zumindest hatte der Kommissar ihm das so geschrieben.

> _Schatz? Soll ich dich doch abholen? Ich ruf jetzt Nadeshda an, vielleicht geht die wenigstens an ihr Handy._

Als er dann auch noch einen entgangenen Anruf von Nadeshda sah, bekam er einen Anflug von Panik.

„Boerne? BOERNE!"

Gerufener kam unverzüglich ins Schlafzimmer und warf ihm fragende Blicke zu.

„Thorsten hat Nadeshda angerufen und die hat mich versucht zu erreichen. Was wenn die ihm gesagt hat, dass sie nicht weiß wo ich bin?"

Thiels Herz klopfte aufgeregt in seiner Brust. War doch klar, dass einen alles irgendwann einholt.

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch mal. Wir sprechen hier von Nadeshda. Die ist nicht umsonst eine herausragende Kommissarin, nicht?"

Boerne setzte sich neben ihn und nahm das Handy an sich.

Obwohl Thiel protestierte, hielt Boerne sich das Handy trotzdem ans Ohr.

„Wunderschönen guten Morgen, die Dame. Sind Sie schon vernehmungsfähig?"

Boerne stellte den Lautsprecher an.

„Herr Professor?"

Nadeshda klang wirklich alles andere als fit.

„Haben Sie wen anderes erwartet?"

Die Frage war eigentlich überflüssig, dachte Thiel und musste grinsen.

„Sie rufen von Herrn Thiels Handy an, da kann man schon mal kurz verwundert sein oder?"

„Gut dass Sie direkt zur Sache kommen. Der werte Herr Hauptkommissar beschleicht nämlich das ungute Gefühl, dass sein Freund sich bei Ihnen gemeldet haben könnte. Sind wir da richtig in der Annahme?"

„Was? Äh- Ja", murmelte Nadeshda leise und stöhnte etwas ins Telefon.

Den Kater wollte Thiel wirklich nicht haben.

„Ja und? Was haben Sie ihm gesagt? Nun sagen Sie schon!"

Langsam wurde auch Boerne etwas ungeduldig.

„Das er noch schläft, zu viel getrunken hat und jetzt garantiert nicht telefonieren kann. Was denken Sie denn? War doch klar, dass der bei Ihnen ist."

Was? Ertappt guckten sich die beiden Männer an.

„Äh, ja dann. Danke Nadeshda", meldete sich Thiel zu Wort.

Man, das war ja gerade nochmal gut gegangen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach und auch hier geht’s weiter mit Roman Kö.. Äh Roland Kaiser 😁
> 
> Um nochmal Werbung für unsere unterhaltsame Facebook Gruppe zu machen...  
Sie heißt : Tatort Münster Plauderecke 
> 
> Da gibt’s grad brandaktuell tolle Bilder und Videos der Premiere von Lakritz, dank dem liebreizenden Karpartenpferd(chen) 😁


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiter geht’s, ohne Beta, wie immer 🤣

Die Entscheidung mit dem Spaziergang war wirklich richtig gewesen. Obwohl es draußen kalt war, schien die Sonne auf den Aasee und brachte das Wasser damit zum Funkeln.

Nachdem sie eine Weile gelaufen waren, setzten sie sich auf eine Bank, auf welcher sie auch früher des Öfteren mal gesessen hatten.

„Ist lange her."

Boerne nickte und schlug ein Bein über das Andere.

„In der Tat."

Boerne faltete die Hände und blickte auf den See.

„Sehen Sie das Tretboot?"

Thiel musste lächeln.

„Mir läuft es heute noch kalt den Rücken 'runter."

„Papperlapapp. Wir haben eine Tragödie verhindert. Man sollte nicht immer nur das Negative an der Vergangenheit sehen."

Nun zog der Kommissar eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Achja?"

„Säßen wir sonst jetzt hier auf der Bank? Du hast mich früher permanent angeschrien, beleidigt und mir die haltlosesten Unterstellungen gemacht und trotzdem sind wir jetzt gemeinsam hier. Würde ich nur das Negative betrachten, würde ich dich wohl keines Blickes mehr würdigen, nicht?"

Boerne drehte seinen Kopf zu Thiel und lächelte ihn an.

„Als ob das alles unberechtigt gewesen wäre. Du hast dich schließlich immer eingemischt, die Einsätze behindert und dich ständig in Gefahr gebracht. Meinst du ich war scharf drauf, dich irgendwann von Alberich obduzieren lassen zu müssen?"

„Sag bloß du hattest Angst um meiner einer?"

Boerne begann zu grinsen.

„Arschgeige! Natürlich, was glaubst du denn, warum ich so an die Decke gegangen bin? Ich bin ja wirklich ein impulsiver Mensch, aber wenn's um dich ging, war meine Zündschnur wirklich sehr, sehr kurz."

Ja, das war wohl wirklich so. Boerne hatte ihn halt ziemlich oft genervt und er hatte lange gebraucht, bis er verstanden hatte, dass es eigentlich mehr aus Sorge heraus war.

„Thiel, darf ich dich was fragen?"

Bei solchen Fragen wusste man direkt, dass es gleich unangenehm werden könnte und trotzdem nickte er dem Pathologen zu.

„Warum haben wir es nicht gewagt?"

Boerne deutete auf Thiel und dann schlussendlich auf sich.

„Stolz? Angst? Dummheit? Mangelnde Eier, um es in Klemms Worten zu sagen?"

Boerne seufzte hörbar auf.

„Aber du hast gespürt, dass ich", er machte eine ausschweifende Geste mit der Hand, „..mehr als kollegiales Interesse an dir hatte?"

Thiel begann zu nicken. Sicher hatte er es gemerkt, Boerne war ja auch nicht gerade unauffällig damit umgegangen.

„Mein Bauchgefühl hat's mir schon lang gesagt, Boerne."

„Und meins, dass du das genauso wolltest oder irre ich mich?"

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich irrte sich Boerne nicht, tat der ja sowieso nie.

„Und warum haben wir es nicht einfach versucht?"

Boerne meinte es wohl ernst. Er sah nicht so aus, als wäre das Thema für ihn beendet.

„Man, Boerne warum, warum, warum? Darum! Wir haben überhaupt nicht zueinander gepasst und auf Klatsch und Tratsch hatten wir ja wohl beide keine Lust. Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, hab ich die Entscheidung nicht alleine getroffen."

Der Rechtsmediziner nickte bestätigend.

„Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du dich direkt in eine andere Stadt versetzen lässt. Ich.." Boerne legte eine kurze Pause ein, „...ich dachte du bist in spätestens einem Monat zurück."

Thiels Herz wurde schwer. Die erste Zeit in Hamburg war wirklich schwer gewesen, denn es war kein einziger Tag vergangen, an dem er seine Entscheidung nicht bereut hatte.

„Du hättest vermutlich nur einmal anrufen und sagen müssen, dass ich zurück kommen soll. Warum hast du's nicht? Gekränkte Eitelkeit?"

„Spinnst du? Du hast gesagt, dass es das Beste ist, wenn wir uns eine Weile nicht sprechen und ich habe dir versprochen, dass mich daran halte", erklärte Boerne und wirkte für seine Verhältnisse nun sehr introvertiert.

„Du hast doch sonst noch nie auf mich gehört und immer das Gegenteil von dem getan, was ich gesagt hab'."

„Du kannst doch unsere Fälle nicht mit unserer Beziehung vergleichen."

„Wir hatten aber keine Beziehung!"

Was redete der denn da bitte?

„Nein, aber Gefühle, die uns beiden Angst gemacht hatten und nicht die nötige Courage, sie einander zu gestehen."

Da konnte Thiel nur nicken. Vielleicht hätte es ja doch klappen können mit ihnen? Vielleicht hätten sie keine Angst haben müssen? Vielleicht hätte sie überhaupt niemand krumm angesehen? Vielleicht wären sie heute glücklich miteinander? Vielleicht, aber das war ja nun wirklich kalter Kaffee.

„Und jetzt sind wir beide vergeben. Ich führe eine harmonische Beziehung und nehme an du genauso."

Wieder erfolgte ein Nicken seitens Thiel.

„Dann haben wir offensichtlich nicht alles falsch gemacht."

„Und das hier? Gestern? Heute Morgen?"

Wenn das nicht falsch war, dann wusste der Kommissar auch nicht weiter. Sie hatten sich gehen lassen und konnten nicht einmal Alkohol als Täter identifizieren. Dafür hatten sie eindeutig zu wenig getrunken.

„Wir haben uns gebührend verabschiedet und begrüßt."

Boerne grinste nun wirklich schelmisch.

„Und wieder verabschiedet."

Ja, denn der nächste Abschied stand ihnen unmittelbar bevor.

„Vielleicht haben wir das einfach nur gebraucht? - Zu spüren, ja wir haben das damals beide gewollt. Gut, um uns das zu zeigen ist es reichlich zu spät, aber können wir jetzt nicht befreiter durchs Leben gehen? Ich habe mich häufig gefragt, wie es wäre." Boerne griff nach Thiels Hand. „Mit dir! Wie küsst du? Wonach schmeckst du? Wie fühlt sich deine Haut unter meiner an?"

Der Kommissar musste schlucken, denn auch ihm war es genauso gegangen.

„Wir haben die, für uns, wichtigen Fragen geklärt oder? Meinst du das damit?"

Boerne nickte.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Jetzt können wir das Kapitel ruhigen Gewissens abschließen."

„Wirst du es Ralf sagen?", fragte Thiel und drückte Boernes Hand.

„Was sagen?"

„Weiß ich auch nicht."

Stille Übereinkünfte hatte es auch damals gegeben. Sicherlich war es nicht fair ihren Freunden gegenüber, aber in diesem Fall hatte wohl auch Boerne mal keine Lust auf Klamauk.

********

Auch wenn Boerne ihm angeboten hatte, dass er ihn nach Hamburg fahren würde, hatte sich der Kommissar dagegen entschieden. Zum Einen wollte er ihm keine Umstände machen und zum Anderen war es so am vernünftigsten.

„Aber wenigstens zum Bahnhof."

Das hatte Boerne sich nicht nehmen lassen und so standen sie nun vor dem Fahrkartenschalter.

„Boerne, ich kann mein Ticket wirklich selbst bezahlen", protestierte Thiel.

„Ich weiß was du verdienst und wenn ich dich schon nicht fahren darf, dann lass mich wenigstens das Zugticket bezahlen."

Der Professor sah nicht so aus, als könnte Thiel ihn davon abbringen, weshalb er mit den Augen rollte und zur Seite trat.

Gemeinsam liefen sie zu dem entsprechenden Gleis und Boerne steckte ihm die Karte in die Jackentasche.

Zu wissen, dass er in wenigen Minuten auf dem Rückweg nach Hamburg war, trübte die Laune des blonden Kommissars deutlich. Offensichtlich ging es dem Professor nicht anders, denn der sah auch nicht so glücklich aus.

„Thiel?"

„Mja, was is'?"

Boerne atmete durch, legte seine Arme an Thiels und wendete sich ihm zu.

„Dauert es jetzt wieder zwei Jahre, bis wir unssehen?"

Das wollte der Hauptkommissar nun wirklich nicht hoffen.

„Wir können uns ja auch mal gegenseitig besuchen, Boerne. Soweit auseinander sind wir ja jetzt auch nicht."

Komisch das diese Einsicht so lange auf sich warten lassen hatte.

„Können wir uns schreiben oder anrufen?"

Dem Professor schien das ja wirklich wichtig zu sein.

„Meinst du, dass das so schlau ist?"

„Das liegt ganz bei dir."

Thiel nickte und atmete durch. Klar wollte er den Kontakt zu Boerne jetzt nicht wieder verlieren, aber würde Thorsten das nicht komisch finden? Andererseits war da ja wohl mal überhaupt nichts dabei, denn immerhin waren er und Boerne ja sowas wie befreundet.

Der sich langsam nähernde Zug, fühlte sich beinahe wie eine saftige Ohrfeige an. Alles was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war, würde gleich für immer der Vergangenheit angehören und alles würde wieder seine geregelten Bahnen annehmen.

„Komm gut nach Hause."

Thiel nickte und setzte ein mildes Lächeln auf.

„Du auch. Mach's gut Boerne und danke."

Der Professor nickte und boxte Thiel in die Schulter

„Husch, husch".

Er machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung und Thiel stieg in den Zug. Eigentlich wollte er sich lieber nicht mehr umdrehen, aber das brachte er dann doch nicht übers Herz.

Boernes Blick war nicht zu deuten, aber fröhlich war der nicht.

Was ihn dann ritt, wusste der Kommissar weder in dem Moment, noch danach. Er stieg noch einmal aus dem Zug, zog Boerne am Revers zu sich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Der Letzte", murmelte Thiel an Boernes Lippen.

„Ja, der aller Letzte", bestätigte Boerne und umfasste das Gesicht des Kommissars.

Wie in fremde Welten abtauchen, wie ein Sommertag in der Karibik, so fühlte sich dieser Kuss an und trotzdem hatte man im Hinterkopf, dass der nächste Sturm die Sonne vertreiben würde.

„Ich muss jetzt", flüsterte Thiel, als sich ihre Lippen getrennt hatten.

„Ja."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach so Abschiede sind einfach nicht schön 😒


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So und weiter geht’s 😊
> 
> Danke an die liebe blue_tunic fürs Beta ❣️

Im Zug, als er auf den letzten Drücker eingestiegen war und der bereits los rollte, winkte er Boerne ein letztes Mal, der noch immer an Ort und Stelle stand. Auch er hatte die Hand zum Gruß erhoben und dieses Bild schmeckte Thiel überhaupt nicht. Nicht die Tatsache, dass er ihn verabschiedete, sondern weil der Zug sich unaufhaltsam von ihm fortbewegte und die letzten Stunden damit unwiederbringlich der Vergangenheit angehörten. Weshalb ihm so schwer ums Herz wurde, wollte er nicht hinterfragen. Stattdessen kramte er das Ticket heraus, welches Boerne ihm in die Jacke gesteckt hatte und staunte nicht schlecht.

  
„Erste Klasse. Das ist ja mal wieder so typisch!"

  
Warum tat der Professor so etwas ungefragt? Sah Thiel denn so aus, als wäre er es nicht gewohnt, in einem normalen Abteil zu sitzen? Wenn es nötig war, stand er auch mal eine Weile, aber so etwas war dem Pathologen logischerweise fremd.  
Nur weil sie Sex miteinander gehabt hatten, brauchte der jetzt wirklich nicht glauben, dass er ihn jetzt wie einen Gott behandeln musste.   
  
Mürrisch stapfte er trotzdem zu seinem Abteil und ließ sich dort auf einen der freien Sitze fallen. Es war nicht so, dass ihm das hier nicht zusagte, aber das musste er jetzt wirklich klarstellen und dem Anderen mitteilen, dass diese Aktion mehr als überflüssig war. Sicher wusste er, dass er sich vorgenommen hatte, erstmal ein wenig Abstand zu ihrem „_Vergehen_" zu gewinnen und dem Professor nicht sofort wieder zu schreiben, aber in diesem Fall war das ja wohl mehr als berechtigt. 

  
Entschlossen nahm er sein Handy zur Hand und öffnete den Chatverlauf. Nicht, dass in dem viel gestanden hätte, aber das ein oder andere Mal hatten sie sich früher schon geschrieben. Damals, vor über zwei Jahren. 

  
Eine neue Nachricht lenkte sofort Thiels Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Daran hatte er ja gar nicht mehr gedacht, dass Boerne ihm in der Nacht eine Nachricht geschrieben hatte. 

> _ **➿** _   
_ **Also Thiel, zum mitschreiben, abfotografieren und konservieren. ** _   
_ **Ich bereue es nicht. Keinen Kuss, keinen Blick, keine Minute. ** _   
_ **K.-F.B. ** _   
_ **➿** _

Direkt beschleunigte sich der Herzschlag des Kommissars und seine Wut, welche er eben noch verspürt hatte, wich einem eigenartigen Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend.   
Wie sollte er ihn da jetzt zusammenfalten und maßregeln? 

>   
_ **➿** _   
_ **Boerne, ich...** _   
_ **➿** _

  
Thiel hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das jetzt in schriftlicher Form niederschreiben sollte, weshalb er sich dann für eine Sprachnachricht entschied.  
„Boerne, ich... ich bereu's doch auch nicht. Also... ich hab schon 'n schlechtes Gewissen, aber ich fand's schön, okay? Ach und das mit der ersten Klasse hier... Findest du das nicht 'n büsschen übertrieben? Das wär nicht nötig gewesen."  
Zufrieden mit seinem Gestammel schickte er die Nachricht ab. Was Produktiveres hätte er eh nicht zustande gebracht. 

Um Thorsten zu beruhigen, schrieb er ihm direkt, dass er in guten zwei Stunden da sein würde und freute sich ja schon auch irgendwie darauf, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. 

> _ **➿** _   
_ **Übertrieben? Nicht im Entferntesten. Wenn ich dich schon nicht persönlich in Hamburg abliefern durfte, dann soll es wenigstens nicht an ein wenig Komfort in der Bahn scheitern, nicht? ** _   
_ **Außerdem weiß man ja nie, was für lausige Penner dort so zugegen sind. ☝🏻** _   
_ **➿** _

Thiel musste über Boernes Nachricht wirklich schmunzeln. Nein, sauer konnte er auf ihn beim besten Willen nicht sein. 

> _ **➿** _   
_ **Den letzten, den du in meinem Beisein als lausigen Penner beschimpft hast, war mein Vater. 😏** _   
_ **➿** _

Zum Glück saß er allein dort, sonst hätte er ob seines dreckigen Lachens bestimmt fragende Blicke kassiert. 

> _ **➿** _   
_ **Da wusste ich auch noch nicht, dass dein Vater, ich zitiere:** _   
_ **„Der mit der Hüftprothese" ist. 😬** _   
_ **➿** _

Das fühlte sich viel zu gut an, mit Boerne zu schreiben, weshalb er sich selbst ermahnte und an der Stelle einen Cut machte. In Hamburg konnte er schließlich auch nicht mit ihm schreiben, denn das würde Thorsten sofort spanisch vorkommen. Jeder wusste, dass Thiel kein Freund der modernen Kommunikationstechnik war.

********

„Bin wieder da!", teilte Thiel mit, als er die Tür hinter sich hatte ins Schloss fallen lassen. Ohne Umwege ging er in die Küche, aus der Geräusche drangen, weshalb Thiel daraus schloss, dass sein Freund dort am Werkeln war.  
„Frank, da bist du ja."  
Sofort wurde er in eine herzliche Umarmung gezogen und schon folgte auch ein Kuss.  
„Moin."  
„Hast du Hunger? Ich habe gekocht."  
Thiel begann zu nicken und setzte sich an den bereits gedeckten Tisch.   
  


********

„Welches der unzähligen Biere war denn schlecht?", fragte Thorsten während des Essens.  
„Das Letzte", antwortete der Kommissar verlegen. Bestimmt dachte Thorsten, dass ihm das unangenehm wäre. Der konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er eigentlich nur wegen seiner Lüge peinlich berührt war.  
„Und Nadeshda? Meinst du, sie kommt durch?", fragte Thorsten und lachte.  
„Die Chancen stehen 70/30", gackerte Thiel. Nadeshda hatte er zuvor noch nie so betrunken erlebt.   
„Schmeckt es dir? Sicher, dass du keinen Wein möchtest? Ich habe hier einen erstklassigen Château."  
Thiel schluckte. Was hatten die nur alle mit Wein und warum musste Thorsten dem Professor manchmal so ähnlich sein?   
„Auf keinen Fall!"  
Thorsten versuchte dieses Mal gar nicht ihn umzustimmen, da der wohl davon ausging, dass sein Freund heute einfach generell keinen Alkohol sehen und schmecken wollte.

********

Eine Weile später, es war schon nach 21 Uhr, lagen Thiel und Thorsten kuschelnd auf dem Sofa und guckten sich zusammen einen Tatort an.   
Boerne würde jetzt bestimmt gleich wieder seine Expertise zum Besten geben, schon jetzt wissen, warum der Mann verstorben war und sich darüber aufregen, dass das Ganze hier vollkommen unrealistisch sei, dachte Thiel. Er erschrak selbst über seine Gedanken und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er schon wieder an den Rechtsmediziner denken musste.   
  
„Was hast du heute gemacht? Deinen Kater auskuriert?", wollte Thorsten wissen und kraulte Thiels Hinterkopf.  
„Nö, war mit Boerne am Aasee", säuselte Thiel, der die Streicheleinheiten seines Freundes genoss.   
„Mit Boerne? Warum das denn?"  
Täuschte sich Thiel oder klang Thorsten wirklich so überrascht.  
„Weil das Wetter gepasst hat und wir uns lang nicht gesehen ham'?"  
Warum musste er sich denn neuerdings rechtfertigen, mit wem er sich traf oder nicht?  
„Was dagegen?", warf er nach.  
„Natürlich nicht. Mich verwundert es nur ein klein wenig. Ich dachte, du kannst ihn nicht ausstehen. Der Kauz ist ja nun auch wirklich speziell."  
„Ach und du nicht oder was?", erboste sich Thiel, dem das Gestichel total auf den Senkel ging.  
„Was soll das denn heißen?"  
Thorsten klang wirklich so, als könne er Thiel nicht im Geringsten folgen.  
„Mann, können wir jetzt mal den Film schauen? Ich geh sonst ins Bett!"

********

Etwas beleidigt war sein Freund ja schon gewesen, aber wenigstens hatten sie den Film dann doch noch zu Ende gucken können.  
Während Thiel sich die Zähne putzte, klingelte sein Handy, welches auf dem Fenstersims lag.   
Mit der Zahnbürste im Mund griff er danach und fragte sich, wer um diese Zeit noch etwas von ihm wollen könnte.

> _ **➿** _   
_ **Ich hoffe, du bist gut in Hamburg angekommen. Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht und grüß mir deinen Psychologen. ** _   
_ **K.-F.B. ** _   
_ **➿** _

Thiel musste grinsen, fluchte aber gleich, weil ihm die Zahnpasta aus dem Mund über die Brust nach unten tropfte.  
„So eine Scheiße!"  
Mit dem Handtuch entfernte er die hellblaue Hinterlassenschaft und schrieb Boerne zurück.

> _ **➿** _   
_ **War aber langweilig. ** _   
_ **Hätte mich doch von dir kutschieren lassen sollen. Wegen dem Unterhaltungswert und so. 😋 ** _   
_ **Schlaf gut. ** _   
_ **➿** _

********

„Gruß vom Professor", sagte Thiel, als er sein Handy auf das Nachtkästchen legte.   
Thorsten blickte überrascht von seinem Buch auf, welches er gerade im Begriff war zu lesen.   
„Aha? Danke."  
Begeistert klang das ja nicht gerade, doch das war Thiel ziemlich egal. Er war müde und wollte jetzt nur noch schlafen. Morgen würde bestimmt wieder ein anstrengender Tag im Präsidium auf ihn warten. 

***~Fortsetzung folgt~***


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, Ja, die lieben Kolleginnen.  
Vielleicht sollte Thiel sich endlich mal einen männlichen Kommissar suchen. Die Fragen nicht so viel nach 😁
> 
> Und wieder Beta von der lieben blue_tunic ❣️

Thiels gute Laune war für einen Montag ausgesprochen gut, was natürlich auch seiner Kollegin Rita Strobel nicht entgangen war.

„Wollen Se' 'n Kaffee?", fragte der Hauptkommissar und schenkte zwei Tassen ein.

„Sie haben Kaffee gekocht und wollen mir einen anbieten?"

Rita erhob sich vom Bürostuhl und musterte den Blonden.

„Sie haben montags nie gute Laune, haben Sie generell ja nicht so oft und Sie pfeifen."

Was wollte die denn jetzt von Thiel? Mussten Frauen einem wirklich wegen allem ein Motiv anhängen?

„Ist das denn verboten? Wollen Sie mich jetzt verhaften?", fragte Thiel und kippte sich eine ordentliche Ladung Zucker in den Kaffee.

„Raus mit der Sprache, was ist los? Hat Thorsten Ihnen einen Antrag gemacht?"

Beinahe hätte sich der Hauptkommissar jetzt an seinem Kaffee verschluckt und stellte die Tasse hustend auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Blödsinn. Soweit kommt's noch. Ich heirate im Leben nicht mehr!"

Niemand würde ihn jemals dazu bringen, sich nochmals so fest zu binden. Das war damals mit Susanne schon nicht gut gegangen.

„Was erfreut Sie dann so, Chef?"

Thiel wusste, dass seine Kollegin sowieso keine Ruhe geben würde, weshalb er sich wieder setzte und zu lächeln begann.

„Ich war doch auf dem Geburtstag von der Klemm."

„Ach, die mit der Säuferstimme? Nowak hält ja ganz große Stücke auf sie."

Ja, auch in Hamburg kannte man die Frau Staatsanwalt, was Thiel wiederum gut fand. Ab und zu hatten sie deshalb beruflich noch miteinander zu tun, was dem Kommissar irgendwie gut tat.

„Ich weiß nur nicht, wer mehr Haare auf den Zähnen hat. Die Frau Staatsanwalt oder er", meinte Thiel grinsend.

„Und der Geburtstag hat Sie so gut gelaunt gestimmt oder Ihre alten Bekannten?"

„Na hören Se' mal, nach der langen Zeit."

********

„War Schmidts Liebling auch da?", fragte Rita, als die Kommissare zu einer Zeugenbefragung fuhren.

„Sie meinen die Koryphäe?", fragte Thiel lachend, woraufhin Rita ebenfalls kicherte und nickte.

„Worauf Se' einen lassen können. War aber schön, ihn mal wieder zu sehen."

Ja, das war es wirklich, wenn er geahnt hätte, dass er nach dem Wochenende in Münster wieder so etwas wie Heimweh verspürte, hätte er es sich wohl verkniffen.

„Meinen Sie, wir sollten Dr. Schmidt erzählen, dass Sie mit anderen Rechtsmedizinern in Ihrer Freizeit verkehren?", gackerte Rita.

„Lieber nicht, sonst fängt der auch noch an mit Vokabeln um sich zu werfen. Das lassen wir mal lieber sein."

Dr. Olaf Schmidt und Boerne kannten sich nämlich auch schon gefühlte 100 Jahre. Gemeinsam hatten sie damals studiert, aber so rechte Freunde waren die nie geworden.

Ja, Boerne hatte hier seinen Ruf weg, wenn auch nicht gerade den besten, aber Thiel wusste es zum Glück ja besser.

„Und wie hat es sich angefühlt? Also Ihren Kollegen zu sehen?"

Rita ließ heute gar nicht locker, aber das konnte seiner guten Laune trotzdem keinen Abbruch tun.

„Komisch. Es ist alles so lang her und trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl es wär gestern gewesen."

Seine Kollegin war für Thiel nach Thorsten seine größte Vertrauensperson. Im Prinzip wusste sie alles, mehr als ihm manchmal lieb war.

„Naja, das war zu erwarten, aber nach zwei Jahren sind Sie jetzt schließlich über ihn weg und haben mit Thorsten ja wirklich die bessere Partie gemacht."

Wenn die wüsste, dachte Thiel und lächelte gequält nickend in ihre Richtung.

********

Der Tag hatte sich tatsächlich wie ein Kaugummi gezogen, aber bald würde er Feierabend machen können und darauf freute sich der Kommissar schon mächtig.

> _ **➿** _
> 
> _ **Wann machst du heute Schluss?** _
> 
> _ **➿** _

Lächelnd formten seine Finger auf dem Display eine Antwort.

Thiel genoss die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes sehr. Vor allem war es aber schön, wenn man wusste, dass zu Hause jemand auf einen wartete. Zwar wohnten Thorsten und er noch gar nicht richtig zusammen, aber meistens verbrachten sie ihre Zeit zusammen bei Thiel.

Erst durch ihn fühlte sich Thiel wieder gewollt und geliebt. All das hatte er in den letzten Jahren so oft vermisst gehabt. Zwar hätte er nie erwartet, dass er sein Glück mit einem Mann finden würde, aber das störte ihn keineswegs.

********

„Liegt noch irgendwas an?", fragte Thiel, nachdem er den Rechner runtergefahren hatte und in seine Jacke geschlüpft war.

„Nein, alles erledigt. Wegen mir können wir gern Feierabend machen", entgegnete Rita und zog sich ebenfalls ihren Mantel über.

So verließen Sie gemeinsam das Präsidium und Thiel suchte vergeblich sein Portmonee.

„Stimmt was nicht?"

„Mein Geldbeutel", murmelte der Kommissar, doch in keiner Tasche hatte er ihn gefunden.

„Ich geh nochmal schnell ins Büro."

„Soll ich auf Sie warten? Ich kann Sie gerne nach Hause fahren."

Das Angebot war wirklich verlockend, weshalb Thiel sich beeilte und schnellen Schrittes zurück huschte. Leider war auch im Büro keine Spur zu entdecken, weshalb er sich sicher war, dass er ihn zu Hause vergessen haben musste.

Naja, wenigstens hatte er Rita, die ihn fahren wollte. Laufen wäre ihm hier in Hamburg entschieden zu weit.

Kaum hatte Thiel das Präsidium verlassen, blieb er wie erstarrt stehen. Auf dem Parkplatz, neben Ritas Wagen, stand ein schwarzes Cabrio.

**MS-KF-101**. Boerne?

Jetzt halluzinierte er aber, anders war das nicht zu erklären.

„Ach, der Herr Hauptkommissar. Guten Abend."

Es war tatsächlich Boerne, der neben Rita stand und sich ihm zuwendete.

„Boerne? Wa- was machst du hier?"

Thiels Herz begann augenblicklich zu klopfen.

„Suchst du den hier?", fragte der Rechtsmediziner und wedelte mit etwas Schwarzem in der Hand, das verdächtig nach seinem Portmonee aussah.

„Woher?", stammelte Thiel, der noch immer ganz von den Socken war. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, den Pathologen so schnell wieder zu sehen.

„Was für eine Frage, Thiel. Den hab ich natürlich unter meinem Bett gefunden. Nun ja, viel mehr meine Raumkosmetikerin, nicht, aber das ist ja auch völlig unwichtig."

Natürlich entging Thiel nicht, dass Rita gerade ein Licht aufging, doch hoffte er, dass sie nicht unbedingt gleich eins und eins zusammen zählte.

„Ähm Chef, brauchen Sie jetzt meinen Fahrdienst oder kann ich dann los?"

„Natürlich braucht er ihn nicht, liebe Frau Strobel. Ich werde den Herrn Hauptkommissar selbstverständlich nach Hause fahren, nicht, da müssen Sie keinen Umweg machen", mischte sich Boerne ein und hauchte Thiels Kollegin einen Kuss auf die Hand. Entzückt knickste sie, was bei Thiel ein sofortiges Augenrollen auslöste.

„Wie aufmerksam von Ihnen, Herr Professor."

„Ach nicht doch. Ich bin Karl-Friedrich, KF oder um es in Thiels Worten zu sagen, Boerne. Suchen Sie sich was aus."

Das war Boernes Ernst? Sonst bestand der doch auch immer darauf, dass man seinen Titel würdigte.

„Ich bin die Rita, freut mich, Sie mal persönlich kennenzulernen. Dann wünsche ich den Herren noch einen schönen Abend. Wiedersehen Karl-Friedrich."

Boerne schloss seine Augen, zog die Mundwinkel zusammen und nickte ihr erfreut zu.

„Tschüss Chef."

Ein letztes Mal winkte Rita Thiel und anschließend Boerne zu, stieg dann in ihren Wagen und fuhr schließlich davon.

Thiel war noch immer perplex.

\- Zu Perplex.

„Äh... Hi Boerne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hach wie selbstlos vom Professor 🤓


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für das schnelle Beta ❣️
> 
> Hier kommt der nächste Teil

„Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht überfallen, aber ich dachte, den würdest du spätestens heute Abend vermissen."

Der Professor lächelte ihn warmherzig an, weshalb Thiel endlich in die Pötte kam, sich vom Eingang löste und auf Boerne zutrat.

„Ja, hab ich ehrlich gesagt grad erst gemerkt", gab er zu und lächelte etwas versonnen. Irgendwie hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er sich ihm gegenüber gerade angemessen verhalten sollte. Zum Glück nahm der Professor ihm diese Entscheidung ab und so fand er sich gleich in den Armen des Forensikers wieder. Boernes Duft umhüllte ihn regelrecht, genau wie die Wärme, die von dem fremden und doch so vertrauten Körper ausging. 

„Schön dich zu sehen", flüsterte Boerne an sein Ohr und löste sich dann auch schon wieder von ihm. Schade eigentlich, aber es war vernünftig. So hätte er sich nun wirklich von keinem seiner Kollegen sehen lassen wollen.

„Du bist jetzt extra deswegen hergekommen?", fragte Thiel schließlich.

„Ach was, ich hatte hier in der Gegend...", Boerne hielt inne, „Nun eigentlich schon, ja", gab er verlegen zu.

„Schlimm?"

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Das war Boerne wie er ihn kannte. Sich für nichts zu schade und immer für eine Überraschung gut.

„Es ist kalt. Wollen wir?"

Boerne deutete auf seinen Wagen.

„Gerne."

** **** **

Es fühlte sich ausgesprochen komisch an, von Boerne nach Hause gefahren zu werden. Damals war das ja Normalität gewesen, aber jetzt war eben nicht mehr damals. Dass der Professor ihn jemals vom Hamburger Präsidium nach Hause fahren würde, wäre dem Kommissar niemals in den Sinn gekommen. Bisher war der Gedanke auch viel zu abwegig gewesen.

„Warum hast du ihn nicht mit der Post geschickt? Wäre doch viel einfacher gewesen."

„Damit ich das Risiko eingehe, dass diese unterbelichteten Kretins ihn verschlampen? Nein, also bei so etwas Wichtigem lasse ich keine Pfuscher ans Werk. Nicht auszudenken was los wäre, wenn dein Portmonee abhanden kommen würde."

Thiel musste lächeln. Boerne war aber manchmal auch wirklich zu aufmerksam, doch der Kommissar wusste auch, dass Boerne nie etwas ohne Eigennutzen tat.

„Und dann hast du dich aufopferungsvoll der Aufgabe angenommen, ja?"

Nun zog Boerne eine Schnute und hielt an der Ampel.

„Gut, vielleicht war es auch die Verlockung dich ein paar Minuten sehen zu können, nicht, aber das, mein Lieber, wirst du niemals aus meinem Mund hören", feixte der Pathologe, weshalb Thiel herzlich zu lachen begann.

„Oh Boerne, du bist wirklich ein Phänomen."

„Danke, dies kann ich nur zurückgeben, Thiel."

** **** **

„...und hier vorne jetzt links", wies Thiel seinen leibeigenen Chauffeur an.

„Das ist ja eine merkwürdige Wohngegend. Nun ja, wenigstens schnell zu erreichen", kommentierte Boerne während des Parkvorgangs.

„Joa, du wurdest auch nur zweimal geblitzt."

Thiel musste schmunzeln. Es gab einfach Dinge im Leben, die sich wohl nie ändern würden.

„Hast du gesehen, wie die Ampeln hier schalten? Das ist eine derartige Zumutung für den gesamten Hamburger Straßenverkehr und außerdem waren besagte Ampeln eindeutig orange."

„Von wegen orange. Kirschgrün waren die!", prustete Thiel.

„Ich glaube du solltest dir dringend eine Brille zulegen." 

Thiel lachte noch lauter und zeigte dem Professor den Vogel.

Herrlich, es fühlte sich genauso an wie früher. Ja, kein bisschen anders.

Als sie sich langsam beruhigt hatten und ihr Lachen abgeklungen war, saßen beide Männer etwas unschlüssig da. Ob er ihm anbieten sollte, noch mit nach oben zu kommen? Vermutlich hatte Boerne darauf bestimmt keine Lust und Zeit hatte der ja sowieso nie. Boerne war immer irgendwie auf dem Sprung, wirkte so, als wäre er stets dazu bereit, sich ins nächste Abenteuer zu stürzen. 

Aber wäre es nicht unhöflich ihn nicht zu fragen?

„Ich sollte dann vielleicht ..." , „Willst du vielleicht..", meldeten sich beide gleichzeitig zu Wort und hielten verlegen inne.

„Du zuerst", meinte Boerne zuvorkommend, wie es seiner Etikette entsprach. 

„Mja, ich wollt fragen, ob du noch mit hoch kommen magst, aber das ist ja totaler Blödsinn. Du musst ja noch fahren und wahrscheinlich hast du an deinem Feierabend besseres zu tun also..", „Ich komme sehr gerne noch einen Augenblick mit nach oben", unterbrach Boerne ihn lächelnd.

„Vorausgesetzt dein werter Freund hat nichts dagegen", warf er noch nach.

„Thorsten ist glaub ich gar nicht da. Wir wohnen noch nicht zusammen. Also, nicht richtig jedenfalls".

„Nicht richtig", wiederholte der Professor.

„Mja, also... Kommst du?"

** **** **

„Ganz nett hier", meinte Boerne und lehnte das Bügelbrett gegen die Wand, welches ihnen nach Betreten der Wohnung entgegen geflogen war. Thiel konnte nur etwas peinlich berührt lächeln und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er nie auf Thorsten hörte, wenn der ihn zum Saubermachen motivieren wollte.

„Mja, also, ich bin eh mehr in der Arbeit", flunkerte Thiel, doch das würde Boerne bestimmt durchschauen. Lügen konnte der Kommissar halt noch nie.

„Nun ja, ich würde mal sagen, dass du dich hier häuslich eingerichtet hast."

Boerne griff nach einem getragenen T-Shirt, welches über einer Palme hing.

„Fast wie früher", gluckste Boerne und warf das T-Shirt auf einen weiteren Wäscheberg neben der Badezimmertür.

„Mja, können wir das einfach ignorieren und vielleicht was trinken?"

„Mir ist zwar noch nicht ganz klar, wie ich diesen Verhau ignorieren soll, aber man wächst bekanntlich ja an seinen Aufgaben, nicht?"

Thiel musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und marschierte augenblicklich in Richtung Küche.

„Ich hätte einen erstklassigen Franzosen offen. Vielleicht stimmt der dich ja gnädig", rief Thiel unnötig laut, denn schon stand der Rechtsmediziner hinter ihm.

„Nun, der könnte mich in der Tat ein wenig von diesem", er blickte sich weiter um, „Zustand hier ablenken, aber du weißt doch genau, dass ich nicht trinke, wenn ich noch gedenke zu fahren."

Verdammt, das hatte der Kommissar natürlich längst wieder ausgeblendet. Da sich alles so vertraut anfühlte, hatte er die Tatsache schon beinahe wieder verdrängt, dass ja gar nichts mehr wie früher sondern anders war.

„Anderseits ist gegen ein Gläschen nichts einzuwenden und ich kann feierlich verkünden, dass sich letztes Jahr der ein oder andere Punkt in Flensburg verabschiedet hat."

„Ach deswegen sammelst du wieder an Ampeln", prustete Thiel und holte zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank. 

„Payback für die oberen Zehntausend, Thiel, davon verstehst du nichts", blaffte Boerne und klang sogar ein bisschen beleidigt.

„Nee, das is mir wirklich zu hoch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohne kabbeln geht’s halt nicht :D


	12. Chapter 12

Dank Thorsten, der vor dem Wochenende eingekauft hatte, konnte Thiel wenigstens einen annehmbar gefüllten Kühlschrank vorweisen. Gemeinsam hatten sie auf die Schnelle Spaghetti Aglio Olio und einen Salat zubereitet und saßen jetzt gemeinsam am Küchentisch.

„Zum Wohl."

Thiel hob sein Glas und prostete Boerne zu, der es ihm gleich tat.

„Ein hervorragender Wein, aber warum besitzt du so etwas überhaupt?"

„Gezwungenermaßen. In 'ner Beziehung muss man halt Kompromisse machen", erklärte Thiel und stocherte mit der Gabel im Salat herum.

„Und das beinhaltet neuerdings auch Getränke, die einem nicht schmecken?", fragte der Professor und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ach was heißt nicht schmecken. Ich mag Bier halt einfach lieber."

„Thiel, ich bitte dich, du warst noch nie scharf auf Wein", brachte es Boerne ganz richtig auf den Punkt und natürlich wollte er dann wissen, was der Kompromiss war.

„Mja, dafür darf ich Fußball schauen und so."

Boerne grinste und aß ohne Kommentar weiter. Das war dem Kommissar auch irgendwie lieber, denn so gern plauderte er jetzt auch nicht aus dem Nähkästchen. Zumindest nicht bei Boerne. Bei allen anderen schwärmte er ja schon ganz gern von seinem tollen Freund, der sein Leben so positiv beeinflusst hatte. 

** **** **

Nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen schnappte sich Boerne die Weingläser und setzte sich auf die Couch. Thiel musste lächeln, denn das hatte er so unzählige Male schon vermisst. Schnell verstaute er das Geschirr in der Spülmaschine und setzte sich dann neben Boerne. Der hatte inzwischen ein Buch von Thorsten in den Händen und blätterte darin herum. 

„Is' nicht meins", merkte Thiel unnötigerweise an.

„Was du nicht sagst", entgegnete der Professor schelmisch und legte es wieder zurück.

Gerade als Thiel etwas sagen wollte, klingelte sein Handy.

„Tschuldigung", sagte er verlegen und nahm das Gespräch entgegen.

„Mja?"

„Na endlich Frank. Bist du jetzt zu Hause?", wollte Thorsten wissen.

„Ja seit 'ner Stunde oder so. Warum?"

Hoffentlich wollte der jetzt nicht noch vorbei kommen. Boerne und Thorsten schien ihm wirklich keine gute Kombination für seine Nerven.

„Weil ich mir überlegt habe, ob wir nicht essen gehen wollen und anschließend noch ins Sommerstübchen. Da ist doch heute Abend dieser kleine, aber feine Tanzabend, zu welchem wir gehen wollten."

Wir, dachte Thiel, wollten eigentlich gar nichts. Scharf war er da noch nie drauf und tat es doch nur seinem Freund zuliebe.

„Mja, das hört sich nicht verkehrt an, aber das müssen wir ein andermal machen."

„Warum? Sag bloß nicht, du hast wieder Arbeit mit nach Hause genommen oder willst wieder nächtliche Observationen durchführen."

Zu 99 Prozent war das dann meistens der Grund, aber heute halt nicht.

„Nee, im Gegenteil. Boerne ist da. Also der Professor und wir ham' grad schon was gegessen."

Ehrlichkeit gehörte in einer Beziehung dazu, aber man musste ja nicht alles breittreten, versuchte sich Thiel die Sache mit Boerne schön zu reden.

„Wie jetzt? Der ist bei dir? Und warum erzählst du mir sowas nicht?"

Thorsten klang ernsthaft beleidigt.

„Weil es spontan war? Mann und außerdem ist das ja wohl nicht verboten, oder? Der hat mir meinen Geldbeutel gebracht. Ist doch nett."

„Ja, total nett."

Langsam war Thiel wirklich genervt. Was musste sein Freund da jetzt bitte so einen Wind machen? So kannte er ihn überhaupt nicht.

„Frank, ich fahr jetzt einfach nach Münster und du kannst deinen Freund sehen", mischte sich Boerne ein und lächelte ihn an. Scheinbar hatteer mitbekommen, dass er das Problem war. Natürlich hatte Boerne es mitbekommen. Der war ja auch sowas wie ein Psychoonkel, zumindest gab er sich früher gerne mal so.

„Kommt gar nich' in Frage, Boerne."

Nur weil Thorsten eine Welle machte, musste der Professor ja nun wirklich nicht gehen.

„Er könnte doch auch einfach vorbei kommen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir interessante Gesprächsthemen finden würden."

Das war sich Thiel leider auch, weshalb er da heute wirklich keine Lust drauf hatte.

„Was sagt er?", fragte Thorsten.

„Dass du ja her kommen könntest."

„Warum sollte ich das denn bitteschön?"

„Hast du heute deine Tage oder was ist los? Ich hab jetzt auch echt keinen Bock auf dein Genöle!", schimpfte Thiel, dem sowas total auf den Senkel ging.

„Entschuldige Schatz. Ich war nur verwundert. Erst habt ihr gar keinen Kontakt und dann ist er plötzlich.. Mein Verhalten ist kindisch, verzeih mir."

Erleichtert atmete der Kommissar durch. Im Streit hätte er das Telefonat wirklich ungern beendet.

„Weißt du was? Ihr macht euch einen netten Abend und wenn dir so viel daran liegt, dann könnten wir ja demnächst ein Treffen machen mit dem Professor und seinem HK, was meinst du?"

Das hörte sich gut an, weshalb Thiel freudig zustimmte. Ob das aber auch so schlau war, das wollte er jetzt erstmal nicht hinterfragen.

** **** **

Boerne, welcher zwischenzeitlich zur Toilette gegangen war, setzte sich neben Thiel und wendete sich ihm zu.

„Du hast jetzt Ärger wegen mir. Ich wollte das wirklich nicht."

Boerne ließ den Kopf hängen und seufzte. 

„Blödsinn, der hat sich schon beruhigt. Ich hoffe, dass du wenigstens noch 'n büsschen bleibst, damit der Terz nicht ganz umsonst war."

„Aber ich hab noch eine ältere Dame im Kühlschrank, welche ihr letztes Abendmahl nicht überlebt hat", erzählte Boerne.

„Die sollte ich heute Abend noch, nun ja", er räusperte sich, „untersuchen."

Anschließend zog Boerne eine amüsierte Schnute, weshalb Thiel nicht anders konnte als herzlich zu lachen.

„Deine Kunden sind doch schon tot. Die läuft dir doch nicht mehr weg."

„Aber wenn sie vergiftet wurde?"

„Boerne, komm schon."

Thiel legte einen Dackelblick auf.

„Ich hab es Ralf versprochen, dass er bis morgen...". „Bitte. Wofür hat man denn Angestellte?", unterbrach Thiel und zog einen Schmollmund.

Theatralisch rollte der Professor mit den Augen, stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und hielt sich wenig später sein Handy ans Ohr.

„Haller? Wer? Achso, ja. Äh, Alberich? Nachtschicht!", hörte er Boerne sagen, der in die Küche ging, um seiner Assistentin wohl A den Abend zu verderben und B unnötige Anweisungen zu geben.

Tat Thiel zwar für Haller leid, aber wenn Boerne jetzt schon mal da war...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was täte der Mann nur ohne seine Assistentin.... :D   
Ich kann ihr frustriertes Gesicht vor mir sehen.  
Egal, das verspricht einen schönen Abend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein wenig E schadet keiner Story, nech? 🤪

Während Boerne mit Alberich sprach - Thiel verstand nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem Fachchinesisch - lümmelte sich der Kommissar auf die Couch und schloss verträumt seine Augen.

Wie hatte er doch diesen geschäftigen, pflichtbewussten Rechtsmediziner vermisst. Warum er damals nach Hamburg gegangen war und dass er es als richtig empfunden hatte, konnte er momentan nur noch so halb verstehen. Sicher war er hier nicht unglücklich, er hatte ja Thorsten, aber Münster war eben zu seinem Zuhause geworden. Schon lange. 

„Das war vielleicht eine Geburt, aber ich glaube, das Wichtigste ist nun geklärt", stöhnte Boerne und ließ sich neben Thiel plumpsen. 

„Is' Se' sauer?", fragte er.

„Ach was, natürlich nicht. Ich soll dich recht schön grüßen."

Haller war und blieb einfach eine gute Haut. Schade, dass Boerne ihr das viel zu selten zeigte, auch wenn der das genauso sah. 

„Und jetzt?", fuhr Boerne fort.

„Was meinst du?"

„Naja, jetzt haben wir alle möglichen Störquellen ausgeschaltet", erklärte der Professor und rutschte etwas näher.

„Und was gedenken Sie aus der Situation zu machen, Herr Professor?", fragte Thiel, der etwas nervös wurde, nicht unbedingt aber auf eine unangenehme Art und Weise.

„Nun,..." Boerne schien wohl selbst nicht genau zu wissen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Stattdessen rückte er noch weiter auf, legte seinen Arm um Thiels Nacken und die Stirn an dessen Schläfe. 

Eigentlich hatte Thiel gedacht, dass Boerne und er sich einig waren, als sie... aber vielleicht waren Sie sich ja auch einig? Einig darin, dass sie das eben nicht so meinten, was am Bahnhof gesprochen wurde. 

Boernes warmer Atem auf seiner Haut, der ganz leicht nach Rotwein roch, fühlte sich unbeschreiblich an. Wenn man einmal die Möglichkeit hätte, das Leben für ein paar Minuten anzuhalten, würde er diese Karte wohl gerne jetzt ziehen. Eine angehaltene Welt, in der es nur sie beide gab, in der sie niemand stören konnte, in der sie nichts bereuen mussten, in der sie sich einfach nur gut taten.

Während Thiel versuchte seinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu halten und die Nähe genoss, krabbelten Boernes Finger über seinen Bauch, nach oben zu Thiels Brust.

„Geht's dir gut?", flüsterte Boerne und seine Lippen streichelten dabei seine Wange.

„Ja", entgegnete Thiel mit rauer Stimme und schloss seine Augen.

„Mir auch".

Boernes Lippen berührten erneut die Haut des Kommissars, jedoch nicht zufällig sondern bestimmt. Er hatte seine Wange geküsst und genau das löste in Thiels Magengegend ein wahnsinniges Kribbeln aus. 

Die Hand, welche bis gerade auf seiner Brust geruht hatte, lag jetzt an der anderen Wange des Hauptkommissars und der Daumen streichelte dessen Jochbein. Ohne Gegenwehr ließ Thiel Boerne sein Gesicht zu ihm drehen, doch die Augen öffnete er nicht. Bevor Boernes Lippen ganz auf seinen lagen, er konnte die weiche Haut schon spüren, hielt der Professor dann inne. 

„Moment."

Jetzt öffnete der Kommissar doch seine Augen, um zu sehen, warum Boerne sich von ihm löste. 

„Alberich wird auch ohne meine Expertise auskommen, bis ich wieder zu Hause bin."

Das fand Thiel irgendwie vernünftig, also das Handy auszuschalten, weshalb er ebenfalls nach seinem griff und es ihm gleich tat. 

Warum sie das jetzt taten, war Thiel zwar irgendwie bewusst, aber hatten sie nicht entschieden, dass das eine einmalige Sache war?

Auch Boerne schien nun etwas unsicherer als vor wenigen Sekunden. Er stand etwas verlegen in der Gegend herum und fuhr sich dabei durchs Haar. Alleine für den Blick eben sollte Boerne einen Waffenschein besitzen müssen, weshalb er gar nicht anders konnte, als sich von der Couch zu erheben. 

> _ ➿ _
> 
> _ Ich sollte dich nicht mit all meinen Sinnen begehren, als ob wir nicht - schon beide vergeben wären _
> 
> _ ➿ _

Er überwand die wenigen Schritte und griff schließlich nach Boernes Krawatte.

„Du weißt, wir sollten das nicht tun."

Boerne nickte.

„Nein, wir sollten das wirklich nicht tun, Thiel, da hast du Recht."

Der Professor legte seine Hände an die Hüften des Kommissars und neigte seinen Kopf nach unten zu Thiel. Stirn an Stirn standen sie da. 

„Wir sollten uns nicht küssen", meinte Thiel und zog Boerne an der Krawatte weiter zu sich, bis sich ihre Lippen schließlich berührten. Zart erwiderte der Anzugträger diesen Kuss und nickte schließlich.

„Nein, sollten wir nicht", flüsterte er mit geschlossenen Augen und schon spürte Thiel wieder die weichen Lippen und den Bart, der so angenehm auf seiner Haut prickelte.

„Und schon gar nicht so", murmelte Boerne. Kaum ausgesprochen, glitt Boernes Zunge vorsichtig über die Lippen des Kommissars, der diese bereitwillig öffnete. Zärtlich, aber auch forschend eroberte der Professor Thiels Mundhöhle, was ihm ein aufgeregtes Keuchen entlockte.

„Vor allem nicht so", stöhnte Thiel und schob sich mit Boerne in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. Dort angekommen übernahm Boerne dann das Ruder und schon hatte Thiel die Tür im Rücken. Hungrige Lippen glitten über seinen Hals, während Boerne Thiels Hände mit seinen gegen das Holz pinnte. 

„Wir sind erwachsen und haben uns im Griff", meinte Boerne und blickte in Thiels Gesicht.

„Mja, eben. Wir sind beide vergeben", keuchte Thiel heiser und versank dabei in moosgrüne, funkelnde Augen.

„Und wir können unser überschüssiges Testosteron zurückhalten", fuhr Boerne fort und drückte sich gegen Thiel, so dass es deutlich zu spüren war, wie erregt der Professor bereits war. 

„Können wir nicht!"

Entschlossen oder eher kapitulierend versuchte Thiel die Lippen des anderen zu erreichen und der ließ ihn gewähren. 

Boerne ließ nun von Thiels Händen ab, schob seine dann unter Thiels T-Shirt und zog es ihm kurzerhand über den Kopf.

„Gott, Thiel, ich will dich so."

** **** **

„Oh Scheiße, Boerne", stöhnte Thiel, der nicht mehr lange brauchen würde. Boerne saß rittlings auf seinem Schoß, hatte die Hände auf die Brust des Kommissars gestützt und bewegte sich in schnellem Tempo. Boerne schien es ebenfalls zu gefallen, das sah Thiel an seinem fast lächelnden Gesicht. Das leise Stöhnen hatte ihn schon beim ersten Mal etwas verunsichert, aber scheinbar war das eben Boernes Kontrastprogramm zu seiner sonstigen Manier. Das mochte Thiel irgendwie. Es hatte etwas magisches, gar reizvolles. 

„Gleich", stöhnte Thiel, doch aus dem Gleich wurde ein Jetzt. Unaufhaltsam bahnte sich der Höhepunkt an, welcher nicht intensiver hätte sein können. Dass der Kommissar keine Engel singen hörte und Sternchen sah, war wirklich alles gewesen. 

Boerne gönnte ihm diesen Moment und ließ ihn eine ganze Weile auf dieser Welle schwimmen. Einmal beugte er sich lediglich nach vorne, um ihm den ein oder anderen Kuss auf die verschwitzte Stirn zu drücken. 

Langsam aber sicher rutschte Boerne weiter auf Thiels Bauch, verweilte dann dort und schloss seine Hand schließlich selbst um seinen Schaft. Thiel genoss diesen Anblick. Der Professor hatte die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und biss sich dabei auf die Unterlippe. Alleine das verdrehte dem Kommissar den Kopf und er konnte sich gar nicht daran satt sehen. 

Um nicht vollkommen teilnahmslos zu bleiben, legte Thiel seine Hände an Boernes Brust und stimulierte mit den Fingern dessen Brustwarzen. Diese kleine Behandlung war dann wohl der Auslöser, dass der Dunkelhaarige ebenfalls über die Klippe sprang und sich auf Thiels Brust und Hals entlud. Boerne verzog überwältigt das Gesicht, sein Oberkörper bebte und seine Hände zitterten. Noch nie zuvor, hatte er jemanden so sinnlich „kommen" sehen. Es war der helle Wahnsinn. 

Der Rechtsmediziner brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich gesammelt hatte und seinen Kopf anhob. Amüsiert, irgendwie begeistert und zufrieden, wackelte Boerne mit dem Kopf, zog die Mundwinkel zusammen und schloss erneut seine Augen. 

Ob der wusste, wie knuffig er aussah, wenn er das tat? 

Boerne strich sich seine verschwitzen Haare aus dem Gesicht und blickte nun doch etwas verlegen auf seine Hinterlassenschaft. 

„Nun ja, wofür gibt's Taschentücher, nicht?"

Grinsend griff er zum Nachtkästchen, wischte mit dem Tuch über Thiels Hals und Brust und beförderte das verschmutze Tempo wieder an Ort und Stelle.

„Komm her", meldete Thiel sich jetzt das erste Mal wieder zu Wort und zog den Pathologen in seine Arme.


	14. Chapter 14

Noch bevor Thiel die Augen aufschlug, spürte er einen warmen, allen voran aber nackten Körper direkt hinter sich liegen. Boerne hielt ihn regelrecht gefangen und atmete in gleichmäßigem Rhythmus in seinen Nacken.

Das fühlte sich unbeschreiblich an, aber genau das war ja das Problem. Thiel ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Noch nie hatte er jemanden betrogen, das war für ihn ein absolutes No-Go und nun tat er es selbst. Thorsten hatte das einfach nicht verdient, das stand wirklich außer Frage. Noch schlimmer war es aber, dass er darauf wartete, dass ihn endlich beißende Schuldgefühle übermannen würden, doch nicht mal ein schlechtes Gewissen wollte sich so recht einstellen. 

Ob es Boerne auch so ging? Der Kommissar konnte ihn in der Hinsicht so überhaupt nicht einschätzen. Er und Wulf hatten doch nicht etwa sowas wie eine offene Beziehung? Blödsinn, dachte Thiel, das hätte der feine Professor ihm mit Sicherheit gesagt. 

„Kannst du mal dieses nervtötende Geräusch ausmachen?", riss Boernes verschlafene Stimme ihn aus den Gedanken. 

Sofort drückte er auf den Knopf des Weckers und stellte das kleine Licht auf seinem Nachttisch an. Boerne hatte ja recht, aber irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, diesen Ton auszublenden.

„Danke", flüsterte Boerne und vergrub seine Nase in Thiels Haarschopf.

„Moin Boerne."

„Mhhm", murmelte Boerne und zeigte noch überhaupt keine Ambitionen richtig wach zu werden.

„Du musst aufstehen", erinnerte er ihn deswegen.

„Wie spät?"

„Drei."

„So eine unchristliche Zeit", fluchte Boerne leise und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. 

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du so mundfaul sein kannst.“ 

Thiel drehte sich schwerfällig um und lag nun Bauch an Bauch mit dem Professor.

„Gib mir eine Viertelstunde, dann bin ich wieder mein geschwätziges, selbstverliebtes Ich."

„Hast du denn noch so lang?", fragte Thiel und musste sich ein lautes Gähnen verkneifen. 

„Meine Kundschaft ist doch schon tot, deine Rede."

Boerne begann mit müden Augen zu lächeln und hauchte dem Kommissar einen Kuss auf die Nasenwurzel.

„Thiel?"

„Mja, Boerne?"

„Es war sehr schön mit dir und", Boerne hielt inne und legte seine Hand an Thiels Wange.

„Warum können wir die Finger nicht voneinander lassen?"

Also doch! Boerne ging es genauso.

„Keine Ahnung."

Boerne zog direkt eine Augenbraue nach oben. Thiel wusste natürlich, dass es seiner knappen Antwort geschuldet war.

„Sei's drum."

Der Professor lächelte und streichelte Thiels Wange. Vorsichtig suchte der Kommissar die Lippen des anderen und wurde direkt zärtlich empfangen. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass Boerne im Bett, aber auch beim Küssen so aufmerksam und sanft und im nächsten Augenblick wiederum ungeduldig und leidenschaftlich sein konnte. Die perfekte Mischung eben. 

„Ich will noch nicht gehen", flüsterte Boerne.

„Du brauchst aber mindestens drei Stunden nach Münster."

Das sollte der doch eigentlich noch viel besser wissen, immerhin war er die Strecke ja erst vor wenigen Stunden gefahren. 

„Ich... das ist natürlich richtig."

Boerne seufzte und blickte etwas geknickt zu Thiel.

„Du kannst ruhig liegen bleiben. Ich finde selbst raus."

Damit löste er sich, setzte sich an den Bettrand und begann seine Socken anzuziehen.

So einfach wollte Thiel ihn aber wirklich nicht gehen lassen, das hätte sich absolut nicht richtig angefühlt. Er kniete sich hinter Boerne und schlang seine Arme um dessen Oberkörper.

„Ich fand's auch schön", flüsterte der Kommissar und streichelte zärtlich Boernes Brust. Sofort lehnte sich der Rechtsmediziner an und streichelte Thiels Unterarme.

„Sollen wir durchbrennen?", fragte Boerne und zog ein amüsiertes Schnütchen.

„Mja, von mir aus. Nur aus welchem Motiv raus und wer gibt uns 'n Alibi?", fragte Thiel lachend.

„Nun, ich habe die beste Assistentin der Welt, wenn auch die Kleinste, nicht, aber die würde alles für mich tun", brüstete sich der Pathologe.

„Wenn's so einfach wäre", lächelte Thiel und knabberte sanft am Ohr des Professors. 

„Frank, bitte, ich bin dort äußerst sensibel."

„Ach ja?", fragte er neckisch und tat es gleich ein weiteres Mal.

„Bitte unterlass das, sonst kommt Alberich nie zu ihrem verdienten Feierabend."

Dass Boerne aber nur halb so überzeugend klang, wie er es zu vermitteln versuchte, amüsierte den Kommissar ja schon.

„Arme Frau Haller, na dann wollen wir mal gnädig sein."

** **** **

Widerwillig hatte Thiel den Professor gewähren lassen und der hatte sich noch widerwilliger angezogen.

„Eigentlich bin ich viel zu müde", stöhnte Boerne.

„Seit wann? Warst doch immer ein Nachtmensch."

„Man wird nicht jünger, nech, aber da hilft das ganze Jammern nun auch nicht."

Boerne straffte sich und zog sich anschließend das Jackett über. 

Thiel, der sich nur eine Shorts und ein Shirt übergezogen hatte, begleitete Boerne noch zur Wohnungstür.

„Gut, dann... Ich schätze, dass wir uns nicht so bald wiedersehen werden, richtig?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Boerne."

Thiel hatte darauf wirklich keine Antwort.

Nachdenklich strich sich der Professor über den Bart.

„Es sei denn..." 

Diesen verschmitzten Gesichtsausdruck kannte Thiel nur zu gut.

„Es sei denn?"

„Es sei denn, ich würde mein Handy nicht noch eben fix aus deinem Schlafzimmer holen."

Thiel musste grinsen.

„Als ob du ohne auskommen würdest."

Das wagte er ja wirklich zu bezweifeln.

„Thiel, ein Mann wie ich besitzt natürlich für solche Fälle ein weiteres, nicht, aber das ist nicht von Relevanz. Da du das aber offiziell nicht weißt, dir aber natürlich bekannt ist, wie unabkömmlich meine permanente Erreichbarkeit ist, wirst du es mir wohl zeitnah bringen müssen."

Die Idee war so idiotisch, mehr als affig und doch irgendwie phänomenal.

„Wir bringen uns in Teufels Küche, das weißt du?"

„Ich esse gerne ein wenig schärfer."

Ein Zwinkern des Professors und schon wurde Thiel in dessen Arme gezogen.

„Du bist ein ausgefuchstes Schlitzohr."

„Danke, das wurde mir schon des Öfteren nachgesagt."

Boerne löste sich aus der Umarmung und öffnete schließlich die Wohnungstür.

„Komm gut heim und meld dich."

„Ich fahre immer vorsichtig, Thiel, das solltest du wissen."

„Na deshalb sag ich's ja, weil ich deinen Fahrstil kenne", entgegnete er lachend.

„Und natürlich werde ich mich melden, nicht, ich bin ja kein Kleingeist, der sein Smartphone bei dessen Liebhaber vergisst."

Wieder ein Zwinkern von Boerne und dann ging er die ersten drei Stufen im Flur hinab.

„Jetzt hätte ich aber wirklich beinahe etwas Elementares vergessen."

„Was'n?", fragte Thiel verdutzt.

Schnellen Schrittes kam Boerne auf ihn zu und drückte dem Kommissar einen sehnsüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Das", flüsterte er, küsste ihn erneut und lächelte ihn an.

„Wiedersehen mein lieber Thiel."

„Ja Tschüß, KF."

Boerne lächelte, winkte ihm auf halbem Wege noch einmal zu und schon hörte der Kommissar wenige Sekunden später die untere Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Mann, das war doch alles scheiße!


	15. Chapter 15

Thiel hatte gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, aber irgendwann musste er doch wieder eingeschlafen sein. Es hatte sich aber auch einfach merkwürdig angefühlt. Zu wissen, dass er die restlichen Stunden nun alleine im Bett verbringen musste und Boerne hundemüde auf dem Weg nach Münster war. Er hätte gelogen, wenn er gesagt hätte, da s s er sich keine Sorgen um sein Wohlergehen machte. 

Nachdem er sich aus dem Bett geschält, geduscht und für die Arbeit fertig gemacht hatte, setzte er sich an den Tisch und schaltete sein Handy wieder an. Viel zu groß war die Sorge, dass Thorsten sich gemeldet und bemerkt haben könnte, dass er sein Handy gegen jede Gewohnheit abgeschaltet hatte. 

Zu seiner Erleichterung war dann aber doch nicht mehr als die obligatorische  Guten Morgen - SMS zu sehen, auf welche er in gewohnter Manier antwortete.

Als sein Handy vibrierte, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen. So schnell konnte nicht mal der Psychologe antworten.

> ** _ ➿ _ **
> 
> ** _Guten Morgen Frank. _ **
> 
> ** _ Das ist das Smartphone, welches ja nun eigentlich nicht existiert, nicht,  _ **
> 
> ** _ aber ich dachte es könnte dich _ **
> 
> ** _ interessieren, dass ich heil in Münster  _ **
> 
> ** _ angekommen bin. Ohne geblitzt zu werden, möchte ich anmerken, aber das stand ja wohl außer Frage.  _ **
> 
> ** _ Das s ich gerne noch bei dir geblieben wäre, muss ich ebenfalls nicht erwähnen , oder? Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Dienst und tu nichts,  _ **
> 
> ** _ was ich nicht auch tun würde. K.-F.B. _ **
> 
> ** _ ➿ _ **

Sofort begann der Kommissar zu schmunzeln. Obwohl die Nachricht schon wieder so typisch gestelzt klang, verbarg sie zwischen den Zeilen und bei genauerer Betrachtung durchaus mehr als nur eine nett gemeinte Message.

> _ ** ➿ ** _
> 
> _ ** Moin Boerne.  ** _
> 
> _ ** So , das existiert also nicht.  ** _
> 
> _ ** Schade , dabei hätt ich schon gern mit dir geschrieben. Kann man nix machen. Da muss ich dir wohl schnell dein Handy zurückbringen. Mja , hätte nix dagegen gehabt ,  dich noch ein bisschen dazubehalten. Frank ** _
> 
> _ ** ➿ ** _

** **** **

Gegen Nachmittag wurde der Kommissar dann kritisch von seiner Kollegin beäugt.

„Sagen Sie mal, Chef, irgendwas ist doch anders.“

Thiel blickte ertappt von seinem Handy auf. Er wusste bereits jetzt schon nicht mehr, wie viele Nachrichten er und Boerne heute schon miteinander ausgetauscht hatten.

„Wie kommen Se' denn da drauf?“

Erstmal einen auf unwissend machen schien dem Kommissar die bessere Lösung.

„So oft wie Sie heute ihr Handy in der Hand haben, könnte man glatt denken, Sie und Thorsten wären frisch verliebt.“

Rita lächelte und klappte die Akte zu, welche sie vor sich au f  dem Schreibtisch liegen hatte.

Das erleichterte ihn ja schon, dass sie das ganze direkt mit Thorsten in Verbindung brachte. Auf jedes andere Gespräch wäre er auch wirklich nicht sonderlich scharf gewesen.

„Ham' Se' keinen Bericht zu tippen?“, fragte Thiel schließlich.

„Alles erledigt. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen hab ich heute schon all meine nebensächlichen Aufgaben erledigt.“

Rita deutete auf den Stapel auf Thiels Schreibtisch, der noch weitestgehend unbearbeitet war. 

„Das lassen Se' mal schön mir übrig. Ich arbeite nämlich schon, auch wenn Sie das Gegenteil behaupten“, verteidigte sich der Hauptkommissar und erneut klingelte sein Handy.

„Mhmm.“

Rita zwinkerte ihm zu und erhob sich von ihrem Platz, um Kaffee für beide holen zu gehen.

Thiel atmete durch und öffnete die neue Nachricht.

> ** _ ➿ _ **
> 
> ** _Das ist ja nichts Neues, dass die Polizei meine Kompetenz untergräbt. Ich bin mir einfach sicher, dass der Ehemann von der Affäre seiner Holden wusste und sie ihn deshalb aus dem Weg geräumt hat. Hätte er sie verlassen, wäre sie leer ausgegangen. Nun kann sie aber ein Leben in Saus und Braus führen. Oder hältst du das ebenfalls für absurd, Frank?_ **
> 
> ** _ ➿ _ **

Thiel musste  g rinsen. Dafür gab es mehrerlei Gründe.

Zum einen, weil Boerne mal wieder Sherlock in eigener Sache spielte, zum anderen, weil er überhaupt mit Thiel über „seinen Fall“ sprach und überhaupt. Warum nannte Boerne ihn ständig Thiel, griff beim Schreiben aber auf seinen Vornamen zurück? Der Professor war manchmal schon wirklich ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.

> _ ** ➿ ** _
> 
> _ ** Mja , klingt plausibel. Oder die haben gemeinsame Sache gemacht. Wenn die sich lieben und der Brem?! sowieso keine Kohle hat, wär das schon ein Motiv. Du wirst aber jetzt keinen Alleingang machen ,  oder? Sag mal Boerne, kann ich dich was fragen? ** _
> 
> _ ** ➿ ** _

** **** **

Natürlich hatte er jetzt schon seit guten zwei Stunden keine Antwort mehr bekommen, worauf Thiel schließen konnte, dass Boerne doch wieder in Wulfs Handwer k gepfuscht hatte. Irgendwie musste er darüber schmunzeln, aber Angst hatte er um den übermütigen Pathologen auch. 

-So wie früher.

„Chef?“

Thiel blickte zu Rita, mit der er gerade von einer Zeugenbefragung auf dem Rückweg ins Präsidium war.

„Der Professor da. Ist der vergeben?“

Was war das denn für eine Frage und wie kam sie jetzt überhaupt auf ihn zu sprechen?

„Warum wollen Se' das wissen?“

Rita strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr und lächelte etwas verlegen.

„Ich find den halt ganz süß. Das ist noch ein richtiger Gentleman.“

Thiel begann herzlich zu lachen. Es gab wirklich Frauen, bei denen ein Handkuss noch zog? Vor allem Rita hätte er das so gar nicht zugetraut.

„Der Gentleman ist an den neuen Münsteraner Hauptkommissar Wulf vergeben, da muss ich Ihnen leider jegliche Hoffnung zunichte machten.“

„Schade, die tollsten Männer entpuppen sich immer als Arschloch, sind schon verheiratet oder schwul. Das ist doch nicht fair“, beschwerte sie sich, lachte dann aber auch.

„Müssen Se' ihm halt schöne Augen machen. Der steht sowohl auf Männer als auch auf Frauen.“

Das war ja wohl auch kein Geheimnis und bei Thiel war es ja nichts anderes.

„Aber er scheint einen Fetisch für Polizisten zu haben ,  oder?“

Rita lachte und Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Kommentarlos parkte er den Wagen vor dem Präsidium.

„Und woran wollen Se' das festmachen?“

Das interessierte ihn halt dann doch.

„Na wenn der in Münster auf den HK steht und Ihnen ebenfalls Avancen macht, dann sieht das ja schon so aus, als hätte er eine Schwäche für diese Berufssparte.“

Was? Rita glaubte , das s Boerne ihm Avancen machte? Das war nicht gut, so viel stand fest.

„Als ob der mir den Hof macht, ich glaub Sie schauen zu viel Schnulzen. Ich bin mit Thorsten zusammen und er mit Wulf, das wissen Se' doch“, brummte Thiel und stieg aus dem Auto.

„Das ist ein Grund ,  aber kein Hindernis. Außerdem bin ich eine Frau und wir haben Antennen für sowas. Mir können Sie nix vormachen. Alleine der Spruch mit dem Geldbeutel unter seinem Bett. Ich bitte Sie, Chef.“

Rita schlug grinsend die Autotür zu und Thiel entschied sich dazu, jetzt nicht mehr weiter auf das Thema einzugehen. 

** **** **

Das s Boerne sich immer noch nicht gemeldet hatte, lie ß den Kommissar minütlich unruhiger werden. Dem war doch hoffentlich nichts passiert , oder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oder??? 😳


	16. Chapter 16

„Forensische Fakultät Münster, stellvertretende Leitung, Sie sprechen mit Frau Haller.."

„Moin Frau Haller. Thiel hier."

„Herr Thiel? Na das ist ja eine Überraschung. Wie lange ist das jetzt her, als Sie zuletzt hier angerufen haben?"

„Viel zu lange. Schön Sie zu hören."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Haben Sie sich denn schon von Klemms Feier erholt?"

„So viel hab ich nicht getrunken. Bei Ihnen und Nadeshda sah das schon 'n büsschen anders aus."

„Erinnern Sie mich nicht daran. Wir haben Sie eine halbe Stunde gesucht, zumindest haben wir es versucht, soweit es unser Zustand erlaubt hat. Irgendwann haben wir gemerkt, das s  der Chef ja auch nicht mehr da war und dann.. Warum rufen Sie überhaupt an? Doch nicht wegen der Party ,  oder?"

„Mja, eigentlich wollt' ich fragen, ob Sie wissen wo der Professor steckt."

„Das kann ich Ihnen sagen, ja."

„Nämlich?"

„Zu Hause. Er hat früher Feierabend gemacht."

„Wie? Sind Sie sicher?"

„Sicher bin ich mir sicher. Er sagte, dass er müde sei und eine kreative Pause braucht."

„Und er ist wirklich nicht wieder alleine auf Verbrecherjagd?"

„Also Herr Thiel, ich weiß ja nicht, wie Sie darauf kommen, aber lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass der Chef zu einhundert Prozent zu Hause ist. Vielleicht auch bei Ralf, aber mit Sicherheit nicht auf der Pirsch."

„Und was macht Sie da so sicher?"

„Weil er das schon seit knappen zwei Jahren nicht mehr macht."

„Ach nicht?"

„Nein. Seit Sie weg sind, Herr Thiel, hat er seinen Fokus ganz auf's Wesentliche beschränkt. Sich einmischen und spekulieren tut er er zwar ganz gerne, aber bis auf eine Aktion vor kurzem hat er dergleichen nichts mehr unternommen."

„Äh, ja, dann.. Danke, Frau Haller."

Thiel war unglaublich überrascht, denn damit hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Nie im Leben hatte er sich vorstellen können, dass Boerne sich jemals aus einem Fall heraus halten konnte. 

Aber warum hatte er es denn dann bei ihm permanent getan? Absicht? Wollte er ihn ärgern? Beeindrucken? Er wusste es nicht, aber woher auch? Boerne war halt doch ein Buch mit sieben Siegel n und alle hatte er dann im Laufe der vielen Jahre doch nicht knacken können. 

Ob Haller jetzt aber nun recht hatte und Boerne zu Hause war? Vielleicht schlief er ja doch. Vielleicht war er aber auch bei Wulf. Thiel konnte da leider wirklich nur spekulieren. 

„Mit wem hast du denn gesprochen?", fragte Thorsten, der kurz nach Thiels Feierabend vorbei gekommen war und gerade aus dem Bad kam.

„Frau Haller."

„Wer?"

„Alberich."

„Alberich wie Alberich, der böse Zwergenkönig im Ring der Nibelungen von Richard Wagner?", fragte Thorsten amüsiert und stellte sogleich den CD-Spieler an.

„Ja, genau die."

„Ist das nicht die Assistentin von Boerne?"

Thiel nickte und nippte an seinem Bier.

„Joa, is'se. Wie war dein Tag heut?", lenkte der Kommissar direkt ab. 

„Ahja. Nun , mein Tag war äußerst spannend. Wir hatten heute mit einem Vergewaltiger zu tun, aber ich weiß , dass das in deiner Gegenwart nicht unbedingt das richtige Thema ist. Wie war das denn nun jetzt mit diesem Professor? Hat er dir jetzt dein Portmonee gebracht und ist dann direkt wieder nach Hause? Alles wegen eines Geldbeutels? Das ist doch  Wahnsinn ."

Thorsten lehnte sich entspannt zurück und zog Thiel in seine Arme. 

„Joa, mussten ja beide heute arbeiten. Also ich fand's echt nett. Ich brauch' meinen Dienstausweis ja ständig."

„Sehr aufmerksam. Bist du sicher, das s euer Verhältnis wirklich so belanglos war?"

Das s Thorsten ihm mit seiner Fragerei gehörig auf den Wecker ging, hätte er am  l iebsten kundgetan. Streit wollte er aber  unter  keinen Umständen , und das s er irgendwie Verdacht schöpfen könnte, galt es sowieso zu vermeiden. So blieb dem Kommissar also nur die Flucht nach vorne.

„Müssen wir wirklich über Boerne reden? Mir würde da ja was anderes vorschweben", flüsterte Thiel und schob seine Hand unter das Hemd seines Freundes. Nicht das s  er Verlangen nach Sex hatte, er war noch immer geflasht von Boerne, aber so konnte man Thorsten halt immer bezirzen.

„Auch wieder wahr, Frank. Es gibt bedeutend schönere und lukrativere Beschäftigungen."

** **** **

Das s Thorsten nach dem gemeinsamen Sex eingeschlafen war, kam dem Kommissar nur recht. Er selbst war zwar auch ein wenig erschöpft, aber an schlafen war noch nicht zu denken. 

Gleichmäßig hob und senkte sich der Oberkörper des schlanken Psychologen. Ein paar verschwitzte, dunkle Haarsträhnen klebten an seiner Stirn, welche Thiel sanft bei s eite schob. 

War Thorsten nicht da, konnte er seine Vergehen erfolgreich ausblenden, doch war der in seiner Nähe, keimte allmählich doch das schlechte Gewissen in ihm auf. Das hatte er nicht verdient. Thorsten liebte ihn, akzeptierte ihn, zumindest nahm er Thiels Macken hin und trotzdem hatte der Kommissar nichts  B löderes im Sinn, als ihn zu betrügen? Er erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr. Was tat Boerne da nur mit ihm? 

Vorsichtig hob er den Arm seines Freundes an und befreite sich so aus dessen Griff. 

Der nächste Gedanke galt dann aber schon wieder dem Münsteraner Rechtsmediziner, denn genau von dem hatte er ja schließlich immer noch nichts gehört. 

** **** **

Da er noch immer keine Nachricht des Pathologen hatte, hatte er ihm kurzerhand eine SMS geschrieben und gefragt, ob er vielleicht irgendwie sauer auf ihn war. Zwar konnte er sich das kaum vorstellen, aber möglich war im Leben ja immer alles. 

Nun lag Thiel in der Badewanne, trank nebenbei eine Flasche Bier und wollte sich einfach nur noch entspannen. Auf Dauer würde er das Thorsten nicht verheimlichen wollen und können, das spürte er schon jetzt sehr deutlich. 

Kaum hatte der Kommissar seine Augen geschlossen, begann sein Handy zu klingeln. Das konnte doch nur Boerne sein , oder? Zumindest hoffte er es.

Sofort setzte er sich auf und angelte mit  einer Hand nach seinem Handy.

> ** _➿_ **
> 
> ** _ Hallo Frank.  😙 _ **
> 
> ** _ Kannst du frei sprechen?  _ **
> 
> ** _ Darf ich dich vielleicht anrufen? _ **
> 
> ** _ Wenn du nicht möchtest, dann ist das selbstverständlich auch in Ordnung.  _ **
> 
> ** _ K.-F.B. _ **
> 
> ** _➿_ **

Was waren das denn für Fragen? Thiel musste grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Auf diese Nachricht wollte er gar nicht erst antworten und wählte stattdessen direkt Boernes Nummer. 

„N'Abend, Herr Professor."

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel."

Boerne lächelte, das konnte Thiel am Klang seiner Stimme hören. 

„Geht ‘s dir gut?", fragte Thiel als  n ächstes.

„Warum sollte es mir schlecht gehen? Geht es dir etwa nicht gut?"

„Doch, klar. Ich... Du hast nicht mehr geantwortet", stammelte Thiel. Ihm war klar wie affig sein Verhalten gerade wirken musste.

„Hast du dir etwa Sorgen um meiner einer gemacht?", wollte der Professor wissen.

„Mja, nö. Nicht direkt. “ 

„Schade, das hätte mich durchaus gerührt."

Klang Boerne nur etwas beleidigt oder war er es wirklich? 

„Mja, gut, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Zufrieden?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und jetzt freuen wir uns erst mal auf Lakritz, bevor es hier weitergeht 😍


	17. Chapter 17

Das Telefonat in der Wanne war nur eines von vielen folgenden gewesen. Abwechselnd riefen sich die beiden Männer jeden Abend an, erzählten sich von ihren Erlebnissen und führten beinahe schon in alter Manier Fallbesprechungen mit Fernprognosen durch. So schön wie das war, genau so verrückt war das alles auch.

Inzwischen war Freitag und Thiel hatte den festen Plan gefasst, heute nach Münster zu fahren. Boerne hatte er davon nichts verraten, der hatte ohnehin gemeint, dass er zur Not auch noch eine Woche auf sein Handy verzichten könnte. 

Nun musste er aber Thorsten noch davon überzeugen und das stellte sich der Kommissar nicht gerade leicht vor. In der letzten Nacht hatte er schon schlecht geschlafen, weil er gedanklich tausend mögliche Ausreden durchgegangen war.

Thorsten hatte Boernes Handy natürlich entdeckt. Eigentlich hatte der Kommissar das ja noch wegräumen wollen, so dass es gar nicht erst dazu kommen konnte, aber leider hatte er das, wie so vieles, auf die lange Bank geschoben. 

Zu Thiels größtem Erstaunen war der nicht mal verwundert gewesen. Stattdessen hatte er gemeint, „Macht ihr das jetzt mit Absicht, damit ihr einen Grund habt, euch sehen zu können?". Thiel hatte ihm daraufhin nur den Vogel gezeigt und übertrieben gelacht. 

Und Thorsten? Für den war das Thema dann da eigentlich auch schon wieder ad Acta.

Dass es wirklich so einfach war, jemanden zu belügen und zu betrügen, machte dem Kommissar ein wenig Angst. Sobald er dann aber wieder mit Boerne telefonierte, war davon nichts mehr zu spüren. 

„Also dein feiner Chef, der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle. Jetzt sollen Martens und ich nach Nürnberg fahren, um dort an einem Seminar teilzunehmen. Der ist doch nicht ganz bei Trost! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? So kurzfristig?", schimpfte Thorsten, der gerade in Thiels Büro gepoltert kam. 

„Wie?"

„Ja, du hast durchaus richtig gehört. Mit Martens. Das grenzt ja wohl schon an seelische Grausamkeit. Das ganze Wochenende."

Dafür hatte er sich jetzt den Kopf zerbrochen? Dafür, dass es so einfach war? 

„Du armer Kerl."

Thiel erhob sich und zog seinen Freund in die Arme.

„Aber sieh es doch positiv. Letzte Woche hast du dich noch beschwert, dass er euch nicht angemeldet hat", versuchte Thiel ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ja, aber da war das doch noch eine ganz andere Sache. Ich hätte mich entsprechend darauf vorbereiten können. Und nun? Das ist doch eine Frechheit", echauffierte er sich weiter.

„Mja, hilft alles nix, da müsst ihr halt jetzt durch."

Thorsten schnaubte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Das hat er nur einmal gemacht, so viel kann ich schon jetzt versprechen."

Der Kommissar grinste und zog den aufgebrachten Psychologen zu einem Kuss heran.

„Sonntag Abend dann?"

„Eher Montag. Das Seminar geht bis 16:30 Uhr. Ich denke nicht, dass wir noch am selben Tag abreisen werden. Bist du sauer?"

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Gebe es sein Vorhaben und Boerne nicht, wäre er vielleicht traurig, aber sauer auf keinen Fall. Das war nun mal eben ihr Job und da musste man für den anderen eben Verständnis haben.

** **** **

Natürlich wusste Thiel, dass es gewagt war einfach so in der forensischen Fakultät aufzuschlagen, aber das Risiko wollte er eingehen. Zwar war er nicht scharf darauf, möglicherweise auf seinen Nachfolger zu treffen, bestenfalls noch in trauter Zweisamkeit mit Boerne, aber früher oder später würde es so oder so dazu kommen.

Es fühlte sich ausgesprochen merkwürdig an, die heiligen Hallen entlang zu marschieren. Es hatte sich wirklich nichts verändert und bereits schon jetzt stieg ihm der Geruch von Formalin und Desinfektionsmittel in die Nase. Was Boerne nur an diesen Gerüchen beflügelte konnte er nicht verstehen, aber selbst er musste sich jetzt eingestehen, genau diese Duftnoten vermisst zu haben.

Kaum war er am Ziel angekommen, hörte er vertraute Stimmen. Diese gehörten eindeutig Haller und Boerne. Glück gehabt, offensichtlich arbeiteten sie noch. Thiel hatte wirklich Bedenken gehabt, Boerne wäre vielleicht schon zu Hause oder wie ein Vöglein ausgeflogen.

Das Bild, welches sich ihm kurze Zeit später bot, war nahezu köstlich.

„Sie sollten sich besser eine Brille kaufen, Alberich."

„Damit ich einer Intelligenzbestie wie Euch gleich sehe, Eure Majestät?", konterte Haller keck.

„Für so eine halbe Portion haben Sie eine ziemlich freche Klappe, Alberich. Ach was sage ich, eine große Klappe. Steht Ihnen mitnichten, wenn ich das anmerken darf. So und jetzt nehmen Sie mal die Scheuklappen von Ihren kleinen Äuglein und stimmen Sie mir endlich zu!", echauffierte sich Boerne und fuchtelte mit den Händen in Richtung Leiche. 

Thiel erkannte eindeutig eine Frau, welche bis zum Brustkorb verhüllt war.

„Es tut mir leid, aber die Frau hat definitiv einen Grünstich."

„Die einzige Person, die heute wohl einen Stich hat, sind zweifelsohne Sie, liebe Alberich. Das ist schon rein anatomisch nicht möglich. Diese Frau hier hat dunkelbraunes Haar, nicht, also kann Sie keinen Grünstich haben", fuhr Boerne fort und drückte Haller mit dem Gesicht noch näher zu dem dunklen Haarschopf.

„Ich glaube Sie sollten mal Ihre Brille putzen, Chef, dann würden Sie nämlich sehen, dass die Haare sehr wohl..", „Jetzt ist aber gut, nicht?", unterbrach Boerne sie und zog eine missbilligende Schnute.

Das war die perfekte Gelegenheit, um sich endlich bemerkbar zu machen, fand Thiel und klopfte laut gegen die Tür.

„N'abend Adlerauge. Frau Haller."

Thiel grinste, nickte ihnen zu, trat an die beiden heran und blickte in zwei sehr überraschte Gesichter.

„Herr Thiel", jauchzte Haller begeistert und stürmte auf den Kommissar zu. Thiel war zwar nicht scharf auf ihre Umarmung, da sie zuvor an der Leiche hantiert hatte, trotzdem rührte es ihn, dass sie ihn offensichtlich so mochte und sich über seinen Besuch freute. 

Auch Boerne trat näher, schob sich mit dem Handgelenken die Brille ordentlich auf die Nase und wirkte dann etwas verunsichert.

„Thiel, das ist ja eine Überraschung."

Der Kommissar begann zu lächeln und spürte wieder dieses Kribbeln im Bauch. 

„Na, worüber streitet ihr euch denn?"

Boerne winkte ihn näher und so standen sie schließlich alle drei um den Leichnam.

„Endlich bekommen wir eine fachmännische Meinung. Die da", Boerne deutete auf Alberich, „behauptet felsenfest, dass unsere Kundin, Frau Behringer, einen Grünstich in den Haaren hat. Ist das zu fassen?"

Thiel zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, grinste zu Haller und guckte schließlich wieder zum Professor.

„Ist das relevant für die Obduktion und den einhergehenden Fall?"

„Nun", Boerne räusperte sich, „Es handelt sich hier augenscheinlich um einen Suizid, weshalb es nun wirklich eine untergeordnete Rolle spielt, welche Haarfarbe die gute Dame hat. Dennoch möchte ich wissen, was du da siehst", erklärte Boerne geschäftig, dem es im Prinzip ja eh wieder nur darum ging, dass er recht hatte und Haller halt nicht.

„Grünstich also. Na dann lassen Se' mal schauen."

Thiel beugte sich widerwillig über die tote Frau, welche nicht älter als vierzig zu sein schien.

„Ich seh da nix. Braune Haare halt."

„Sehen Sie, Alberich? Der Herr Thiel sieht auch nichts. Können wir dann jetzt zum Eigentlichen kommen?"

Haller schnaubte, hüpfte von ihrem Tritt und kam wenig später mit einer Taschenlampe zurück.

„Da!" 

Sie leuchtete auf einzelne Haarsträhnen und zeigte mit ihrem Finger darauf. Allmählich ließ sich dann doch etwas erahnen. Gut, ein wenig Fantasie musste Thiel da aber schon aufbringen.

„Und sie hat doch Ihre Haare gefärbt!"

Boerne seufzte und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie die Branche wechseln. Es gibt mit Sicherheit noch ein Marktlückchen für einen Zwergen-Friseur."

Obwohl er es nicht wollte, prustete Thiel los. Er lachte nicht gerne über andere, schon gar nicht über Frau Haller, die mochte er gerne und dennoch konnte er nicht anders.

„Ich könnte ja einen Nebenerwerb beantragen. Erst schnippel ich Ihnen die Haare und anschließend den Bauch auf. Heute im Angebot, zweimal schnippeln zum halben Preis", meinte Alberich, die wie immer auf Boernes Spitzen einen passenden Spruch parat hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach Alberich 😁👌🏻👌🏻


	18. Chapter 18

Eigentlich hatte sich der Kommissar das Aufeinandertreffen mit Boerne anders vorgestellt, ihn aber in seinem Element zu sehen war auch nicht das Schlechteste.

Inzwischen saßen sie in Boernes Büro und tranken Kaffee. Leider war die Haarfarbendiskussion aber noch immer nicht beendet. Warum sie überhaupt darüber lamentierten hätte den Kommissar ja schon brennend interessiert, aber das würde er wohl irgendwann später noch erfragen müssen.

„Nun gehen wir einmal davon aus, Ihre Äuglein haben Sie nicht getäuscht, dann muss die gute Frau aber bei einer Pfuscherin gewesen sein."

„Warum denn?", fragte Thiel, nur um auch mal wieder etwas von sich zu geben.

„Nun, bei einer Tönung kann so etwas gar nicht passieren und außerdem muss sie davor schlicht und ergreifend eine Blondierung aufgetragen haben, sonst würde es gar nicht erst zu einer solchen Reaktion kommen, nicht?"

Warum zur Hölle kannte sich Boerne eigentlich immer mit allem aus? Sowas war weder normal noch menschlich. 

„Und steht in Boernepedia zufällig auch, wie sowas passiert?", fragte Thiel und kratzte sich dabei am Hinterkopf. Wahrscheinlich war die Frage einfach auch nur dämlich.

„Also beim Blondieren werden Pigmente des Haares oxidiert, zu deutsch, die Farbe wird einfach entzogen, die Haare aufgehellt. Nenn es wie du möchtest. Dies ist besonders bei dunkelhaarigen Menschen beliebt, die sich helle Haare oder gar ausgefallene Haarfarben wünschen. Sind die Haare dann blondiert, kann man zwischen der temporären, semipermanenten und permanenten Haarfärbung entscheiden. Das wiederum kommt darauf an, wie lange die Gnädigste die neue Haarpracht ertragen kann und möchte."

Thiel verstand zwar nur Bahnhof, aber das störte ihn nicht. Früher hätte er dem Professor am liebsten die Krawatte in den Mund gestopft, damit er endlich die Klappe hielt und keinen Vortrag über irgendwelchen Firlefanz hielt. Seit neuestem, und das überraschte Thiel, war das aber anders. Alleine Boernes Stimme zu hören, seine funkelnden Augen zu sehen, wenn er etwas erzählte, wie er dabei gestikulierte und sich total in seinen Vortrag verbiss und darin aufging, war zum dahinschmelzen. Ja, wenn er könnte, würde er sich das noch stundenlang anhören, aber Haller war da wohl anderer Meinung.

„Ich geb's auf. Es ist sowieso unhöflich, dass wir Herrn Thiel hier mit so einem belanglosen Kram langweilen, finden Sie nicht, Chef?"

Langweilig war dem Kommissar ja eigentlich nicht, aber aufmerksam war es schon von Frau Haller.

„Das ist in der Tat mehr als inakzeptabel. Lassen Sie uns diese Diskussion doch einfach vertagen. Ich werde Ihnen am Montag knallharte Fakten liefern, warum Sie unrecht haben und ich nicht."

„Ja, ja. Machen Sie lieber Feierabend und kümmern sich um Ihren Besuch."

„Das hatte ich ohnehin vor", schnaubte Boerne und trank seine Tasse aus.

„Wie sieht es aus, Thiel? Du hast doch nichts anderes vor, oder?"

** **** **

Wie befürchtet war Thiel dann doch noch auf Wulf gestoßen. Der hatte ziemlich seltsam dreingeblickt, als er den Kommissar im Institut gesehen hatte, aber dass sie keine Freunde werden würden hatte er schon an Klemms Geburtstag gewusst.

Da der noch etwas mit Boerne besprechen wollte, hatte der Professor ihm einfach seinen Wohnungsschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt, mit den Worten:_ „_ _ Geh schon mal vor. Du kennst dich ja aus ." _

Das hatte Thiel dann auch getan. Zwar hoffte er, dass es nicht ewig dauern würde, bis der Professor nach Hause käme, aber da er ja eigentlich das ganze Wochenende Zeit hatte, wäre das dann auch nicht so schlimm. 

> _ ** ➿ ** _
> 
> _ ** Frank, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss mit Ralf zu einer Tatortbegehung. Alberich kann die Leichenschau nicht durchführen. Ich beeile mich. Du kannst es dir gerne gemütlich machen. Im Kühlschrank habe ich etwas zu Essen vorbereitet. Bedien dich ruhig. K.-F. 😚 ** _
> 
> _ ** ➿ ** _

Thiel musste lächeln, auch wenn das nicht so prickelnde Nachrichten waren. Dies bedeutete doch nur, dass es mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit einen Mord gab und Boerne gewiss die ganze Nacht im Institut verbringen würde. Er kannte ihn ja. Trotzdem fand er seine Nachricht wirklich süß, vor allem weil der Professor seit neuestem den Kuss-Smilie für sich entdeckt hatte. Sowas war doch sonst gänzlich gegen seine Art. 

Und warum Boerne ihn größtenteils immer nur Thiel nannte, in den Nachrichten aber Frank schrieb, entzog sich auch seiner Kenntnis. Zu gerne wollte er endlich den Grund dafür herausfinden, aber vielleicht konnte er ihm das ja beizeiten entlocken. 

Da der Kommissar nur gefrühstückt hatte, warf er tatsächlich einen Blick in den Kühlschrank und musste lächeln, als er die vorbereitete Quiche sah. Ob der nicht irgendwann mal die Nase voll davon hatte? Ihm schmeckte das schon auch, aber bei dem Rechtsmediziner gab es das gefühlt ja jede Woche. 

Oft genug hatten sie es damals zusammen zubereitet, so dass er sich noch genau daran erinnern konnte, auf welche Temperatur er den Ofen vorheizen musste. 

Während der Backofen nun seiner Tätigkeit nachging, legte Thiel Boernes Handy auf den Wohnzimmertisch und setzte sich auf die Couch. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, der wenig später an einem Foto hängenblieb. Es hing also tatsächlich noch immer da. Es kam Thiel vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Es war das Foto, auf welchem Thiel und Boerne nach der Beerdigung von Staatsanwalt Schlenk abgelichtet worden waren und welches sie damals in diese ominöse Scheinehe katapultiert hatte. Der Kommissar musste lachen. Gleichzeitig rührte es ihn aber auch, dass Boerne das Bild trotz der Beziehung mit Wulf noch immer nicht von der Wand genommen hatte. Fand der neue Hauptkommissar, der ja gar nicht mehr so neu war, das Ganze nicht komisch? War das denn normal, dass man Bilder von seinem ehemaligen Nachbarn und Kollegen im Wohnzimmer hängen hatte?

Was Thorsten wohl dazu sagen würde? Dem würde das mit Sicherheit überhaupt nicht gefallen, da war sich Thiel vollkommen sicher. Da fiel ihm jetzt auch ein, dass er seinem Freund wohl mal besser auf seine Nachricht antworten sollte. Der wusste außerdem ja gar nicht, dass Thiel nach Münster gefahren war. Unter diesen Umständen hatte der Kommissar nämlich entschieden gehabt, darüber lieber kein Wort zu verlieren, um ihn nicht unnötig misstrauisch zu machen. Rausfinden würde der das ja auch ohnehin nicht, denn der war ja in Bayern und somit weit genug weg.

> _ ** ➿ ** _
> 
> _ ** Hi Schatz. Ja ich mach mir gleich was zum Essen und dann werd ich  ** _
> 
> _ ** mich auf die Couch lümmeln.  ** _
> 
> _ ** Ich hoffe mal, Martens geht dir  ** _
> 
> _ ** nicht so auf die Nüsse. Frank. ** _
> 
> _ ** ➿ ** _

Das sollte genügen, dachte Thiel, denn Thorsten kannte ihn ja und ahnen, dass er sowieso bald vor dem Fernseher einschlafen würde.

Um die lästige Wartezeit zu überbrücken, suchte er in den Kontakten die Nummer seines Vaters heraus, um diesen um einen kleinen Gefallen zu bitten.

„Frankie?“

„Mja, Moin Paps.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiter geht’s hier mit meinem Geschichtchen, welches schon viel länger geht, als ich es jemals geplant hatte. 🤣  
Macht aber nix, ich bin zufrieden.

Als Thiel das Telefonat mit seinem Vater beendete, klingelte es an der Tür. 

Der Kommissar war ja schon überrascht, dass Boerne Besuch bekam. Erst hatte er überlegt, einfach nicht zu öffnen, er war ja nicht da, doch das erschien ihm dann doch etwas unhöflich. Vermutlich hatte der Besucher das Licht ohnehin von der Straße aus gesehen.

„Ich dachte schon, ich muss meine eigene Tür aufbrechen."

Es war Boerne, völlig unerwartet. Thiel hatte noch lange nicht mit seinem Erscheinen gerechnet.

„Mja, sorry."

Thiel trat beiseite und Boerne zog seinen Mantel aus. Irgendwie war die ganze Angelegenheit heute komisch. Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er sich dem Professor gegenüber verhalten sollte, weshalb er nur kurz lächelte und dann den Weg ins Wohnzimmer antrat.

„Also ein wenig mehr Begeisterung hätte ich schon erwartet."

Boerne lief ihm hinterher und hatte einen ziemlich fragenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun, ich muss zugeben, dass ich insgeheim gehofft und ein wenig damit gerechnet habe, dass du vorbei kommst. Im Institut ist das allerdings etwas unglücklich gelaufen, weil Alberich zugegen war und dass Ralf dann auch noch.., was ich eigentlich sagen möchte“, Boerne legte eine Pause ein und ging noch einen Schritt näher auf Thiel zu.

„Ich freue mich sehr dich zu sehen und bin gerührt, dass du extra hierher gefahren bist, um mich zu überraschen."

Damit brachte er den Kommissar zum Lächeln.

Genau diese Reaktion hatte er sich auch gewünscht. 

„Da-Darf ich?", fragte Boerne und zog Thiel zaghaft in eine Umarmung. 

So musste sich wohl nach Hause kommen anfühlen, wenn man ein Jahr im Ausland verbracht hatte, dachte Thiel und schloss seine Arme um den schlanken Körper des Rechtsmediziners.

„Du riechst gut", flüsterte Boerne, der sein Gesicht an Thiel Hals gedrückt hatte. 

„Boerne ich... hab dich vermisst."

Sowas hatte Thiel noch nie zu einem Menschen gesagt, zumindest konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern. Das war auch der Grund, warum es ihm sofort unglaublich peinlich war.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst."

Boerne lockerte den Griff und legte eine Hand an die Wange des Kommissars. Warmherzig lächelte er ihn an, streichelte mit dem Daumen über Thiels glatt rasiertes Gesicht und legte anschließend die Lippen auf seine. Schon wieder flogen die Schmetterlinge in Thiels Bauch Loopings und er erwiderte den Kuss mit voller Sehnsucht und Hingabe. 

Boerne war so zärtlich, das mochte er besonders gerne an ihm.

„Schön, dass du da bist", flüsterte Boerne und hauchte ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Mhm, find' ich auch."

Der Kommissar lächelte und drückte Boerne nun ebenfalls ein Küsschen auf den rechten Mundwinkel.

„Hast du schon gegessen?"

„Nö, aber ist bestimmt gleich fertig."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche. Dort roch es bereits herrlich. Boerne konnte aber auch wirklich sehr gut kochen, das musste man ihm lassen.

„Warum bist du schon wieder hier?", fragte Thiel, der Boerne beobachtete wie er den Tisch deckte und den Wein vorbereitete.

„Warum nicht? Die Leiche dürfte inzwischen wohltemperiert im Institut verweilen."

„Ja, aber warum bist du dann nicht dort, um die Obduktion durchzuführen?"

Thiel verstand das alles nicht so ganz. 

„Nun, erst einmal habe ich Besuch, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist und außerdem hat das auch noch Zeit bis morgen. So lange wird sich Ralf schon gedulden können und überhaupt müssen wir jetzt auch wirklich nicht darüber sprechen. Ich denke wir sollten uns lieber einen schönen Abend machen oder hast du vor, zeitnah wieder nach Hause zu fahren?" 

Der Kommissar schüttelte den Kopf.

Nee, hatte er nicht. Er hatte sich ja immerhin vorhin gerade einen Schlafplatz bei Herbert klar gemacht. 

„Mich wundert das nur so'n büsschen. Du hast es doch sonst immer so eilig gehabt."

„Thiel, ich bitte dich. Natürlich bin ich interessiert daran in Erfahrung zu bringen, woran unser Kunde gestorben ist, aber das werde ich morgen noch genauso herausfinden. Außerdem wird selbst ein fertiger Bericht meinen werten Herrn Freund nicht dazu bringen, mitten in der Nacht irgendwelche Ermittlungen anzustellen. Der ist da etwas, nun ja, gemächlich."

Gemächlich, aha, dachte Thiel und nickte einfach nur. Verstand er zwar jetzt auch nicht so ganz, aber war ihn im Grunde auch schnuppe. 

** **** **

Genau wie früher war die Quiche wieder unübertrefflich und in Kombination mit dem Rotwein und dem Salat ein Gedicht. Seit er das dem Professor gerade mitgeteilt hatte, lächelte dieser unentwegt.

„Weißt du, Thiel, ich habe gedacht, es besteht ja nun durchaus trotzdem die Möglichkeit, dass du nach Münster kommen würdest, also wollte ich nicht gänzlich unvorbereitet sein“, erklärte Boerne, während Thiel den letzten Teller in den Geschirrspüler stellte.

„Wie, und dann hast du das auf Verdacht vorbereitet oder was?“

„Wie gesagt, du solltest zur Polizei gehen“, feixte Boerne und nippte amüsiert an seinem Weinglas.

„Und warum ausgerechnet Quiche?“

„Nun, das hat mehrerlei Gründe. Man kann dieses Essen wunderbar vorbereiten, ich esse es gerne und ich weiß du auch, außerdem kann ich mich kaum entsinnen, wann ich es zum letzten Mal gegessen habe und überhaupt erinnert es mich stets an Onkel Gustav, Gott hab ihn selig.“

Dem Kommissar blieb der Mund offen stehen. Bedeutete das dass....

„Er ist... tot?“, fragte Thiel und schluckte trocken.

„Letzten Sommer hat er es geschafft, Thiel. Ich habe es leider auch erst nach seinem Ableben erfahren.“

Diese Nachricht entsetzte den Kommissar tatsächlich. Es hatte Gustav zwar nur von diesen wenigen Tagen in Münster gekannt, aber die Zeit hatte gereicht, um den älteren Herrn ins Herz zu schließen. Dass Boerne ihm das nicht gesagt hatte, verletzte ihn schon ein wenig.

„Warum hast du mir das nie erzählt?“, fragte Thiel schließlich. 

„Ich... hatte nicht gedacht, dass es wichtig für dich wäre und außerdem hatten wir doch ohnehin keinen Kontakt.“

„Mja, aber trotzdem. Mir tut das leid, ich hab den so gemocht.“

Geknickt ließ er den Kopf hängen und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter.

„Er hat dich auch sehr gemocht, Thiel.“

Boerne zog ihn in die Arme legte sein Kinn auf Thiels Haarschopf.

„Verzeih mir.“

Der Kommissar nickte schwach.

„Hättest du vielleicht Lust auf ein Bad... mit mir?“, fragte der Professor beinahe schüchtern.

„Mja, da sag ich nicht nein.“

Im Gegenteil. Dieses Angebot klang äußerst verlockend. 


	20. Chapter 20

Manchmal hatte es eben auch Vorteile, dass der Professor sehr pompös und äußerst komfortabel lebte. Seine Badewanne war zu Thiels Erleichterung sehr großzügig, weshalb es kein Problem darstellte, sie auch zu zweit zu benutzen. Zumindest dann nicht, wenn man sich so positionierte, wie Boerne es vorgesehen hatte.

Der saß nämlich mit dem Rücken an das Wannenende gelehnt und hatte seine Arme um Thiel geschlossen, der zwischen seinen Beinen saß und mit dem Rücken gegen Boernes Oberkörper lehnte.

Noch nie zuvor hatte Thiel so einen Moment mit einem anderen Menschen geteilt, aber es fühlte sich schön an. 

Das warme Wasser und der aufliegende Schaum umspielte ihre Körper und wenn er zu Beginn den Rosmarin-Badezusatz noch komisch gefunden hatte, genoss er jetzt auch diesen Geruch. 

Alles in allem war es der perfekte Augenblick um die Zweisamkeit zu genießen. Eine Zweisamkeit, die sie so noch nie hatten und welche sie streng genommen überhaupt gar nicht erst haben dürften. 

Wie immer, wenn Thiel im Begriff war, Thorsten gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen zu entwickeln, tat Boerne wieder etwas, was ihn davon abbrachte.

Dieses Mal streichelte er Thiels Unterarme und hauchte ihm immer wieder mal einen Kuss auf sein rechtes Schulterblatt. 

„Und? Findest du es immer noch so furchtbar?"

„Nö, jetzt wo wir hier drin sind, find ich's eigentlich ganz nett", gestand Thiel grinsend.

„Soso, ganz nett", wiederholte der Professor und drückte dem Kommissar einen Kuss in den Nacken.

„Warum hast du mit Frau Haller über Haarfarben diskutiert?"

„Weil... ich weiß, dass ich recht habe und weil sie mir nur eins auswischen wollte."

Auswischen? Haller? Sowas würde die doch im Leben nicht tun, oder?

„Erzähl mal", murmelte Thiel, der Boernes streichelnde Hände nun an seinem Bauch genoss.

„Seit sie rausgekriegt hat, dass ich mir die Haare färbe, lässt sie keine noch so kleinste Spitze aus, um es mir unter die Nase zu reiben", kam es seufzend von Boerne. Thiel kannte ihn zu gut. Ihm war klar, dass das an seiner Eitelkeit kratzte.

„Und weiter? Is' doch nix dabei. Macht die doch bestimmt auch."

So jung war Frau Haller ja auch nicht mehr, es sei denn, sie hätte gute Gene.

„Aber du färbst dir echt die Haare?", fragte er jetzt nach und drehte seinen Kopf zumindest soweit, dass er Boerne etwas ansehen konnte.

„Nun, ich... Was möchtest du denn hören? Natürlich färbe ich meine Haare. Wie sieht das denn sonst aus?", echauffierte er sich und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Also bei deinem Bart find ich das ja schon ganz sexy, dass da so'n paar helle dazwischen sind."

Nun blickte der Rechtsmediziner noch pikierter drein.

„Bitte? Wo?"

„Da, da, hier, da, dort", begann Thiel und tippte jeweils mit den Fingern darauf.

Boerne hingegen zog erneut eine missbilligende Schnute und schien da nicht ganz Thiels Meinung zu teilen.

„Mach dich nur lustig."

„Tu ich doch gar nicht. Mir gefällt's."

Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte drückte Thiel einige Küsse auf Boernes Bart, der wie immer akkurat getrimmt um seinen Mund saß.   
Wie früher. 

„Wenn das so ist."

Nun lächelte er doch wieder und stahl sich einen Kuss beim Kommissar.

Gemeinsam genossen sie die nächsten Minuten im Stillen, jeder für sich und trotzdem zusammen. Alleine die jeweilige Präsenz des anderen reichte vollkommen aus, um sich wohl zu fühlen. Boerne hielt ihn einfach im Arm, streichelte ihn, ganz harmlos, völlig unschuldig und summte dann leise eine Melodie. 

Sanft spürte er das Vibrieren in Boernes Brust, aber auch dessen regelmäßigen Herzschlag. Ob er solche Momente auch mit Wulf teilte? Warum erwähnte er ihn eigentlich nie? Es gab schon einige Fragen, die Thiel wirklich auf der Zunge lagen, doch traute er sich nicht, ein Gespräch in diese Richtung zu lenken. 

Eigentlich wusste er gar nichts mehr. Er wusste nicht, was das mit ihnen war, was er für Boerne war und wie das Ganze hier enden sollte. Fakt war aber und das wusste er, dass er Boerne viel zu sehr mochte, um die Finger von ihm lassen zu können.

„Thiel? Warum bist du so angespannt?"

Na super, warum musste der denn so aufmerksam sein? Boerne wusste schon immer, wenn irgendwas nicht stimmte.

„Weiß nicht."

Stimme ja auch. Er wusste eigentlich nicht was los war, eigentlich war er ja glücklich oder so. 

„Hast du Angst? Vor dem Ganzen hier?", fragte der Professor und machte mit der Hand eine ausschweifende Geste.

„Mja, vielleicht schon. Ich..."

Thiel atmete durch und ließ seinen Kopf noch weiter in den Nacken fallen, um Boerne ansehen zu können.

„Wie geht's dir denn damit?"

Boerne zog seine Mundwinkel zusammen, während sich seine Stirn in Falten legte.

„Ich fühle keineswegs anders. Ich bin, gelinde ausgedrückt, durcheinander, aber auch glücklich. Weißt du, Ralf ist.. Er ist mir wichtig, Thiel, aber du bist mir auch wichtig. Äußerst wichtig." 

Auf seine Worte folgte ein Kuss auf die Stirn des Kommissars.

„Ich fühle mich schlecht ihm gegenüber, er liebt mich, aber ich bin so verrückt nach dir, Thiel. Ich... verstehe mich selbst nicht, das bin nicht ich, aber ich wollte dich damals so sehr und jetzt... Ich möchte das nicht missen und hergeben müssen. Ich hatte noch nie so ein Verlangen nach einem anderen Menschen. Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, mir geht es hier nicht nur um Sex oder Lust, aber ich bin tatsächlich... leicht hormongesteuert in deiner Gegenwart."

Boernes Lippen umspielte ein freches Grinsen, aber es lag auch gleichzeitig so viel Zuneigung in seinen Augen. 

„Hab ich's doch gewusst!", merkte Thiel grinsend an.

„Wie meinen?"

„Dass du vorgestern neben dem Telefonieren noch was anderes getan hast, als im Bett zu liegen und Schokolade zu essen." 

„So, hab ich das?", fragte der Professor und wackelte verschmitzt mit den Augenbrauen.

„Mja, hast du, aber ich war mir da nicht ganz sicher. Blödmann, warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt?"

„Was erzählt? Und woran hat der Kripobeamte das nun festgemacht?"

„An deiner Stimme, woran sonst? Hättest mir ruhig erzählen können, was du da nebenbei so treibst."

„Hätte dir das denn gefallen?", fragte Boerne und ließ seine Hand über Thiels Brust wandern.

„Ich höre dir gerne beim Erzählen zu. Da wahrscheinlich sogar noch 'n büsschen mehr."

„Gut zu wissen", raunte Boerne an sein Ohr und begann an Thiels Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

„Nächstes Mal dann."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Boerne da so getan haben könnte, überlasse ich gerne euren Gedanken.. 💁🏼♀️😂


	21. Chapter 21

Keuchend und mit einem berauschenden Gefühl im Körper sank Thiel auf Boerne nieder. Auch dessen Oberkörper pumpte noch immer, war er nur wenige Augenblicke vor Thiel zum Höhepunkt gekommen. 

Lächelnd lagen sie Stirn an Stirn, aber sprechen konnte und wollte keiner der beiden. Allein ihre Blicke sagten alles und Boernes Augen funkelten wie die hellsten Sterne am Nachthimmel. Dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich und Boerne einmal so nahe zu sein, ja, dafür hätte er damals so einiges gegeben. 

Vorsichtig stupste der Professor mit seiner Nase gegen Thiels und wiederholte das einige Male. Fand Thiel doch sowas immer kitschig, wollte er genau jetzt, in der Sekunde, aber überhaupt nichts anderes. Er erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr wieder. Boerne hatte in ihm etwas zum Leben erweckt, was er so niemals gekannt und gewollt hatte. Sex mit Thorsten war toll, ganz ohne Frage und auch mit Susanne war das immer gut gewesen, aber mit Boerne? Es stimmte einfach alles, das Komplettpaket. Noch nie hatte er sich so geborgen, gewollt und begehrenswert gefühlt. Boerne schaffte das auf seine ganz eigene, wenn auch manchmal spezielle Art und Weise. 

Wie hatte er Nadeshda früher doch immer belächelt, wenn sie am Handy hing und grenzdebil grinste, sobald sie eine SMS erhielt. Seit er den Professor das erste Mal wiedergesehen hatte, war Thiel wirklich keinen Deut besser. Leider musste er sich das eingestehen, wenn auch nicht gerne.

„Mon Coeur, wo sind wir schon wieder mit den Gedanken?"

Boerne zog ihn nun ganz auf sich und malte mit dem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise auf Thiels Rücken.

„Dass du blöder Arsch mein Leben auf den Kopf stellst. Musst du dich immer in den Mittelpunkt drängen? Wegen dir kann ich bald nicht mehr in den Spiegel schauen."

Boerne hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.

„Thiel, stänkerst du mich gerade an, oder verbirgt sich darin ein nonchalantes Kompliment?"

In Boernes Stimme schwang deutlich Unbehagen und Missmut mit.

„Es gab halt noch keinen Menschen, der sich so penetrant in mein Leben gedrückt hat und selbst nach zwei Jahren Funkstille nur einmal mit den Wimpern klimpern muss, damit ich jede Moral und Anstand vergesse. Und ja, vielleicht sind meine Komplimente nicht so offensichtlich, aber das war eins", gab Thiel zu und musste einsehen, dass er das vielleicht wirklich noch mal üben sollte.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, dann bin ich gerne ein Arsch, wobei ich diesen Vergleich schon sehr... deplatziert finde. Im Übrigen beruht das selbstredend auf Gegenseitigkeit. Wegen dir vergesse ich meine gute Kinderstube und Etikette. Können wir uns also darauf einigen, dass wir beide unseren Teil dazu beitragen und uns nicht irgendwann gegenseitig deswegen den schwarzen Peter zuschieben?"

Thiel hob seinen Kopf an, um das Gesicht des anderen sehen zu können.

„Hab ich nicht vor, Herr Professor. An allem kannst ja nicht immer nur du Schuld sein."

„Dass ich sowas aus deinem Mund noch mal hören darf, grenzt nahezu an ein Weltwunder, mein lieber Thiel."

Amüsiert grinste der Rechtsmediziner und fuhr mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten an Thiels Rücken fort.

** **** **

Eine ganze Weile lagen sie Haut an Haut, Körper an Körper in unveränderter Position schweigend da und genossen diesen ungestörten Moment. So schön wie es war, aber Thiel wunderte sich schon, dass Boerne sich noch nicht beklagte, dass er ihm doch eigentlich viel zu schwer war. Früher hatte er wirklich keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um ihn damit zu piesacken. 

„Warum bist du denn nun so unruhig? Stimmt etwas nicht?", unterbrach Boerne die Stille.

„Ich finds nur komisch, dass du noch nicht gemeckert hast, dass ich dich mit meinem Luxuskörper erdrücke.“

„Thiel, ich bitte dich. Du liegst nicht einmal frontal auf mir drauf und Glasknochen habe ich auch nicht, wie dir bekannt sein dürfte. Zerbrich dir mal nicht meinen Kopf. Ich werde dir schon sagen, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, nicht, soweit solltest du mich wirklich kennen."

Thiel atmete durch. Er hatte ja recht. Er wusste doch selbst nicht, warum er sich plötzlich allerhand Sorgen machte und permanent das blöde Gefühl in ihm aufkam, dass er Boerne mit irgendwas vergraulen könnte. 

„Sorry, das wollte ich nicht. Du hast Recht", sagte er schließlich und hauchte einen Kuss auf das Schlüsselbein des Pathologen.

„Jetzt verfall mir mal nicht gleich in Demut, Herr Kommissar."

Boerne piekste ihm in die Seiten, woraufhin beide zu lachen begannen. Natürlich konnte Boerne es nicht unterlassen, diese neugewonnene Erkenntnis auszunutzen. Dem Hauptkommissar liefen vor Lachen schon die Tränen über das Gesicht. Er kicherte, gluckste und wand sich ob dieser fiesen, kleinen Behandlung.

Atemlos lagen sie einige Momente später beide nebeneinander auf dem Rücken und blickten sich gegenseitig an. 

„Ich fürchte die Obduktion wird morgen meine vollste Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchen. Münsters Mörder haben aber auch wirklich ein mieses Timing."

Klar fand Thiel es schade, dass sie nicht mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen können würden, aber Boerne hatte natürlich sein vollstes Verständnis. 

„Mja, das ist mir schon klar, Boerne. Ich werd morgen vielleicht mal bei Nadeshda vorbeischauen und Münsters Innenstadt einen Besuch abstatten. Ist alles so verdammt lang her."

Boerne unterdrückte ein Gähnen und nickte abschließend. 

„Das klingt fabelhaft. Glaub mir, es hat sich nicht viel verändert. Solltest du auf die waghalsige Idee kommen, dir ein Fahrrad ausleihen zu wollen..." Boerne begann zu grinsen, „...die Fahrraddiebe sind nicht weniger geworden."

Nun lachten beide. Das hatte Thiel ja auch wirklich nicht anders vermutet gehabt.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es nun wirklich an der Zeit war zu gehen. Er war müde und Boerne natürlich auch. 

„Vielleicht hast du ja morgen etwas Luft, dann könnten wir was Essen gehen oder so", meinte Thiel und setzte sich schließlich auf.

„Wie meinen? Das klingt geradeso als würdest du daran zweifeln? Sag mal, Thiel, irre ich mich oder möchtest du jetzt gehen?"

Boerne setzte sich ebenfalls auf und sah ohne Brille so zum anbeißen aus, dass es Thiel schwer fiel, den Blick abzuwenden und nach seinen Klamotten zu angeln.

„Mja, ich hab Vaddern gefragt, ob ich dieses Wochenende bei ihm schlafen kann."

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, Frank. Du wirst doch wohl nicht wirklich die muffige Bude und siffige Couch deines werten Herren Vaters meinem Bett vorziehen?“

Thiel drehte sich um und sah in das empörte Gesicht des Forensikers.

„Naja, scharf bin ich auch nicht drauf, aber der freut sich und irgendwo muss ich ja pennen."

Nun zog Boerne eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Thiel, willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Deinen alten Herren kannst du morgen auch noch sehen. Selbstverständlich sollst du nicht irgendwo schlafen, sondern bei mir. Das steht ja wohl mitnichten zur Debatte, dass du hier auch nur einen Schritt aus der Wohnung machst. Du bist mein Gast, wenn man so will und", weiter ließ Thiel ihn nicht sprechen, sondern war zu Boerne gerutscht und unterbrach seinen Redeschwall mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. Das war mit Sicherheit auch gut so, denn Boerne war kurz davor sich in Rage zu reden und wenn er mal in diesem Modus war, wurde es schwer ihn da wieder zu bremsen. 

„Das deute ich dann jetzt wohl als ein Ja?", fragte Boerne nach dem Kuss.

„Mja, wenn wir nicht Gefahr laufen, dass HK Wulf hier unvermittelt im Türrahmen steht und mich abknallt", meinte Thiel und grinste etwas aufgesetzt. Bedenken hatte er ja da schon, immerhin waren Wulf und Boerne offensichtlich ja nicht erst seit gestern ein Paar.

„Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich vorgesorgt, denn mein Schlüssel steckt in der Wohnungstür und in der Regel steht er hier nicht unangemeldet vor meiner Tür. Wir haben da so ein paar gewisse Arrangements, wenn man es so nennen möchte, du kannst also unbesorgt sein. Sollte der unwahrscheinliche Fall dennoch eintreten, dann kannst du das getrost meine Sorge sein lassen, nicht, im Reden und überzeugen bin ich ja wohl der Bessere von uns beiden."

Da war er wieder. Boerne in vollem Glanze und vollkommen von sich selbst überzeugt. Thiel konnte nur schmunzeln und ließ sich vom Professor dann wieder in die Arme ziehen. 

Ja, das war definitiv besser als die olle Couch von Vaddern, dachte Thiel und schloss müde seine Augen.


	22. Chapter 22

„Sag mal, wolltest du nicht bei mir übernachten? Ich hab extra die Flaschen vom Tisch geräumt", fragte Herbert, als Thiel am frühen Vormittag bei ihm aufschlug.

Boerne und er waren gestern Abend kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen, hatten heute Morgen zusammen gefrühstückt und sich fast schon schweren Herzens voneinander verabschiedet. Eigentlich war das äußerst lächerlich, denn sie würden sich heute mit Sicherheit noch einmal sehen, aber gestunken hatte es ihnen beiden trotzdem. 

Thiel nippte nun an seinem Kaffee und stellte die Tasse dann auf dem Tisch ab.

„Hat sich dann anders ergeben. Bin bei Boerne versumpft", erklärte Thiel und versuchte dabei möglichst beiläufig zu klingen.

„Bei dir und Thorsten ist aber schon alles in Ordnung, oder?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich frag ja nur. Man wird sich ja wohl noch um das ein oder andere Gedanken machen dürfen", meinte Herbert und leckte mit der Zunge über sein Zigarettenpapier.

„Nämlich?"

„Erst übernachtest du beim Professor nach dem Geburtstag von Wilhelmine, dann fährt der dir deinen Geldbeutel nach und jetzt hängst du hier schon wieder in Münster 'rum. Das stinkt doch zum Himmel."

„Das einzige was hier stinkt ist dein übervoller Aschenbecher, Vaddern. Woher weißt'n du das eigentlich schon wieder alles?"

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass sein Vater immer über alles und jeden Bescheid wusste.

„Münster ist ein Dorf, vergiss das nicht. Und wenn es dich schon so brennend interessiert, das hat mir dein Professor höchstpersönlich erzählt."

„Wa-Wie? Was hat er dir erzählt?"

„Na dass du dein Portmonee liegen lassen hast und er es dir bringen möchte. Er hat mich nämlich auch gefragt ob ich weiß, wann du Feierabend machst und wie lange er bis nach Hamburg brauchen wird", erzählte Herbert, während er genüsslich seinen Joint rauchte.

Das erklärte natürlich, wie Boerne es geschafft hatte, pünktlich zu Thiels Feierabend vor dem Präsidium parat zu stehen. Hätte er eigentlich auch selbst darauf kommen können.

„Junge, wenn es was gibt, worüber du reden willst, dann weißt du hoffentlich, dass ich für dich da bin."

„Mann Vaddern, ja-ha, das weiß ich, aber es gibt nix zum Sabbeln und schon gar nix über mich und Thorsten oder Boerne, ja?"

Herbert hob beschwichtigend die Hände nach oben und lächelte schließlich.

Manchmal konnte Herbert wirklich umgänglich und tatsächlich so etwas wie ein richtiger Vater für Thiel sein. Klar, war er ja so oder so, aber so innig war ihr Verhältnis ja auch wieder nicht, dass Thiel sich ihm einfach blindlings anvertrauen konnte oder wollte. 

** **** **

Als nächstes war Thiel ins Münsteraner Präsidium aufgebrochen. Warum nicht mal bei Nadeshda vorbeischauen, vermisste er sie doch wirklich sehr. Mit Rita hatte er ja ebenfalls eine gute Partie gemacht, aber trotzdem verband ihn mit Nadeshda eine lange, gemeinsame Zeit. 

Sicher war ihm bewusst, dass er dort ebenfalls auf Hauptkommissar Wulf würde stoßen können, aber davon wollte er sich nicht die Stimmung vermiesen lassen. Im Prinzip hatte er ihm ja gar nichts getan. Vielleicht ein bisschen, immerhin war der mit Boerne zusammen, hatte genau das getan, was Thiel sich damals halt nie getraut hatte. Vorwürfe konnte er ihm da aber eigentlich ja trotzdem keine machen und dennoch war er jetzt niemand, auf dessen Gesellschaft er Wert legen würde.

„Herr Thiel?"

Lächelnd kam Nadeshda auf ihn zu, hielt einen Moment inne und zog Thiel dann in die Arme.

„Das ist ja eine schöne Überraschung." 

** **** **

Sie tauschten sich ein wenig aus, er erzählte ihr, in einer harmloseren Version, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er bei Boerne übernachtet hatte anstatt bei ihr und sie tranken dabei einen Kaffee. 

„Ich wollte Sie aber nicht um Ihre Mittagspause bringen", merkte Thiel an.

„Warum? Ich hab auch früher schon gerne meine Pause mit Ihnen verbracht."

Nadeshda lächelte und strich sich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr.

Gerade als Thiel sich erheben wollte, um den Rückweg anzutreten, öffnete sich die Bürotür.

Wulf und Boerne kamen Händchen haltend und bestens gelaunt ins Büro gepoltert.

„...und dir deinen knackigen Arsch ver- oh, wir haben Besuch. Der Herr Thiel, guten Tag."

Was auch immer Wulf da wohl zu Boerne sagen wollte, Thiel war froh, dass er nicht zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Auch Boerne blickte überrascht drein, wirkte fast schon peinlich berührt und warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Joa, Moin zusammen. Nadeshda, ich muss dann jetzt auch los. Das nächste Mal besuchen Sie mich in Hamburg."

Lächelnd nickte sie ihm zu, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und umarmte ihn zum Abschied.

„Klar, Chef. Schade, dass Sie schon wieder gehen. Ach und grüßen Sie mir ihren Freund."

„Das mach ich. Tschüß."

Thiel löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und wendete sich Wulf und Boerne zu.

„Ach Sie verlassen uns schon wieder? Ich dachte, Sie könnten mir noch ein paar Tipps geben, um den wilden Löwen hier zu bändigen."

Dabei zog Wulf Boerne an der Krawatte zu sich und verschloss ihre Münder zu einem Kuss.

„Mja, ich glaub den ham' Se' ja schon selbst ganz gut im Griff. So'n inniges Verhältnis hatten wir jetzt auch nicht. Wäre mir im Traum nicht eingefallen, was mit 'nem Kollegen anzufangen. Guten Tag."

Damit brauste Thiel ohne weitere Worte ab und vermied es kontinuierlich Boerne auch nur einen einzigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Sicher war Boerne mit Wulf zusammen, das wusste und akzeptierte er ja auch, er hatte ja auch Thorsten und trotzdem fühlte sich das alles mehr als beschissen an. Niemals würde ihr, sein und Boernes Verhältnis so werden. Warum hatten Sie es damals nicht einfach versucht? Gut, niemand war sich zu 100 Prozent sicher gewesen, dass es dem jeweils anderen auch so ging, aber manchmal wäre reden halt doch sinnvoll gewesen. 

Seufzend lief Thiel zu den Fahrstühlen, drückte auf den Knopf und stieg schließlich ein.

Kurz bevor sich die Tür schließen konnte, quetschte sich jemand hinein und rang nach Atem.

„Frank, Gott sei dank erwisch ich dich noch."

Es war Boerne, der es wohl furchtbar eilig gehabt hatte, ihn noch rechtzeitig einzuholen.

„Mja, sieht so aus", meinte Thiel und lächelte halbherzig. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Boerne und kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Nee, Boerne. Gar nix is' okay."

Thiel hielt ihn mit der Hand auf Abstand.

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass du da bist, dann hätte ich doch..", „Darum geht's doch gar nicht, Boerne. Du bist mit Wulf zusammen und ich mit Thorsten. Wir ham' uns schon genug die Finger verbrannt."

Boerne schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Ich versteh' nicht. Ich dachte wir... wären uns.. Frank, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein."

Auf Boernes Stirn bildeten sich dicke Sorgenfalten.

„Es ist zu spät. Ich bin jetzt in Hamburg und mit Thorsten zusammen, Boerne. Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht mehr zurückkommen kann, das geht nicht so leicht und wir beide ham' einfach früher schon nicht zusammen gepasst. Wir sind immer noch Thiel und Boerne."

„Boerne und Thiel", verbesserte Boerne.

„Von mir aus auch das, aber bitte lass uns einfach nicht streiten und uns das hier einfach in guter Erinnerung behalten, ja?"

Thiel sprach dies mit einer Leichtigkeit, von der er nicht mal wusste, wie er sie zu Stande brachte. Innerlich schmerzte es ihn doch eigentlich viel zu sehr.

„Ich teile diese Meinung überhaupt ni-," Boerne hielt inne, „..nun vielleicht ist es wirklich das Beste so, aber..." Boerne seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. Ohne weiteren Kommentar verließ er den Fahrstuhl, welcher schon lange geöffnet im Erdgeschoss stand. 

Mit schwerem Herzen tat Thiel es ihm nach einigen Sekunden gleich und verließ ebenfalls das Präsidium. 

Was hatte er da jetzt nur getan? Er wusste es selbst nicht. Was er aber wusste, es war moralisch gesehen die richtige Entscheidung, aber in seinem Herzen sah es ganz anders aus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naja, nach der Sonne kommt irgendwann immer Regen oder? 🙈


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aus Gründen erfolgt jetzt erst das Update.  
Manchmal kommt einfach alles dazwischen und so 😂

Etwas plan- und ziellos fuhr Thiel mit dem Wagen durch Münsters Straßen. Warum er überhaupt derartig reagiert hatte, war ihm noch immer ein Rätsel. Heute Morgen, da war doch noch alles gut gewesen? Warum war er jetzt ausgerechnet so gradlinig und fühlte sich Thorsten gegenüber schuldiger denn je? Und wie konnte Boerne nur so ruhig bleiben, obwohl sein Freund ja im Augenblick viel näher war und man tatsächlich Gefahr laufen könnte, irgendwie erwischt zu werden?

Da es ihm dann aber doch sinnlos erschien hier unnötig Benzin zu verfahren, es würde eh nichts an seiner Situation ändern, entschied er sich dazu, noch einmal in die Rechtsmedizin zu fahren. Wahrscheinlich war das ein Fehler, aber Boerne hatte so enttäuscht ausgesehen. Ja, er hatte Thiel zugestimmt, aber seine Augen hatten eine ganz andere Sprache gesprochen. Früher hätte der Kommissar einfach drüber hinweg gesehen, aber das konnte er nicht. Nicht mehr. Nein, er wollte es auch gar nicht, dafür waren er und Boerne sich schon viel zu nahe gekommen. 

Der Hauptkommissar parkte seinen Wagen neben Boernes. Das war gut, denn es bedeutete, dass der auf jeden Fall in den Katakomben anzutreffen sein würde. 

„..und so wüssten Sie ja noch gar nicht, dass die DNA unter den Fingernägeln vom Täter stammt", hörte er Haller sagen.

„Alberich, nun seien Sie mal nicht so kleinkariert, nicht," Boerne blickte missbilligend zu ihr nach unten und machte mit den Fingern eine entsprechende Geste, „und schmücken Sie sich mal nicht mit fremden Federn. Einer Wachtel steht das mitnichten."

Oh, Boerne hatte offensichtlich extrem miese Laune.

„Ach Chef, und Sie sind der wunderschöne Pfau nehme ich an, richtig?", entgegnete sie keck und ließ sich von Boernes Spitzen gar nicht beeindrucken.

„Wissen Sie was ich bin?", fragte er und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Jetzt kommt's", gluckste Haller.

Thiel ging einen Schritt näher, bedacht darauf, sich nicht gleich erblicken zu lassen.

„Ich bin ein dämlicher Hornochse. Von mir aus können Sie jetzt Feierabend machen. Ich werde dieses ganze Brimborium", er wedelte mit den Händen in der Luft herum, „später selbst noch reinigen und aufräumen."

Boerne drehte sich um und marschierte in Richtung Büro.

„Äh, Chef? Sind Sie sicher? Wollen Sie vielleicht reden?", fragte Haller und tapste Boerne hinterher.

„Reden, Alberich, reden bringt mich nicht im geringsten weiter. Zerbrechen Sie sich mal nicht Ihren kleinen, recht ansehnlichen Kopf, nicht."

Damit schloss er die Tür vor ihrer Nase. Kaum war Boerne in seinem Büro verschwunden, drang laute Musik aus dessen Zimmer. Sofort wusste Thiel, dass der Professor am Tiefpunkt seiner Laune angekommen sein musste, das erkannte man allein schon an dem Stück, welches er aufgelegt hatte.

„Herr Thiel?"

Mist, jetzt hatte Alberich ihn doch entdeckt. 

„Moinsen."

Thiel nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Büro.

„Boerne ist heute mal wieder besonders.... putzig. Wenn Sie sich das wirklich antun wollen?"

Beide lächelten sich an und Thiel konnte dann nur mit den Schultern zucken.

„Ich werd mal nach unserer Dramaqueen schauen."

„Dabei hatte der heute Morgen so gute Laune. Also manchmal, da ist er ja schon wirklich extravagant in seinen Stimmungen. Versteh einer die Männer."

Alberich legte ihre Schürze beiseite und machte sich an die Händehygiene.

„Dabei sind doch sonst die Frauen eher die Stimmungskanonen."

„Nicht frech werden, Herr Thiel."

Alberich lachte und auch der Kommissar konnte nicht anders, als ein wenig zu grinsen. Haller war schon eine bewundernswerte Frau. 

Zaghaft klopfte Thiel an Boernes Tür, als Haller gegangen war. Da die Musik aber viel zu laut war, nahm Boerne das natürlich nicht wahr, weshalb der Kommissar einfach eintrat. 

Boerne saß auf seinem Bürostuhl, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, und fuchtelte im Takt mit einem Stift in der Luft herum.

Dieser Anblick war genauso bescheuert wie niedlich, weshalb Thiel beschloss ihn ein wenig zu beobachten. 

Irgendwann aber pfefferte Boerne seinen Stift gegen die Wand, lockerte seine Krawatte und schmiss diese ebenfalls auf den Boden.

„Wie dumm bist du eigentlich, KF?", hörte Thiel ihn sich selbst schimpfen.

„Ein KF ist niemals dumm", meldete sich Thiel jetzt zu Wort und trat auf den Professor zu. Erschrocken blickte der wiederum auf und drehte sich mit dem Stuhl in Thiels Richtung.

„Kannst du nicht anklopfen?"

Boerne zog eine beleidigte Schnute.

Der Kommissar griff nach der Fernbedienung von Boernes Hightech Plattenspieler und stellte die Musik leiser.

„Hab ich ja, aber gegen 120 Dezibel komm ich nicht an."

Um die Stimmung hoffentlich etwas zu lockern, versuchte er ein Lächeln aufzusetzen.

„Was willst du hier, Thiel? Ich dachte du würdest dich längst auf dem Nachhauseweg befinden."

Boerne setzte seine Brille ab und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch. Irgendwie sah er müde und abgeschlagen aus. 

„Ich fahr erst morgen zurück, Boerne."

Thiel ging ein Stück auf ihn zu. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er hier jetzt vorgehen sollte und was er damit überhaupt bezwecken wollte.

„Musst du's uns denn unnötig kompliziert machen? Warum bist du hier? Du hast mir unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass das hier", er machte eine unbestimmte Geste mit der Hand, „beendet ist, nicht, und daran werde ich mich natürlich selbstverständlich halten."

Boerne klang trotzig, beleidigt, enttäuscht, eigentlich nach allem anderen, als dass er sich da gerne daran halten würde.

„Und was willst du?"

„Das steht hier keineswegs zur Debatte, mein lieber Thiel. Du hast natürlich vollkommen recht. Wir sind beide liiert und können uns das nicht leisten."

Boerne erhob sich vom Stuhl und trat einen Schritt auf Thiel zu.

„Und doch ist es mir vollkommen egal, denn ich kann nicht ohne dich sein."

Boerne presste seine Lippen gegen die des Kommissars und drängte ihn gegen den Schreibtisch. Der Kommissar konnte gar nicht anders und ließ sich von Boerne nach unten drücken, so dass er mit dem Rücken auf dem Tisch zu liegen kam. 

Boerne stützte seine Hände neben ihm ab, verschloss ihre Münder erneut zu einem Kuss und ließ seine Zunge über Thiels Unterlippe gleiten. Diese Geste entlockte dem Kommissar ein tiefes Stöhnen, was Boerne sich zu nutze machte und sogleich Thiels Mundhöhle mit der Zunge eroberte.

Scheiße, niemals würde er Boerne je mehr widerstehen können, so viel stand fest. 

„Oh Gott, ich will dich so, Frank", keuchte Boerne, als Thiel seine Hände an dessen Kehrseite gelegt hatte und ihn so näher an sich drückte.


	24. Chapter 24

Alleine Boernes erregtes Keuchen brachte den Kommissar dazu, jegliche Bedenken und seine Vernunft über Bord zu werfen.

Schnell war die Position geändert und Boerne war dann derjenige, der mit geöffnetem Hemd halb auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Gierig, vollkommen sehnsüchtig, küsste Thiel die freigelegte Haut und massierte Boerne durch den Stoff seiner Hose. Der Professor war bereits schon jetzt vollkommen hart und presste sich ihm regelrecht entgegen. Um Thiel genau das zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihn wollte, legte er seine Hand auf die des Kommissars und gab so den Rhythmus vor. Thiel gefiel Boernes Anblick und er hatte Mühe, nicht direkt über ihn herzufallen. Gerne würde er das tun, aber hier und jetzt war einfach nicht der passende Ort dafür. Viel zu groß war das Risiko doch erwischt zu werden und darauf war er wirklich nicht scharf. Boerne hingegen schien das allerdings vollkommen anders zu sehen, denn der zog Thiel näher und schob ihm seine Zunge regelrecht in den Hals. Boernes Hände krallten sich in seinen Rücken und da fragte sich Thiel wirklich, ob er ihm noch lange widerstehen könnte. Ehe er sich versah, hatte Boerne nun sein T-Shirt auf den Boden befördert und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Ihn mit offenem Hemd und gelockerter Krawatte so vor sich zu sehen, erregte Thiel unglaublich. 

„Frank, bitte. Ich will dich endlich spüren", quengelte Boerne und öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Hose mit fahrigen Fingern. 

„Hier?"

„Von mir aus auch auf dem Boden", feixte Boerne und begann nun an Thiels Hose zu nesteln. 

„Ich mein hier in deinem Büro."

„Bis nach Hause halt ich's nicht aus und was ich bei dir so sehe", Boerne schob Thiels Hose samt Shorts nach unten, „unterstreicht es meine These, dass es dir ähnlich geht."

** **** **

Ein gemeinsamer Rhythmus war sehr schnell gefunden. Boerne auf dem Rücken liegend auf dem Schreibtisch, Thiel der zwischen seinen Beinen stand und diese mit den Händen fixierte, das Geräusch zweier aufeinander prallender Körper, hitziges, erregtes Keuchen, eine Szene, die so nie hätte passieren sollen und dürfen und doch war es für Thiel wohl der größte Kick, den er jemals beim Sex erlebt hatte. Dieser Kick, erwischt werden zu können, das reizte ihn, allen voran schien aber Boerne noch mehr Gefallen daran zu finden. Gegen jegliche Gewohnheit stöhnte er für seine Verhältnisse tief und laut. Boerne hatte sich vollkommen fallen gelassen, ließ sich von Thiel so hart und schnell nehmen wie der Kommissar das wollte. 

Da Thiel allerdings doch Bedenken hatte, irgendwer könnte in der Rechtsmedizin noch herumschleichen, schob er Boerne kurzerhand die Krawatte in den Mund, was dieser sich ohne es zu kommentieren gefallen ließ. 

** **** **

„Genau so", keuchte Boerne gegen den Stoff in seinem Mund. Thiel hatte also ganz offensichtlich die richtige Stelle in Bearbeitung.Dies schien für den Professor dann aber auch schon zu viel zu sein, denn kaum hatte Thiel seine Stöße verstärkt, bäumte Boerne sich auf, hielt offensichtlich die Luft an und presste die Augen zusammen. Ein paar weitere Stöße von Thiel und Boerne kam unter seinen eigenen Handbewegungen, tonlos aber heftig. Alleine dieser Anblick genügte, um Thiel ebenfalls über die Klippe zu befördern.

** **** **

„Oh Gott", stöhnte Thiel, während er die Unterarme neben Boerne gestützt und seine verschwitzte Stirn auf die Brust des Rechtsmediziners gedrückt hatte. 

Ob es nun Boernes oder sein eigener Herzschlag war, welchen er kräftig schlagen hörte, wusste er nicht, aber das spielte letztlich keine Rolle. Auch Boerne war noch immer außer Atem und schaffte es lediglich seine Hände an Thiels Rücken zu legen, um ihn dort zu streicheln. Erst als Boerne ihm einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz hauchte, hob Thiel seinen Kopf an und blickte geradewegs in zwei wunderschöne Augen. Lächelnd sahen sie sich eine kleine Weile an, bis Boerne seine Hand an Thiels Wange legte und Thiels Lippen suchte. Mindestens genauso gefühlvoll erwiderte der Kommissar diesen Kuss und umfasste Boernes Gesicht ebenfalls mit den Händen. 

„Ich glaub wir sollten langsam“, kam es anschließend von Boerne und er wedelte mit einer Hand in der Luft herum, „nach Hause fahren“, beendete er den Satz und Thiel konnte gar nicht anders als zu lächeln. 

Zu Hause, ja, genauso fühlte sich Zweisamkeit mit Boerne an. 

„Mja, bevor wir noch ins Kreuzverhör müssen.“

Gerade ausgesprochen hörten sie tatsächlich Stimmen, welche sich allmählich näherten. 

„Ausgerechnet!“

Boerne blickte alarmiert zu Thiel, der sich sogleich von Boerne löste und in seine Klamotten schlüpfte. 

In letzter Sekunde hatte Boerne es geschafft zumindest noch den Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu schließen, als Nadeshda und Hauptkommissar Wulf das Büro betraten.

„Stören wir?“, fragte Nadeshda kichernd.

Thiel schüttelte schnell den Kopf, räusperte sich und blickte dann zu Boerne, der es natürlich nicht mehr geschafft hatte, sein Hemd zu schließen.

„Natürlich stören Sie uns, nicht, liegt ja auch auf der Hand, dass der werte Herr Thiel und ich eine heimliche Liaison haben und diese nun beinahe ans Tageslicht gekommen wäre“, entgegnete Boerne, wofür Thiel ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

Was das sollte, konnte er sich wahrhaftig nicht erklären. 

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, KF. Du und Thiel.“

Wulf schüttelte den Kopf.

Am liebsten hätte Thiel gefragt, was dieser blöde Spruch sollte, doch Boerne kam ihm zuvor.

„Ralf, ich weiß ja nicht, was Frank dir getan hat, aber ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du deine deplatzierten Kommentare zukünftig für dich behalten könntest.“

Boerne guckte seinen Freund tadelnd an und begann sogleich sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen.

Dass der Professor ihn vor Wulf verteidigte, fand Thiel ja schon ziemlich süß.

„Warum? Seine Meinung wird man ja wohl noch sagen dürfen“, blaffte Wulf und schob sich einen Kaugummi in den Mund.

„Naja, aber der Professor hat Recht, Chef. Sie sind wirklich nicht nett zu Herrn Thiel.“

„Na und? Nur weil er und Boerne befreundet sind, heißt das ja nicht automatisch, dass wir uns auch verstehen müssen.“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Wissen Se' was?“

Ralf zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Sie können mich mal!“, fuhr Thiel fort, legte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aufs Gesicht und marschierte aus dem Büro.

„Moment mal! Frank, warte auf mich“, hörte er Boerne hinter sich, weshalb Thiel inne hielt.

„Frau Krustenstern?“, Boerne nickte ihr lächelnd zu und blickte dann zu Ralf.

„Herr Hauptkommissar.“

Boerne schritt wie selbstverständlich aus seinem Büro, drehte sich aber noch einmal um.

„Und Ralf? Du solltest mal dringend bessere Manieren an den Tag legen, nicht, sonst haben wir jetzt bald wirklich ein ernstes Problem miteinander.“

Thiel war erstaunt, dass Boerne so mit seinem Freund sprach. So kannte er ihn überhaupt nicht.

„Ach und er darf zu mir sagen, dass ich ihn mal am Arsch lecken kann oder was?“, fragte Wulf übertrieben laut.

„Nun, so hat er es ja wohl mitnichten gesagt und außerdem sind bei Thiel Beleidigungen fast schon ein Kompliment.“

Boerne zwinkerte Thiel zu, weshalb er nun noch mehr grinsen musste.

„Mja... Können wir dann?“, fragte der blonde Kommissar schließlich.

„Selbstverständlich.“

Boerne legte seine Hand zwischen Thiels Schulterblätter und schob ihn in Richtung Ausgang. Mehr Genugtuung konnte der Hamburger Hauptkommissar wirklich nicht empfinden. Pech für Wulf, der hatte es aber auch nicht anders verdient, dachte Thiel und lief zufrieden neben Boerne her. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, zur Zeit kommen die Uptdates sehr unregelmäßig, aber ich komme halt einfach überhaupt nicht dazu.  
Schande über mein Haupt..

Wortlos hatten sie, gefolgt von Wulf und Nadeshda, die Rechtsmedizin verlassen. Dass Nadeshda verdutzt und Wulf sauer war, das war ihnen deutlich anzusehen, doch Boerne störte sich offensichtlich überhaupt nicht daran und verschloss seine heiligen Hallen pflichtbewusst.

„Ciao, Chef."

„Ja, Tschüß Nadeshda."

Thiel umarmte sie herzlich und zog an Wulf vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Was soll das, KF?", hörte er ihn dann fragen.

„Dein Verhalten war unmöglich, das muss ich dir hoffentlich nicht noch einmal sagen. Ich für meinen Teil werde jetzt mit Thiel nach Hause fahren, nicht, und dann sprechen wir morgen Abend darüber. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst." 

Boerne wand sich Nadeshda zu. 

„Und Ihnen, Nadeshda, wünsche ich einen angenehmen Feierabend."

Damit ließ Boerne die beiden stehen und lief schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Auto, an dem Thiel bereits wartete.

** **** **

Die Fahrt verlief schweigend. Thiel hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was er hätte sagen sollen. Im Prinzip hätte aber auch Boerne den ersten Schritt machen können, fand Thiel, weshalb er einfach aus dem Fenster blickte und abwartete.

„Thiel, ich.. ich muss mich entschuldigen."

Verwundert über diese Aussage drehte der Kommissar seinen Kopf in Richtung Professor.

„Für was?"

„Du weißt doch ganz genau was ich meine."

Thiel überlegte einen Moment und begann zu nicken.

„Mja, ist halt so. Ich mag den auch nicht sonderlich."

Das war zwar vielleicht nicht besonders hilfreich und nett, aber wenigstens ehrlich.

„Ich glaube, wir reden aneinander vorbei."

Boerne hielt an der Ampel, weshalb Thiel seinen Blick suchte und schließlich auch fand.

„Ach? Und wovon hast du dann gesprochen?"

Boerne blickte verlegen auf das Lenkrad.

„Muss ich da nun wirklich ins Detail gehen?"

Thiel hatte jetzt zwar eine Vermutung, aber so einfach wollte er es ihm dann doch nicht machen. 

„Was du mir erzählst, ist wie in's offene Grab gesprochen."

Der Kommissar konnte deutlich sehen, wie sich Boernes Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Grinsen verzogen und er dabei mit den Augen rollte. Diesen Satz hatte er wohl schon lange nicht mehr gehört. 

„Thiel, ich rede davon, was wir in meinem Büro gemacht haben und es wäre eventuell möglich, dass es mir ein wenig unangenehm ist, mich so gehen gelassen zu haben." 

Boerne fuchtelte mit den Händen herum, so als suchte er noch nach weiteren Worten. 

„Tontechnisch."

Jetzt war es der Kommissar, der breit grinste, seine Hand auf Boernes Oberschenkel legte und sich zu ihm beugte, so dass seine Lippen dessen Ohrmuschel berührten.

„Ich fand das ja ganz sexy."

Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte biss Thiel ihm sanft ins Ohr, was Boerne dazu veranlasste, seinen Kopf zu drehen und sich einen Kuss zu ergattern. Zu gerne hätte Thiel den Kuss ein wenig vertieft, doch die Autos, welche hinter ihnen standen, begannen mit einem Hupkonzert sondergleichen.

„Die gönnen einem auch gar nichts", murmelte Boerne frustriert und setzte den Wagen wieder in Bewegung.

** **** **

Nachdem sie gemeinsam zu Abend gegessen hatten, saßen sie mit Bier und Rotwein auf Boernes Ledersofa und guckten auf den Fernseher. Während Thiel früher immer darauf geachtet hatte so viel Abstand wie möglich zu halten, war davon heute gar nichts mehr zu bemerken. Nein, ihre Oberschenkel stießen direkt aneinander und genau das fühlte sich unbeschreiblich schön an. Gerade als Thiel darüber nachdachte, seinen Arm um den Nacken des Rechtsmediziners zu legen, hatte der wohl denselben Einfall und kam ihm zuvor. Lächelnd und mit einer unwahrscheinlichen Selbstverständlichkeit zog Boerne ihn näher. Zufrieden legte der Kommissar seinen Kopf an Boernes Schulter und den linken Arm an seine Brust.

Zaghaft landeten zwei Lippen auf Thiels Haaransatz, woraufhin er die Augen schloss und versuchte, diesen Moment einzufangen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es irgendwann einmal so einfach sein wird.“

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Thiel. 

Boerne begann seinen Arm zu streicheln.

„Das hier.“

Dabei machte er mit der freien Hand eine unbestimmte Geste.

„Naja, ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass du mich, also, das hier halt“, stammelte Thiel, der sich bei solchen Gesprächen immer unwohl fühlte.

„Frank, ich bitte dich. Wie offensichtlich hätte ich es denn noch machen sollen? Ich hätte dich sehen und hören wollen, wenn ich das damals getan hätte. Vermutlich hättest du mir das Fell über die Ohren gezogen.“

Der Kommissar öffnete seine Augen und richtete sich auf.

„Na und? Sowas hat dich doch noch nie aufgehalten.“

Boerne zog seinen Arm zurück und griff nach seinem Wein.

„In der Tat, aber ich hätte nie riskiert, dich aus einer unkontrollierten Emotion heraus zu vergraulen.“

Tja, das konnte Thiel wirklich sehr gut verstehen. Ihm war es ja nicht anders gegangen. 

„Und jetzt hocken wir hier, ham' beide einen festen Partner und kapieren zwei Jahre zu spät, dass wir wahrscheinlich einen Fehler gemacht haben“, meinte Thiel schließlich und trank sein Bier aus.

„Fehler, Thiel, soweit möchte ich nicht gehen. Ich...“ Boerne hielt inne und blickte verlegen in sein Weinglas. „Nun.... möglicherweise hast du Recht und es war tatsächlich ein Fehler.“

Der Kommissar begann zu grinsen.

„Die Koryphäe gesteht sich gerade einen Fehler ein?“

Boerne rollte mit den Augen und seufzte.

„Es könnte durchaus sein, dass mir in meinem Privatleben, speziell in meinem Liebesleben, durchaus Fehler passieren, nicht aber in meinem Beruf.“

Das waren ja mal ganz neue Töne, dachte Thiel grinsend, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst.

„Und das hier ist eigentlich auch falsch.“

Boerne schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und rutschte mit dem Hintern an die Kante der Sitzfläche. 

„Wie kann sich denn bitteschön etwas Falsches so richtig anfühlen, Thiel?“

Auch das war eine gute Frage, auf die der Kommissar nicht wirklich eine Antwort wusste. 

„Und wohin soll das Ganze führen?“ 

Zögerlich legte Thiel seine Hand an Boernes Rücken und begann diesen zu streicheln. Auch das hätte er früher schon gerne ab und zu gemacht, sich aber nie getraut.

„Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich das auch nicht, aber ich möchte nicht, dass es aufhört“, antwortete Boerne und drehte seinen Kopf in Thiels Richtung.

„Wir könnten es doch nun wirklich erst einmal so laufen lassen, nicht, und dann sehen wir schon, wo die Reise hingeht.“

„Mja, okay Boerne.“


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach über zweimonatiger Pause geht es hier jetzt endlich mal wieder weiter.  
Mir hat wirklich die Muse gefehlt und so recht in die Story zurückfinden konnte ich in der letzten Zeit auch nicht.  
Das soll sich jetzt aber wieder ändern, deswegen gibt es jetzt direkt mal ein neues, kürzeres Kapitel. 🙂

„Wann willst du denn nach Hamburg zurück?“, fragte Boerne am nächsten Nachmittag. Thiel, der sich in dessen Arm gekuschelt auf dem Sofa befand und seine Nase an Boernes Hals gedrückt hatte seufzte.

„Wollen tu ich das gar nicht.“

Er hielt inne. War das nicht gerade zu viel? - Zu eindeutig?

„Ich möchte auch nicht das du schon wieder gehst“, hörte er Boerne flüstern, dann landete ein Kuss auf seinem Haaransatz.

„Thorsten is' bis morgen weg. Ich könnt morgen früh fahren.“

Sicher würde er dann sehr zeitig aufstehen müssen, aber das schien dem Kommissar das geringste Übel.

„Schaffst du das? So früh?“

Wenn Thiel sich nicht täuschte, schwang da so etwas wie Sorge in Boernes Stimme mit.

„Ich will aber so lang es geht hier bleiben. Ich mag heut Abend nicht allein ins Bett gehen, wenn ich weiß, dass ich hier sein könnte“, gestand er ehrlich.

„Ich freue mich wirklich darüber, Thiel, aber ich weiß wie fahrig du morgens bist, wenn du nicht ausgeschlafen bist.“

Boerne streichelte zart mit den Fingerspitzen über den Rücken des Kommissars, was diesem eine Gänsehaut bereitete. 

„Vielleicht hast du recht.“

Wahrscheinlich sogar, aberblöd fand er das Ganze trotzdem. Wer wusste schon, wann sie sich wieder würden sehen können? Boerne sagte zwar, dass er alles wie bisher weiterlaufen lassen wollte, doch ging das denn so ohne weiteres? Wie lange konnte man so ein Doppelleben führen und seinen Partner anlügen? Vor allem Wulf würde mit Sicherheit bald Lunte riechen und bei Thorsten war es gewiss auch nur eine Frage der Zeit. Was sollte er ihm dann sagen? Das er sich nicht mehr so sicher war? Das er sich in Boerne.. Nein, dass er Boerne immer noch liebte? Das er mit ihm schlief und irgendwie lieber mit dem Rechtsmediziner einschlief als mit ihm, seinem Freund? 

Dem Kommissar wurde schwer ums Herz. Thorsten hatte das alles doch gar nicht verdient. Warum tat er ihm das denn an? Konnte er ihn wirklich noch weiter belügen? Was für Ausreden sollte er sich denn zukünftig alles überlegen, nur um einen fadenscheinigen Grund zu finden, um nach Münster zu fahren?

„Du bist total angespannt. Stimmt was nicht?“

Boerne klang besorgt, weshalb Thiel aufblickte, um ihn anzusehen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Boerne. Ich will nur einfach noch die Zeit hier jetzt genießen.“ 

Wahrscheinlich wusste Boerne dass Thiel gerade nicht die Wahrheit sprach, trotzdem nickte er lediglich stumm und schloss dann seine Arme fester um ihn. 

** **** **

„Boerne?“, fragte der Kommissar, als sie vor dessen Wohnungstür standen und sich zum Abschied fest in den Armen hielten. 

„Hm?“

„Kannst du mich bitte nicht doch irgendwie davon abhalten, schon heute zu fahren?“

Vielleicht war es kindisch, nee, wahrscheinlich war es wirklich kindisch, aber der Gedanke gleich wieder ins drei Stunden entfernte Hamburg fahren zu müssen, stimmte ihn halt traurig.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich dich nur ungern gehen lasse, aber es ist wirklich besser so.“

Nickend löste sich Thiel dann von dem Pathologen und lächelte ihn halbherzig an.

„Ich weiß.“

Ein letzter Kuss folgte und dann trennten sich die beiden Männer schweren Herzens voneinander.

„Bis bald“, kam es nur sehr leise von Thiel, der aus der Tür trat ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

„Komm gut nach Hause“, hörte er Boerne sagen und wenn Thiel sich nicht täuschte, schwang in Boernes Stimme eindeutig Frustration mit.

********  
  


Kaum das er seinen Rucksack auf den Rücksitz des Autos geschmissen hatte, wurde er auch schon aus seiner gebeugten Haltung in eine Umarmung gezogen.

„Scheiße, Thiel, ich will dich doch auch noch nicht gehen lassen.“

Überrumpelt von Boernes überraschendem Auftritt, schloss der Kommissar seine Arme um dessen Körper und drückte seine Nasenspitze in den Stoff seines Hemds.

„Endlich hörst du mal auf mich“, meinte er lächelnd und wurde dann direkt von Boerne zurück in die Wohnung gezogen. 

Das es ihnen morgen früh nicht besser ergehen würde war klar, doch darüber wollte im Moment noch keiner der beiden nachdenken.  
  
**~_Fortsetzung folgt_~**


	27. Chapter 27

Natürlich hatte Boerne Recht behalten, als er früh morgens gesagt hatte, dass Thiel zu spät kommen würde. Mittlerweile war es schon neun Uhr durch, als er schnellen Schrittes ins hanseatische Präsidium stürmte. Wahrscheinlich war er noch nie so hektisch durch das Treppenhaus gefetzt, aber nun war wirklich Eile geboten. Kaum das er die Bürotür geöffnet hatte, stieß er auch schon mit seiner Kollegin zusammen, welche ihm nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schreckens einen amüsierten Blick zu warf.

„Moin Chef. Na, auch schon da?“

„Tschuldigung. Verpennt“, keuchte Thiel und hielt sich die Hände an die Seiten. Wann er das letzte Mal so übles Seitenstechen hatte? Egal, Hauptsache er war jetzt da, dachte er und wischte sich dann mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Kaffee?“, fragte Rita und stellte ihm ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten seine Tasse auf den Schreibtisch.

„Danke“, stieß er deshalb atemlos hervor und ließ sich auf seinen Bürostuhl plumpsen.

** **** **

„Verschlafen also“, fragte seine Kollegin, nachdem er sich weitestgehend erholt und den Pc hochgefahren hatte.

„Verschlafen“, entgegnete er mürrischer als gewollt und schellte sich selbst für seinen Ton. Rita konnte aber nun auch wirklich nichts für sein dämliches Gehabe.

„Tschuldigung, Rita, aber ich bin einfach nur froh, dass ich jetzt hier bin“, warf er deswegen nach und genehmigte sich dann einen Schluck des schmackhaften Kaffees. Ja, das hatte die Kommissarin seiner Nadeshda voraus. Die hatte zwar auch keinen üblen Kaffee gekocht, aber dieser hier war um Längen besser.

„Ich dachte von Grünfels war mit Martens auf Fortbildung?!“

Alarmiert blickte Thiel von seinem Bildschirm auf. Was sollte die Anspielung denn jetzt? Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein, dass sie etwas bemerkt hatte. Oder?

„Doch war er, warum?“

Erstmal besser so tun, als wäre man die Ahnungslosigkeit in Person.

„Weil ich mich Frage wie Sie an so einen frischen, geradezu künstlerisch perfekten Knutschfleck kommen.“

Ritas Grinsen wurde immer breiter, desto näher sie auf den Kommissar zutrat.

„Sie ham' ja wohl 'nen Vogel. Knutschfleck. Das ist ja lächerlich.“

Um das nicht nur ihr, sondern auch sich selbst zu beweisen, erhob er sich aus dem Stuhl und trat vor das Waschbecken, in der Ecke des Raumes. 

Noch während er den Kopf schüttelte, fiel sein Blick auf den Spiegel und er konnte nicht glauben, was er da zu sehen bekam.

„Fuck!“, entfuhr es ihm gegen jede Manier und begann so gleich hektisch an seinem Kragen zu nesteln.

Auch Rita hatte wohl eins uns eins zusammengezählt, denn die lachte ziemlich gehässig, trat dann aber auf ihn zu.

„Nicht gut?“, fragte sie etwas mitfühlend.

„Was? Nein! Das ist der Worst Case, mein Gott. Was mach ich denn jetzt?“, platzte es aus Thiel heraus.

„So eine elende Scheiße“, keifte er ohne Unterlass weiter und blickte sich suchend im Raum um.

„Der Schal wird aber nur bedingt was bringen.“

Seufzend legte er benanntes Stück, welches sowieso Rita gehörte, zurück auf den Schreibtisch und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. 

„Ich bin erledigt.“

Ausgerechnet ein Knutschfleck, dachte er und wusste nicht, wen er gerade lieber töten würde. Boerne oder besser sich selbst? Wie konnte der denn nur so hohl sein und ihn so Brandmarken?

„Chef, ich...ich will mich wirklich nicht in Ihr Privatleben einmischen, aber..“ „..dann tun Sie das gefälligst auch nicht, meine Fresse. Ich hab grad ganz andere Sorgen, als euren dämlichen Flurfunk, der mir den Ruf versauen wird“, grätschte Thiel dazwischen.

Man, wenn Thorsten es nachher nicht direkt sehen würde, würde er es spätestens im Laufe des Tages von den Waschweibern hier im Präsidium erfahren. 

„Jetzt kommen Sie mal wieder klar, hey“, maulte Rita und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Ich bin ja wohl die Allerletzte, die Ihnen ans Bein pissen wird, das sollten Sie aber wissen!“

Sichtlich angefressen trat sie auf ihren Chef zu und drückte ihm einen kleinen Lippenstift-artigen Gegenstand in die Hand.

„Was soll ich mit dem Firlefanz?“

„Das ist ein Abdeckstift. Schmieren Sie sich das mal lieber hin, bevor Grünfels um 10 zur Besprechung kommt.“

Irritiert blickte der Kommissar zwischen dem Coverstick und seiner Kollegin hin und her. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er begriff, dass sie ihn wirklich nicht den Löwen zum Fraß vorwerfen wollte.

„Sie.. ich... Warum?“ Mehr wusste er beileibe nicht zu fragen.

„Weil Sie mein Chef sind, ich Sie gern habe und mal in einer ähnlichen“, sie machte eine unbestimmte Geste mit der Hand „...misslichen Lage war. Soll nicht heißen, dass ich das gut find, was Sie da so treiben, aber gleich und gleich gesellt sich wohl gern, deswegen müssen wir zusammenhalten“, erklärte sie lapidar weiter und nahm Thiel dann den Stift wieder aus der Hand.

„Sie ham' da bestimmt eh keinen blassen Schimmer. Lassen Sie mal die Fachfrau ran'!“

Ohne Thiel die Chance zu geben es selbst auszuprobieren, geschweige denn sich irgendwie zu ihrem Gesagten zu äußern, nahm sie den Deckel ab und schmierte ihm die Make-Up ähnliche Pampe an den Hals. 

„So und jetzt müssen Sie einfach nur aufpassen, dass Sie da immer mal wieder nachgucken. Ich schenk Ihnen den Stift. Trotzdem sollten Sie sich das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen.“

Grinsend setzte sich seine Kollegin wieder auf ihren Stuhl und nippte dann an ihrem Kaffee, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

„Ähm... äh... danke“, stammelte Thiel überrumpelt und warf einen erneuten Blick in den Spiegel. 

Sie hatte Recht. Wusste man nicht, dass sich dort ein eindeutiges Mal befand, konnte man es wirklich nicht einmal erahnen. 

Erleichtert atmete er durch und setzte sich dann ebenfalls wieder vor seinen Bildschirm.

„Tschuldigung für grad.“

„Nicht der Rede wert, Chef.“

Rita zwinkerte ihm zu und auch wenn es vielleicht nicht sonderlich angebracht war, lächelte der Kommissar seine Kollegin nun an. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moinsen Gemeinde, es geht endlich weiter 😍  
Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ihr überhaupt noch eine Ahnung habt, um was es hier eigentlich geht 😂🤭 Ich bekenne mich schuldig.... Viel Spaß 
> 
> Es gilt wie immer...  
Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten 🤪

Der Vormittag war zu Thiels Erleichterung ohne besondere Vorkommnisse von statten gegangen. Mehr als ein paar Telefonate und etwas Schreibkram hatte er nicht zu erledigen gehabt und so war er froh, als ihm die Uhr signalisierte, dass es Zeit für die Mittagspause war.

Er hatte seinen Blick noch nicht einmal ganz von der Wand genommen da flog auch schon die Bürotür auf und Thorsten trat herein.

Sofort beschleunigte sich Thiels Herzschlag um ein Vielfaches und dieses Mal nicht weil er sich freute. Nein, er hatte Schiss in der Buchse und das war wirklich kein schönes Gefühl, zumal er allgemein nicht der beste Lügner war.

„Hallo Schatz", krächzte Thiel und ärgerte sich direkt über seinen unsicheren Tonfall.

„So, der Herr Hauptkommissar ist auch wieder im Lande", entgegnete der dunkelhaarige Anzugträger und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

Kurz riskierte Thiel einen Seitenblick zu Rita, welche sich nun zu räuspern begann und aufstand.

„Ja, also ich muss dann mal.... aufs Klo."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand seine Kollegin, was Thiel eigentlich gar nicht so recht war.

„Wie war dein Wochenende?"

Der Kommissar erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl, lief um den Schreibtisch und stellte sich halbherzig lächelnd vor seinen Freund.

„Besser als ich erwartet hatte. Nein, es war äußerst interessant und selbst ich konnte noch das ein oder andere dazu lernen."

Das er Thorstens Blick gerade überhaupt nicht deuten konnte machte den Kommissar verrückt, doch das wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht zeigen. Vielleicht war nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen die Hosen runter zu lassen?

„Ich hab dich vermisst", sprach Thorsten dann aber unerwartet weiter und zog Thiel in eine feste Umarmung.

„So sehr", flüstert er und drückte sein Gesicht an die Schulter des Blonden.

„Ich dich auch", entgegnete Thiel etwas perplex und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Du riechst gut", flüsterte Thorsten und schon spürte der Kommissar die Lippen seines Freundes auf dem Hals. Schnell schob er ihn deswegen weg und lächelte versonnen drein.

„Ja, äh... danke. Du auch."

Ohne das sich der Psychologe von Thiel trennte, gewann er etwas Abstand und begann etwas amüsiert zu lächeln.

„Du wirkst ja total nervös. Ist irgendwas?"

Gerade noch so, konnte Thiel es unterdrücken, seine Augen erschrocken aufzureißen und schluckte stattdessen trocken, bevor er sich zu Wort meldete: „Äh ja, ich hab dich halt vermisst. Ist das verboten?"

Das er vermutlich gerade feuerrot wurde war dem Kommissar sonnenklar und doch hoffte er einfach Thorsten würde das einfach ignorieren.

Und er tat es. Der Kriminalpsychologe beugte sich stattdessen jetzt etwas nach unten und so trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss.

„Und wie war dein Wochenende? Was hast du in der Zeit verbrochen?"

Wieder keimte sein schlechtes Gewissen auf. Warum musste Thorsten auch immer so eine bescheuerte Ausdrucksweise haben? Der hatte hoffentlich nicht doch etwas gemerkt oder?

„Äh ja, ganz gut", stammelte Thiel und war froh, als Rita wieder den Raum betrat.

„Stör ich?", fragte sie sogleich und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

„Nö, ist ja auch Ihr Büro", kam es verlegen lächelnd von Thiel und dankte ihr innerlich für das perfekte Timing.

„Soso und wo waren wir gestern?"

Thorsten löste sich nun von ihm und justierte seine etwas verrutschte Krawatte neu.

„Ich?", stieß Thiel mit viel zu hoher Tonlage hervor.

„Sag mal, Frank, stimmt irgendwas nicht? Du bist ja völlig aus dem Häuschen."

„Na der hat Sie halt vermisst, mein Gott. Ist doch süß von ihm. Freuen Sie sich lieber", mischte sich nun Rita ein, die wieder auf ihrem Stuhl Platz genommen hatte.

„Wenn das so ist", kam es mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht von dem Dunkelhaarigen und schon spürte Thiel weiche Lippen auf seiner Nasenspitze.

„Ich hab ihn ja wie bereits erwähnt auch vermisst. Wir sind gestern doch noch zurück gefahren. Ich wollte dich sehen, aber du hast mir nicht mal die Tür geöffnet."

Das Lächeln wich aus dessen Gesicht und wechselte zu einem Schmollmund.

Ausgerechnet, dachte Thiel. Hätte er doch nur mal auf Boerne gehört und wäre schon am Abend zurück nach Hamburg gefahren.

„Was? Ich... Sonst schreibst du das doch immer", versuchte Thiel es hektisch mit einem Gegenargument.

„Ich wollte dich überraschen. Ich war dreimal bei dir. Ich dachte schon du wärst heimlich durchgebrannt."

Nun lachte der Psychologe und Thiel wurde sekündlich überforderter. Wie sollte er seinen Kopf denn jetzt bitte noch aus der Schlinge ziehen, ohne das er Thorsten von seinem Trip nach Münster erzählen musste? Ginge das überhaupt? Wäre es vielleicht nicht doch schlauer, einfach zu sagen, dass er Herbert besucht hatte?

„Tja, damit müssen Sie rechnen, Herr von Grünfels. Ihr Schatzi hat sein Wochenende nämlich mit mir verbracht. Ich habe ihn gestern genötigt mit mir eine Observation durchzuführen und da er davon ausging, Sie würden erst heute die Heimreise antreten, hat er bei mir genächtigt, weil es so spät geworden ist", grätschte Rita dazwischen, ehe Thiel auch nur zu einer nächsten Lüge hätte ansetzen können.

„Ich... äh... ja. Was sie sagt", stammelte Thiel und deutete perplex mit dem Finger auf seine Kollegin.

„Hab ich es mir doch gleich gedacht! Du kannst einfach nicht wie ein normaler Mensch das Wochenende auf dem Sofa verbringen, was?", kam es lachend von Thorsten, der nun amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte.

„Mja, kennst mich doch", meinte Thiel verlegen und drückte seinem Freund kurzerhand einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wie sieht's denn jetzt aus? Wollen wir Essen gehen? Ich habe uns einen Tisch bei diesem hervorragenden Italiener reserviert."

„Äh, ja klar. Ich... geh du schon mal vor, ja? Ich komme gleich nach."

Ohne Widerspruch nickte Thorsten und entschwand dem Büro nachdem er sich von Rita verabschiedet hatte.

Kaum das er den Raum verlassen hatte stöhnte der blonde Hauptkommissar auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„So eine Scheiße!"

Selten war er so wütend auf sich selbst, wie in diesem Augenblick. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Wie konnte er sich selbst nur in solch eine missliche Lage gebracht haben?

„Alles klar, Chef?"

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, weshalb er die Hände aus dem Gesicht nahm und aufblickte.

„Sie haben mir gerade den Arsch gerettet. Danke."

„Sie können aber auch einfach nicht lügen. Ich konnte das nicht länger mit anschauen."

Lachend drückte seine Kollegin Thiels Schulter.

„Also bitte tun Sie mir 'nen Gefallen und versauen Sie es in der Mittagspause jetzt nicht, ja?"

„Ich bemüh mich", meinte Thiel und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Ich werd in die Hölle kommen!"

„Dann trinken wir da unten ein kühles Blondes und hauen uns 'ne Bockwurst auf den Rost."

Damit brachte Rita ihn nun wirklich zum Lachen. Erleichtert über den glimpflichen Ausgang des Gesprächs zog er seine Kollegin für einen Augenblick in die Arme.

„Sie ham' was gut bei mir!"

„Darauf werd ich schon noch zurückkommen, verlassen Sie sich drauf. Und jetzt schwingen Sie mal schön Ihren Hintern aus dem Büro und denken Sie daran, dass an Ihrem Hals ein dicker boernscher Knutschfleck prangert. Kontrollieren Sie das zwischendurch mal."

Schon drückte Rita ihm den Coverstick in die Hand, welcher noch immer auf Thiels Schreibtisch lag.

„Und jetzt zackig, sonst frisst sich Thorsten alleine den Ranzen voll."

***~Fortsetzung folgt~***


	29. Chapter 29

Wie Thiel das Mittagessen mit Thorsten überstanden hatte, wusste er am Abend nicht mehr. Überfordert mit der Gesamtsituation ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen und rieb sich dann mit den Händen über das Gesicht. 

Rita hatte vollkommen recht, als sie ihm auf den Latz geknallt hatte, er würde nicht lügen können. Er konnte nicht lügen, das konnte er noch nie und ausgerechnet jetzt ging es um so viele mehr als eine bloße Lappalie. Lange würde das so nicht mehr weitergehen. Vermutlich war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sein Kartenhaus der Lügen in sich zusammenstürzte und Thorsten hinter all seine Unwahrheiten käme. 

Eine schöne Scheiße war das, die er sich hier eingebrockt hatte und doch kam er aus dieser Nummer längst nicht mehr raus. Wie auch? Thorsten die Wahrheit zu erzählen, war  keine Option. Die Sache mit Boerne zu beenden aber genauso wenig. Im Grunde wusste er selbst nicht mehr was er von sich und dem Ganzen halten sollte, aber wahrscheinlich musste er über kurz oder lang eine folgenschwere Entscheidung treffen. 

Kaum das er der Dusche eine halbe Stunde später entstiegen war, griff er nach Ritas Abdeckstift und beäugte diesen kritisch. Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, er würde so etwas mal gebrauchen können und jetzt? Jetzt stand er allen Ernstes vor dem Spiegel und schmierte sich dieses Lippenstift ähnliche Ding an den Hals, um sein Vergehen zu vertuschen. So mussten sich also seine Straftäter fühlen, wenn sie irgendwie versuchten ihre Tat zu verschleiern, um den Kopf noch rechtzeitig aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. 

Ob er Boerne anrufen sollte? Immerhin hatte der ihm dieses Schlamassel hier beschert. Wäre es da nicht nur recht und billig, wenn er ihm deshalb einen Anpfiff verpassen würde? 

Entschlossen griff der Kommissar nach seinem Handy, hielt dann aber inne, als er eine neue Nachricht auf seinem Display entdeckte.

> ~
> 
> _ Hallo Frank, kaum das zu weg bist, vermisse ich dich schon wieder. Kann das denn noch normal sein? Ich fühle mich wie ein fünfzehnjähriges Pubertier. Ich hoffe dass dein Tag heute nicht allzu stressig war und wünsche dir einen schönen Abend.  😘 KF _
> 
> _ Ps. Ist es zu früh zu fragen, wann wir uns wieder sehen können?  🙈 _
> 
> ~

Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen las der Kommissar die Nachricht noch ein zweites und drittes Mal, bevor sich seine Finger schließlich in Bewegung setzen konnten, um eine Antwort zu formen.

> ~
> 
> _ Hallo Boerne, schön dass du schreibst. Mein Tag war soweit ganz in Ordnung, bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich dich auch schon wieder vermisse. Wie soll das nur enden? Allerdings muss ich dich ein bisschen schimpfen, denn wegen dir bin ich heute schon mächtig in der Klemme gesteckt. Wie konntest du mir nur einen dicken, fetten Knutschfleck an den Hals machen?  😏 Und wann zur Hölle war das _ _ überhaupt? Ich hoffe dein Tag war gut und ich wünsch auch dir einen schönen Abend.  😘 Frank   
_ _ Ps. Nein, dafür ist es nicht zu früh, aber ich weiß selbst nicht wann. Kann ja nicht jedes Mal ein ganzes Wochenende einfach so verschwinden. Leider. _
> 
> ~

Nachdem er die Nachricht abgesendet hatte, machte er sich in der Küche an die Zubereitung des Abendessens. Thorsten würde sicher nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen und da wollte er ihm wenigstens ein klein bisschen Normalität vorgaukeln. 

** **** **

„Bist du satt?“

„Danke, du hast dich selbst übertroffen“, entgegnete Thorsten und legte sein Besteck auf den Teller. „Aber gegen ein Dessert hätte ich nichts einzuwenden. Wie sieht’s mit dir aus?“

Im ersten Augenblick stutzte Thiel, denn eine Nachspeise hatte er natürlich nicht vorbereitet. Als Thorsten dann aber aufstand und schelmisch zu grinsen begann, ahnte Thiel, worauf sein Freund da anspielte. Kaum dass der Kommissar mit dem Stuhl ein Stück vom Tisch weggerutscht war, saß der Kriminalpsychologe auch schon rittlings auf seinem Schoß und verschloss ihre Münder zu einem Kuss. 

Einerseits gut, denn so würde Thorsten wenigstens in den nächsten Minuten ganz sicherlich keine gefährlichen Fragen stellen können. 

„Schlafzimmer?“, murmelte er als einziges, weshalb Thiel nur nickte und sich dann von seinem Freund nach oben ziehen ließ.

** *~Fortsetzung folgt~* **


	30. Chapter 30

Zwei lange Wochen hatte Thiel den Münsteraner Rechtsmediziner nun schon nicht mehr gesehen. Nicht weil er nicht gewollt hätte, aber beide waren sich einig gewesen, dass sie da jetzt eben einfach mal durchmussten, damit Ralf und Thorsten nicht doch bald Lunte würden riechen können. Eigentlich sollte sich Thiel ja jetzt freuen, dass heute der große Tag des Wiedersehens war , doch **so** hatte er sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt gehabt. 

Es war gewiss eine Woche her, als er und Thorsten abends auf der Couch gelegen hatten und sein Freund den Anstoß dazu gegeben hatte, Boerne und dessen Freund doch nun endlich mal nach Hamburg einzuladen. Im ersten Augenblick hatte sich der Hauptkommissar ja gefreut, doch als ihm bewusst wurde, wie schwierig das mit Sicherheit werden würde, war er sich gar nicht mehr sicher gewesen, ob er Boerne überhaupt fragen sollte. Thorsten aber hatte nicht locker gelassen, hatte argumentiert wie recht und billig es wäre, wenn er sich mit dem Rechtsmediziner wenigstens so ein bisschen verstehen würde, wenn der offensichtlich schon sowas wie Thiels bester Freund war und so hatte sich der Kommissar doch dazu durchgerungen. Gegen jede Annahme war Boerne direkt begeistert gewesen, hatte lediglich Bedenken geäußert, Ralf würde dieser kleinen, netten Runde nicht beipflichten wollen und doch hatte sich schließlich auch er einen Ruck gegeben und diesem Treffen zugestimmt. Das Boerne und Ralf in einem Hotel schlafen würden, war dem Kommissar da nur recht, so würden sie wenigstens nicht den Hauch einer Chance haben, irgendwie auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen.   


So der Plan...

„Schatz? Bist du soweit? Brauchst doch sonst nicht so lange im Bad!“, erklang Thorstens Stimme hinter ihm. 

„Mja, normal zwänge ich mich auch nicht extra in einen Anzug mit Weste und allem Schischi“, murrte Thiel zur Antwort und schloss den Knopf seines Jacketts. 

„Wenn du dann immer so sexy aussiehst, warte ich gern auf dich!“  
Thorsten lächelte verschmitzt, was Thiel durch den Spiegel wahrnehmen konnte.

„Gewöhn dich nur nicht dran! Das mach ich nur damit du Ruhe gibst!“

„Wie aufopferungsvoll, mein Schatz.“

Gut, natürlich wollte er auch Boerne ein bisschen beeindrucken, aber das hätte er Thorsten gegenüber natürlich nie erwähnt.

********

„Aber du hast ja gar keine Krawatte an“, stellte der Psychologe fest, als sie vor der Wohnungstür zum Stehen kamen.

„Ey, mach jetzt bloß den Kopp zu, ja? Nen Teufel werd ich tun!“ 

Beschwichtigend hielt Thorsten die Hände nach oben und so machten sie sich allmählich auf den Weg in das Lokal, in welchem sie sich mit Boerne und Wulf verabredet hatten. 

********

Kaum das Thorsten den Wagen vor dem piekfeinen Restaurant geparkt hatte und sie ausgestiegen waren, erblickte Thiel auch schon Boerne und Wulf. Hand in Hand schlenderten sie den Gehsteig entlang und Boerne hatte sein schönstes Lächeln aufgesetzt. 

Das dieser Abend keinesfalls einfach und spaßig werden würde, ahnte der Kommissar natürlich schon jetzt. Sicherlich freute er sich darauf Boerne endlich wieder zu sehen, doch auf diese Art von Treffen, hätte er wahrhaftig verzichten können. 

Besser als nichts, redete er sich schließlich ein und so erwiderte er Boernes Winken und lächelte ebenfalls in dessen Richtung.

Wie Boerne Wulf wohl hatte davon überzeugen können? Immerhin hatten der und Thiel von Anfang an ihre Differenzen miteinander gehabt.

„Guten Abend, die Herren“, übernahm Thorsten die Wortführung und reichte erst Boerne und dann Wulf die Hand zum Gruß.

„Ja, ähm... Moin“, stieß Thiel hervor, als Wulf ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte und tatsächlich verzogen sich dessen Mundwinkel zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln.   
„Abend, Thiel. Danke für eure Einladung.“

„Ähm... ja gern“, stammelte der Kommissar, hatte er doch damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet. 

„Hallo Frank.“ 

Unentschlossen standen sie sich einen Augenblick lang gegenüber, bis Boerne ihn dann in eine kurze Umarmung zog und so etwas wie „_Habdichvermisst_“ in Thiels Ohr nuschelte.

** **** **

Während sich Boerne und Thorsten genüsslich über die kleinen Amuse Gueule, welche schön in Löffelform kredenzt worden waren, hermachten, blickten Wulf und Thiel eher misstrauisch auf diese kleinen Teile, für die Thiel nicht einmal ein deutsches Wort zu wissen vermochte. 

„Willst du gar nicht mal kosten?“, riss ihn Thorsten aus den Gedanken.

„Was... äh... Ich weiß nicht mal was da drauf ist“, stammelte Thiel und kam sich jetzt doch irgendwie ein wenig dumm vor.

„Na wenigstens bin ich da nicht der Einzige. Warum soll man was essen, was man nicht mal aussprechen kann?“, fragte Wulf und erntete von Boerne einen abfälligen Blick.

„Du stellst dich aber auch immer an! Wenn vor dir ein Wiener Schnitzel lege und es auf der Karte einen französischen Namen hätte, würdest du es doch trotzdem essen!“

„Bei nem Schnitzel kann man ja auch eigentlich nix falsch machen“, mischte sich nun der Hamburger Hauptkommissar ein. 

„Was Thiel sagt“, entgegnete Wulf und griff nun kritisch nach einem der Löffel.

Ein wenig überrascht war Thiel da ja schon, aber offenbar gab es dann doch ein paar wenige Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihm und dem anderen Kommissar.

„Und was ist das jetzt genau für ein Schlangenfutter?“, fragte Thiel und beäugte den Belag, als hätte er ein in Formalin eingelegtes Organ vor der Nase.

** *~Fortsetzung folgt~* **


	31. Chapter 31

Sowohl zu Thiels, aber offensichtlich auch Wulfs Erleichterung, hatten sie beide auf der Karte etwas Schnitzel-ähnliches bestellt und schlugen sich die Bäuche dann mit Cordon Bleu und Bratkartoffeln voll. Das Boerne immer mal wieder spitzbübisch in seine Richtung geguckt hatte, war dem Kommissar natürlich während des Essens nicht entgangen. 

Als Wulf und Thorsten sich dann auf ein Gesprächsthema eingeschossen hatten, nutzten Boerne und Thiel die Zeit um stumme Blicke auszutauschen, die gleichzeitig aber auch vielsagender nicht hätten sein können.

„Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte Boerne schließlich und schwenkte den Wein im Glas hin und her. 

„Gut, wenn man das Schlechte weglässt.“

Boernes Lächeln wurde breiter und genehmigte sich dann einen Schluck des trockenen Rotweins, bevor er antwortete: „Mir auch.“

Was am Anfang noch wie ein Versehen gewirkt hatte, Thiel hatte immer mal wieder einen Fuß an seinem gespürt, wurde mit der Zeit immer häufiger. Begleitend dazu grinste Boerne in sein Glas, weshalb sich Thiel nun sicher war, das Boerne das nun mit voller Absicht tat. Sanft spürte Thiel Boernes Fuß, der über seinen glitt, weshalb er nun versuchte ein neutrales Gesicht zu machen. In Wahrheit genoss er dieses kleine Spielchen aber und stieg wenig später auch darauf ein. Thorsten und Wulf nahmen ohnehin keine Notiz davon, denn sowohl der Kommissar als auf der Psychologe übten sich gerade in einer Art Fallbesprechung. 

Immer mal wieder mischten sich Boerne und Thiel in das Gespräch der anderen ein, doch so richtig konzentrieren konnte sich zumindest der Hauptkommissar nicht mehr. Boerne, das alte Schlitzohr, hatte inzwischen einen seiner Schuhe ausgezogen und streichelte mit seinem Fuß immer wieder Thiels Bein nach oben. Zwar warf er dem anderen immer mal wieder einen warnenden Blick zu, doch den Rechtsmediziner schien das so überhaupt nicht zu scheren. Dieser machte munter weiter, ließ seinen Fuß immer weiter nach oben wandern und streichelte neckisch Thiels Innenschenkel. Das gerade jetzt die Kellnerin kam, empfand Thiel als Geschenk des Himmels, doch auch davon ließ Boerne sich nicht stören. 

„Darf ich den Herrschaften noch etwas bringen?“

„Das Selbe“, kam es unisono von Ralf und Thorsten und nachdem sie es notiert hatte, wand sie Ihren Blick Boerne zu.

„Nun, ich würde vielleicht noch ein Glas von diesem hervorragenden Wein nehmen.“ 

Während er die Kellnerin freundlich anlächelte, fuhr er auch schon wieder mit seinem fiesen Spiel fort. 

„Und Sie?“, richtete die junge Dame nun die Frage an Thiel, dem allmählich immer heißer zu werden drohte. 

„Ähm... ein... Wasser... bitte“, stammelte er und versuchte Boernes Fuß, der nun gegen seinen Schritt drückte mit der Hand loszuwerden. 

Offensichtlich hatte die gute Frau, zu Thiels Erleichterung, keine Notiz davon genommen und verschwand im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder. 

„Boerne!“, zischte Thiel. „Deine Brille sitzt schief“, warf er schnell noch nach, weshalb Thorsten, der eben noch zu ihm geguckt hatte wieder weiter sprach. 

Grinsend justierte Boerne seine Brille unnötigerweise neu auf der Nase, zog aber zu Thiels Verdruss seinen Fuß nicht zurück. Trotz seiner linken Hand, die beharrlich versuchte Boernes Neckerei zu unterbinden, schaffte es der Rechtsmediziner ihn weiter an den den Rande des Wahnsinns zu treiben.

Die einzige plausible Lösung wäre eine Flucht gewesen, doch Thiel musste nichtmal nach unten sehen, um zu wissen, dass er bereits schon jetzt eine ziemliche Beule hatte, die sich kaum würde verstecken lassen. 

Das er Boerne hierfür noch die Ohren würde langziehen müssen, stand für Thiel einhundert prozentig fest. Wie konnte er es ihm antun, ihn hier so anzuheizen, während ihre beiden Partner am Tisch saßen und von alldem, was sich unter dem Tisch so abspielte, nichts mitbekamen? Um so finsterer Thiel dreinblickte und er Boerne auf Abstand zu halten versuchte, desto penetranter wurde der Professor und rieb seinen Fuß immer drängender gegen Thiels Schritt. 

Was aber tun, fragte sich Thiel und sah sich gezwungen dem Ganzen möglichst keine Plattform mehr zu geben. So nahm er also schließlich seine Hand von Boernes Knöcheln und vergrub sein Gesicht schließlich in den Händen. Irgendwann würde es dem ja wohl bestimmt zu langweilig werden, oder? 

„Wie is'n das bei euch, Thiel? Löst sich so ein Fall mit einem Psychologen an der Hand besser oder ist das unnötig wie ein Kropf?“

Beinahe schon erschrocken blickte der Kommissar, dessen Hirnleistung sekündlich abnahm, auf und blickte in Wulfs fragendes Gesicht.   
„Mja, ähm.... wie war die Frage?“

„Ob du einen Vorteil siehst, dass dein Freund euch als Psychologe in den Fällen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht“, wiederholte Boerne völlig nüchtern die Frage und presste seinen Fuß noch mehr gegen Thiels Wölbung. 

„Danke, Herr Professor“, knurrte Thiel und wand seinen Blick dann dem Kommissar zu.„Hat Vorteile, ja, aber ob man das jetzt unbedingt braucht... weiß ich... nicht. Wir sind in... Münster, Scheiße ist das warm hier... ähm... auch bestens zurecht... gekommen.“  
Das er wohl gerade sehr kläglich und merkwürdig rübergekommen sein musste, wusste er selbst. Ohne auf die Blicke der anderen zu achten, zog er es vor, sich sein Jackett von den Schultern zu schieben und Boerne dabei strafend anzugucken.

„Ohne zurecht _gekommen_“, wiederholte Boerne und betonte das letzte Wort besonders süffisant. „Ja, ja, dem kann ich nur zustimmen, wobei ich das äußerst interessant finde. So kommt man gewiss viel schneller hinter Täterprofile und deren Beweggründe“, plapperte Boerne weiter. 

Wie Thiel ihn dafür gleichzeitig hasste und bewunderte.   
Eine Sache stand für den Hauptkommissar jedenfalls fest. Nie wieder würde er sich Boerne irgendwo gegenüber sitzen. Komme was wolle und wenn dieser Idiot nicht bald aufhören würde, wusste Thiel bereits auch, dass _er_ hier bald kommen würde _und_ zwar _ohne_ es zu wollen. 


	32. Chapter 32

Dem Dessert und seinen flehenden Blicken sei Dank, hatte Boerne tatsächlich Erbarmen mit dem Hamburger Kommissar gehabt und sein Tun beendet. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie Thiel fand, denn lange hätte er das nicht mehr durchgehalten. Thorsten hatte ihn sowieso einige Male besorgt angesehen und ihn ebenso mehrfach gefragt, ob es ihm nicht gut gehen würde. Zu gut, zumindest seinem kleinen Herrn Hauptkommissar, aber das wiederum konnte er seinem Freund ja nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Was ist los, Frank? Erst hast du hier einen Schweißausbruch nach den anderen und jetzt isst du nicht mal was? Du hast doch irgendwas?“, fragte Thorsten, nachdem die anderen schon zu Ende gegessen hatten.

_Ja, ich hab was und zwar ein gewaltiges Problem. In meiner Hose. Wegen dem Mistkerl da gegenüber!_ Das allerdings konnte er Thorsten so natürlich auch nicht sagen, weshalb er ihn anblickte und meinte: „Ich hab einfach nur zu viel angehabt und Hunger hab ich auch keinen mehr. Ich hab dir gleich gesagt, dass ich nix mehr will.“

„Ja, ich kenn dein NIX und wenn du zuhause bist, überfällst du das Eisfach“, konterte Thorsten grinsend, weshalb sich auch Thiels Mundwinkel nach oben zogen.

„Arsch!“

„Ich dich auch!“

Während die anderen noch eine heiße Debatte über die perfekte Creme brûlée führten, schaffte es Thiel seinen Körper allmählich auf Werkseinstellungen zurückzusetzen und nippte immer mal wieder an seinem Glas. Wasser. Warum ausgerechnet Wasser? Fast hätte er da den Kopf schütteln und zu lachen beginnen müssen. Boerne machte ihn vollkommen kirre, daran Bestand längst kein Zweifel mehr. 

Nach und nach brachte auch er sich nun wieder in die doch relativ unterhaltsame Runde ein, wurde aber jäh von seinem Handy unterbrochen.

„Tschuldigung“, murmelte er und kramte hektisch sein Handy aus der Innentasche seines schwarzen Jacketts.

„Mja, Rita, was gibt‘s?.... Was? Ich versteh Sie.... nein, ich versteh Sie ganz schlecht... wo soll ich hinkommen? Ja.... aber.... Ich hab doch gesagt, dass.... Wo? Na lecker.... ja is gut,.. Ja-ha... ich komm da hin..... ja.... in zehn Minuten bin ich da.“

Ob er jetzt froh oder enttäuscht war konnte Thiel nach Beendigung des Gesprächs gar nicht so recht sagen. 

„Die Pflicht?“, fragte Wulf gönnerhaft und grinste ebenso.

„Mja, Entschuldigt, aber da muss ich leider hin.“

„Was gibts denn? Moorleiche bestimmt schon mal nicht“, fragte Boerne grinsend.

„Nee, aber eine weibliche Leiche im Müllcontainer“, entgegnete Thiel und erhob sich eilig vom Stuhl. 

Das Jackett hatte er noch gar nicht richtig angezogen, da meldete sich der Professor auch schon wieder zu Wort: „Das klingt spannend. Da kann ich doch sicherlich mitkommen, oder?“

„Du???“, fragten Thiel und Wulf wie aus der Pistole geschossen und auch Thorsten konnte sich ein „Er??“ nicht verkneifen.

„Ich bitte euch. Warum denn auch nicht? Die Leichen sind doch überall die Selben und ich wollte Thiel schon immer mal in Hamburg im Einsatz erleben“, echauffierte sich Boerne und warf erst Ralf, dann Thiel einen Dackelblick zu.

„Mja, schön, von mir aus, aber du hältst dich zurück, klar? Schmidt reißt mir sonst den Arsch auf!“

„Schon klar“, meinte Boerne und hob sogleich beschwichtigend die Hände nach oben.

„Na los, KF. Geh schon mit. Gibst ja sonst eh keine Ruhe.“

Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf den Lippen drückte der Professor seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange und folgte Thiel dann auch schon schnellen Schritts aus dem Lokal. 

„Soll ich fahren? Mein Wagen steht hier um die Ecke“, bot Boerne an. Dieses Angebot kam dem Kommissar nur recht, denn in der Eile hatte er ohnehin den Autoschlüssel bei Thorsten vergessen.

„Ja, von mir aus.“

Kaum das die beiden Herren in Boernes Audi saßen, stellte der auch schon die Musik leiser und tippte auf seinem Navi herum.

„Wohin?“

Thiel nannte ihm die genaue Adresse und schon setzte der Rechtsmediziner den Blinker und fuhr in gewohnter Boerne Manier, ohne jegliche Einhaltung der Straßenverkehrsordnung, los. 

„Die Ampel wird gleich rot!“

„Das schaff ich noch“, entgegnete Boerne leichthin und trat noch ein bisschen mehr aus Gaspedal.

„Sag ich doch, geschafft!“

„Mhhm... Kirschgrün war das mal wieder“, meinte Thiel und musste doch ein wenig grinsen. Dieser Mann war und blieb einfach unverbesserlich. 

„Sag mal, Boerne, fandest du das eigentlich... nett?“ 

Bevor der Professor antworte, verzog sich sein Mund schon jetzt zu einer frechen Schnute, welche Thiel am liebsten den ganzen Tag küssen würde. 

„Ich finde ja, dass ich sogar äußerst nett zu dir war.“

„Mhhm... und dir ist schon klar, dass die das hätten spannen können?

Schadete ja nix, wenn er das mal erwähnte. 

„Durchaus, aber es war einfach zu verlockend und außerdem hab ich schon die ganze Zeit Lust auf dich.“

Und alleine diese Aussage reichte, um Thiel schon wieder ein wenig aus der Fassung zu bringen. Ob Boerne wusste welche Wirkung der letzte Teil seines Satzes auf ihn hatte?

„Dann ist dir hoffentlich auch klar, dass du da zeitnah noch was zu Ende bringen musst“, entgegnete Thiel mit forderndem Klang in der Stimme.

„Glaub mir, wäre das nicht zu auffällig gewesen, wäre ich am liebsten direkt unter dem Tisch verschwunden.“

Scheiße, wie konnte der sowas denn nur sagen? Thiel musste sich jetzt wirklich beherrschen, denn er spürte deutlich, dass sein Blut allmählich wieder südlich floss. 

„Wir... ähm... müssten dann jetzt glaub ich gleich da sein. Ich war zwar noch nicht so oft in der Ecke, aber ich glaub da hinten geht’s zu der Deponie.“

** **** **

„Ähm, Frank... bist du dir sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?“

Daran hatte auch der Kommissar seine Zweifel, denn weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. 

„Mja... doch... eigentlich schon. Ich ruf die mal an.“

Noch bevor Thiel aber Ritas Nummer wählen konnte, klopfte es auch schon an Boernes Fenster.

„Da is' sie ja.“

„Moin, Chef. Herr Professor“, grüßte Rita schon, während sich das Fenster elektronisch öffnete. „Da sind Sie ja. Und wie ich sehe, haben Sie Münsters begehrtesten Junggesellen auch mitgebracht.“

Irgendwas stank hier doch und Thiel war sich sicher, dass es nicht an dem Fischabfall lag, welcher sich hier meterhoch in einigen der Container stapelte.

„Was is'n hier los?“, fragte Thiel deshalb skeptisch.

„Nix. Sehen Sie doch.“

„Ja, das seh ich... aber warum? Wo is'n jetzt die Leiche?“

„Darf ich recht der Annahme sein, dass es sich hier um eine.... Fehlmeldung handelt?“, fragte Boerne, der beinahe schon enttäuscht aussah. 

„Möglicherweise?“

Konnte das hier gerade Wirklichkeit sein? Seine Kollegin erlaubte sich doch mit Sicherheit nur einen dämlichen Scherz. Nie und nimmer würde sie sein Abendessen mutwillig sprengen. Schon gar nicht weil sie doch wusste..... Plötzlich ging dem Hauptkommissar ein Licht auf.

„Ist das hier die typische „_Lawine im Garten - Rettungsaktion_“ oder was?“

Grinsend zog die kurzhaarige Beamtin an ihrer Kippe und schnipste sie einige Meter weiter auf den Boden.

„Danken können Sie mir morgen, Chef!“

„Aber... ich versteh nicht... warum? Und woher wussten Sie, dass... Boerne...“ 

Lange war Thiel nicht mehr so perplex gewesen, wie in diesen Sekunden.

„Passt mal auf, Jungs. Ich bin nicht von Dummbach, ja? Und wenn ihr das nicht auf die Kette kriegt, euch zu sehen, ohne das eure Göttergatten, die armen Schweine will ich anmerken, was davon mitkriegen, dann muss Mutti das eben für euch erledigen, ja? Also, Chef.... Backen halten, macht euch 'nen schicken Abend und tut nix, was ich nicht auch mit so einem Leckerchen, wie dem Professor da, anstellen würde.“ 

Mit weit geöffnetem Mund blickten sich die beiden angeschmierten Herren nun an und Thiel wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, was er überhaupt davon halten sollte. So etwas war ihm wirklich noch nie untergekommen.

„In diesem Sinne. Guten Abend, Männer. Ach und Chef? Wir sehen uns Montag. In alter Frische! Ohne Knutschfleck!“

Grinsend klopfte Rita mit der Hand auf Boernes Autodach und erst beim Weglaufen sah Thiel, dass seine Kollegin eine Flasche Bier in den Händen hielt. 

„Ich fass es nicht. Hat die Arschgeige uns hier völlig umsonst herkommen lassen!“

„Umsonst?“, fragte Boerne, der mittlerweile ein gigantisches Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte. 

„Mir würden durchaus auch alternative Beschäftigungen in den Sinn kommen.“

** *~Fortsetzung folgt~* **


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und wieder tun die Herren das was man von ihnen, in dieser Story, nicht anders erwarten würde 😂

Das Rita ihn so hinterrücks weggelockt hatte, konnte Thiel noch immer nicht verstehen, doch über ihre Beweggründe wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht nachdenken.

Boerne und er hatten soeben eine stille Übereinkunft getroffen und diese Aussicht war so viel besser, als sich weiter das Hirn über die W-Fragen zu zermartern. 

Kaum das Thiel seine Wohnungstür aufgesperrt hatte und sie beide eingetretenen waren, drückte Boerne den Kommissar schon gegen die Tür, die somit lautstark ins Schloss fiel. Gierig und ausgehungert trafen sich ihre Lippen und da war sich Thiel sicher, dass Boerne ihn mindestens genauso vermisst hatte.

„Endlich“, murmelte der in den Kuss hinein, während er das Jackett des Kommissars auf den Boden beförderte. 

„Ich will dich so“, fuhr Boerne fort und griff Thiel direkt in den Schritt. 

Stöhnend befreite der Blonde den Professor erst von der Krawatte, knöpfte dann sofort dessen Hemd auf und schob es ihm ebenfalls über die Schultern. 

Küssend stolperten sie über den Flur ins Schlafzimmer und anschließend ins Bett.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide Männer ausgezogen waren und Boerne seine Lippen um Thiels Errektion geschlossen hatte. 

„Oh Scheiße, Boerne“, stöhnte er tief und umfasste Boernes Gesicht mit den Händen, um sein Becken immer und immer wieder gegen ihn zu stoßen. War es vorhin im Restaurant noch so aussichtslos gewesen, den Abend mit Boerne genau so verbringen zu können, fühlte er sich jetzt noch viel besser, eben weil er überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet hatte.  


Nicht damit rechnen hatte können. 

„Nicht so grob“, mahnte Boerne ein wenig später und tauschte seine Lippen, durch seine Hand aus. Da der aber ein schelmisches Grinsen auf den Lippen trug, wusste der Kommissar ganz genau, dass Boerne damit, in Wahrheit, nur auf einen Wechsel anspielte. Diesen Gefallen wollte er ihm natürlich keineswegs verwehren und so war es Boerne, der wenig später auf dem Rücken lag und von Thiels Zunge und Lippen verwöhnt wurde.

„Gott Frank, ich will dich so.“

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm der Kommissar war, wie der Professor seine Nachttischschublade öffnete und mit fahrigen Händen das Gleitgel heraus kramte.

Während sich Thiel der kalten, glibberigen Masse zuwendete, drapierte sich Boerne auf allen Vieren vor dem Hamburger Hauptkommissar. 

„Du weißt aber schon noch wie man Liebe macht, oder?“, fragte Boerne und Thiel hörte am Klang seiner Stimme, dass dieser gerade schelmisch Grinste. 

„Aber Herr Professor, wer wird denn da so ungeduldig sein?“, fragte Thiel gespielt tadelnd, positionierte seine Erektion dann aber schon an Boernes Schließmuskel und drang ohne Vorwarnung in ihn ein. 

„Scheiße!!“, zischte der Professor und krallte sich mit den Händen ins Bettlaken. 

„Tja Babe, wer sich in Gefahr begibt, kommt darin um“, gluckste Thiel einen Augenblick später und begann sich dann langsam in ihm zu bewegen.

Obwohl Thiel mit einer spitzen Bemerkung seitens des Professors gerechnet hatte, kam von dem nur ein verächtliches Schnauben, was allmählich in ein lustvolles Stöhnen überging. 

Der Sex dauerte nicht lange, das hatte Thiel von Anfang an gewusst, und so konnte er den sich anbahnenden Höhepunkt nicht zurückhalten und ergoss sich bald schon in mehren Schüben. Offensichtlich war das  auch für den Rechtsmediziner zu viel. Während sich der Kommissar noch langsam in ihm bewegte, begann Boernes Körper zu beben und anhand der Lautstärke, welche er an den Tag legte, wusste Thiel, dass der gerade ebenfalls gekommen war. Lächelnd drückte er ihm deshalb einige Küsse auf den Rücken.

Ergeben ließ sich der Pathologe wenig später auf den Bauch plumpsen. Nicht weniger erschöpft und zufrieden ließ sich der Kommissar halb auf, halb neben den Professor nieder und streichelte dann mit der Hand über dessen Rücken. 

Im Raum war es still.  
Das einzige was zuhören war, war das leise, zufriedene Lachen des Rechtsmediziners und ihrer beide Atemzüge, die noch immer recht hektisch waren.

„Wer sich in Gefahr begibt, kommt darin um“, gluckste Boerne eine Weile später. „Welch laienhafte Poesie, du Hauptschüler!“

„Klappe, Boerne“, knurrte Thiel und kniff dem Pathologen zur Strafe in den Hintern. 

** **** **

Eine ganze Weile hatten sie so dagelegen, den Moment genossen, geschwiegen und Thiel den Professor gekrault. Keiner der beiden wollte den Moment enden lassen und doch war ihnen beide klar, dass sie die sich anbahnende Nacht nicht zusammen würden verbringen können. 

Geschickt befreite sich Boerne aus seiner Position, legte sich auf den Rücken und der Hauptkommissar kuschelte sich lächelnd in den Arm, der ihm so einladend entgegen gestreckt wurde. 

„Ich wollte mich nochmals bei dir entschuldigen, Thiel. Ich hätte dich nicht in solche Schwierigkeiten bringen dürfen.“

Natürlich wusste der Kommissar, dass Boerne auf den Knutschfleck vor zwei Wochen anspielte, weshalb er zu Nicken begann.

„Das war Scheiße, Boerne. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich das verbergen konnte, aber ohne Rita wäre ich mächtig in der Klemme gesteckt. Wir müssen besser aufpassen, hörst du?“

Nickend strich Boerne ihm nun eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. 

„Ich hab das nicht absichtlich getan. Ich hab einfach nicht über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht.“

„Schon gut, er hat’s nicht gemerkt. Dem Coverstick sei Dank.“

Wieder kehrte Schweigen im thielschen Schlafzimmer ein und die beiden streichelten und küssten sich immer mal wieder. Irgendwann aber war es Boerne, der die angenehme Stille erneut unterbrach: „Weshalb hilft dir deine Kollegin eigentlich? Hast du ihr auch mal das Leben gerettet oder warum deckt sie das alles? Und woher weiß sie das überhaupt? Mit uns? Hast du ihr das gesagt? Wenn ja, warum? Und wieso lockt sie dich vom Abendessen weg, wenn doch überhaupt nichts los ist? Und warum hatte sie geahnt, dass ich mitkommen würde? Hm, Frank?“

Und da war er wieder, dachte Thiel amüsiert und drückte dem Professor einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Hat Sex irgendwie 'ne abführende Wirkung auf dein Sprachzentrum?“

Kaum ausgesprochen zog Boerne auch schon ein beleidigtes Schnütchen, weshalb Thiel nicht anders konnte, als diese zu küssen, bevor er weitersprach: „Ich weiß nicht genau warum sie das tut. Die hat das spitz gekriegt, weil sie den Knutschfleck gesehen hat. Und weil ich so angefressen war und nicht gewusst hab, was ich jetzt machen soll, hat die mir einfach geholfen. Sie hat irgendwas erzählt, dass sie auch schon mal in so 'ner Lage war und das sie mich nicht ins offene Messer rennen lassen will. Was das jetzt aber heut Abend für ne Nummer war, weiß ich auch nicht. Klar, wir haben darüber geredet, dass ihr nach Hamburg kommt und ich ein büsschen besorgt bin, wie das alles so klappt, also wir vier an einem Tisch, aber warum sie da jetzt so was gestartet hat, ist mir schleierhaft.“

** *~Fortsetzung folgt ~* **


	34. Chapter 34

„Mja und dann ist er zurück ins Hotel gefahren. Am nächsten Morgen hab ich Thorsten erstmal einen vom Pferd erzählen müssen, also weil es ja letztlich gar keinen Fallgab. Der war zwar so'n büsschen beleidigt, aber im Endeffekt ist der mit Wulf da wohl eh noch an der Bar versackt“, erzählte Thiel seiner Kollegin in der Mittagspause. So wie mit Nadeshda früher, verbrachte der Kommissar seine Pausen meist mit Rita, wenn sich Thorsten nicht gerade hierher verirrt hatte. 

„Soweit hab ich natürlich nicht gedacht, dass Sie dann natürlich kein richtiges Alibi“, Rita machte mit den Fingern zwei Gänsefüßchen „für die Tatzeit haben.“

Ein verächtliches Schnauben entrann dem Kommissar, dann musste er aber doch ein wenig Grinsen, weil Rita ihn so gönnerhaft anguckte.

„Und haben Sie sich dann nochmal gesehen oder sind die dann direkt wieder abgedampft?“

Kopfschüttelnd schnitt sich der Kommissar ein Stück von seinem Steak ab und schob es sich in den Mund.

„Nö... wir waren alle noch zusammen 'ne Runde spazieren“, meinte er kauend und spülte den Rest mit einem großen Schluck Wasser runter.

„Wissen Se eigentlich wie Kacke das ist? Die beiden auf einem Haufen? Das bringt mich noch ins Grab!“

Ja, da war er sich sicher. Über kurz oder lang würde sein Lügengerüst über ihm zusammenbrechen. Wer da am Ende als Verlierer vom Platz gehen würde, konnte Thiel aber nicht mit Gewissheit sagen.

„Lieben Sie ihn?“

Rita fragte das mit so einer Selbstverständlichkeit, dass Thiel gar nicht anders konnte, als eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben: „Mja... schon lang!“

Nickend leckte die Kommissarin nun über ihr Zigarettenpapier und steckte sich die fertige Kippe dann in den Mund.

„Stört es Sie, wenn ich eine rauch'?“

Kopfschüttelnd aß er weiter. Was sollte ihn das auch stören, wenn er von seinem eigenen Vater nichts anderes gewohnt war. Zudem saßen sie draußen im Freien, also konnte seine Kollegin erst recht tun und lassen was sie wollte.

„Und wie soll das jetzt bei Ihnen weitergehen?“

Genervt legte er nun sein Besteck auf den Teller und schob diesen von sich.

„Sie sind heute extrem anstrengend, Frau Kollegin!“

„Nö, ich bin einfach nur neugierig. Das Ei haben Sie sich doch selbst gelegt. Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie irgendwann sowas wie ne Entscheidung treffen müssen?“

Schulterzuckend lehnte er sich nach hinten und fuhr sich kurz darauf mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Natürlich wusste er das, aber bisher hatte er es erfolgreich verdrängt und vor sich her geschoben. 

„Ist ja nicht so, dass ich Thorsten nicht auch lieben würde. Was soll ich'n machen? Das mit Boerne beenden? Das kann ich nicht! Und Thorsten die Wahrheit sagen? Das ist auch keine Option, die mir gefällt!“

„Sind Sie nicht langsam zu alt für sowas? Ich mein ja nur. Offensichtlich hat das Münsteraner Leckerli ja was, dass Thorsten Ihnen nicht geben kann. Und mit Verlaub“ Rita beugte sich etwas über den Tisch „Wir wissen doch beide, dass Thorsten nur der billige Abklatsch von Ihrem Betthasen ist!“

Ohne es zu wollen, rollte der Hauptkommissar mit den Augen.   
Wieso war Rita eigentlich so?   
So.... direkt?!

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?“

Eine grobe Ahnung hatte er, war er selbst ja nicht blind und doch wollte, nein musste er es von seiner Kollegin hören.

„Von Grünfels ist der selbe Schlag Mensch wie der Professor. Beide dunkelhaarig, sexy, Bart- und Brillenträger, rennen beide offensichtlich das ganze Jahr in Smoking rum, haben teure Autos und Hobbys, beide reden die, als hätten se nen Stecken im Arsch.... Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das einfach nur ihr Typ ist, auf den sie abfahren, aber wenn sie mich fragen, ist ihre Wahl damals auch nur auf Thorsten gefallen, weil der Sie an den Professor erinnert hat!“

Fassungslos und mit geöffnetem Mund blickte er seine Kollegin an. Zu gerne hätte er ihr den Vogel gezeigt, sie gefragt, ob sie nicht mehr ganz dicht war und doch musste er sich eingestehen, dass das eben nicht nur heiße Luft war. Nein, Rita hatte wahrscheinlich den allseits bekannten Nagel auf dem Kopf getroffen.

Er, Thiel, hatte damals enormen Liebeskummer gehabt, als er nach Hamburg gekommen war und Thorsten hatte ihm direkt ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Trost gegeben. Damals hatte er gedacht, die Liebe zu Boerne konnte dann doch gar nicht so groß gewesen sein und doch hatte er selbst irgendwann gemerkt, dass es nicht Thorsten selbst war, sondern die Überschneidungen zu Boerne. Vielleicht war das ja auch irgendwie sein Typ, also Boerne und alle die diesem ähnlich waren, aber offensichtlich hatte Rita ja irgendwie recht. Thorsten hatte ihn so stark an Boerne erinnert, dass es gar nicht anders hätte kommen können, als sich in eben diesen zu verlieben.

„Hab ich recht?“

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er sich noch gar nicht dazu geäußert hatte, weshalb er sein Glas leerte, um seine trocken gewordene Kehle zu befeuchten.

„Und was mach ich jetzt?“

** **** **

Weil sie an dieser Stelle von der Kellnerin unterbrochen worden waren, entschied er sich auf dem Weg zurück ins Präsidium, das Thema nochmal anzuschneiden.

„Was würden Sie denn an meiner Stelle tun?“

„Da bin ich wahrscheinlich die falsche Adresse, Chef. Ich hab das Spiel damals solang durchgezogen, bis ich am Schluss ganz alleine dagestanden bin. Die Entscheidung kann ich Ihnen nicht abnehmen.“

Nickend blickte er aus dem Fenster. Eigentlich hätte es ihm ja klar sein müssen, dass er so nicht weiterkam, aber war er wirklich schon so weit, um eine Entscheidung treffen zu können? Und gehörten da nicht immer zwei dazu?

„Vielleicht sollten Sie mal mit dem Professor reden. Oder wissen Sie was der will? Also... das er Sie will ist ja klar, aber ich mein jetzt so generell.“

Tja, das wusste er eben auch nicht so richtig. Sicher machte Boerne so dann und wann entsprechende Andeutungen, dass er Thiel wollte, _ganz_, aber einhundert Prozent sicher konnte er sich da nicht sein.   
Und überhaupt... Wie sollte so etwas dann funktionieren? Sich jeweils vom eigenen Freund trennen? Einfach so? Fakt war doch, dass Thiel nicht einfach so wieder zurück nach Münster zurückkommen konnte und ebenfalls war es Fakt, dass Boerne nicht einfach so in Hamburg würde arbeiten können und wollen.

** *~Fortsetzung folgt~* **


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na dann schauen wir doch mal in den Kopf von unserem Thielchen.

Mit einem unguten Bauchgefühl war Thiel am Abend nach Hause gefahren. Ritas Worte hatten ihn ziemlich durcheinander gebracht. Nicht dass er es nicht sowieso schon gewesen wäre, aber es so deutlich aufs sprichwörtliche Brot geschmiert zu bekommen, war dann doch nochmal etwas ganz anderes. 

Kaum das er seine Wohnung betreten hatte, stapfte er in sein Badezimmer und warf die getragenen Klamotten in den Wäschekorb. Missmutig betrachtete er dessen Inhalt und stöhnte entnervt auf, weil dieser nun endgültig kurz vorm Überquellen war. 

Wie andere es schafften so einen Job und Haushalt unter einen Hut zu bringen war ihm rätselhaft. 

Als er einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel warf, fühlte er sich unendlich nackt. Sicherlich lag es auch daran, dass er keine Klamotten mehr trug, doch das alleine war es nicht. Nackt fühlte er sich, weil Rita bis in die letzte thielsche Ritze geblickt hatte und ihn offensichtlich so viel besser verstand und in ihm lesen konnte, als Thiel es selbst tat.

Betreten stieg er in die Dusche und stellte das Wasser auf eine angenehme Temperatur. Warm prasselte das Wasser über seinen Körper, weshalb er seine Augen schloss und sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht fuhr.

Wie zum Henker war er eigentlich in diese Situation hinein geraten? 

Was zum Teufel hatte ihn geritten, dass er mit Boerne nach ihrem ersten Wiedersehen direkt in die Kiste gehüpft war?

Warum, verdammte Scheiße hatte Boerne nicht auch da so eloquent und konsequent sein können, wie er es im alltäglichen Leben sonst immer war?

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Schuld jetzt bei dem Professor zu suchen war nicht der Schlüssel zur Rätsels Lösung.

Er. Er alleine hatte es in der Hand gehabt, hätte die Notbremse ziehen müssen, noch bevor es zum Äußersten gekommen war. Keiner hatte ihn gezwungen mit Boerne zu schlafen, niemand hatte ihn genötigt bei dem Professor zu übernachten und noch weniger hatte ihn jemand dazu animiert. Er selbst hatte das gewollt. Unbedingt.

Vielleicht wäre alles auch nur halb so wild gewesen, wenn es bei einem einzigen geistigen Ausfall geblieben wäre.

Vielleicht hätte er es Thorsten da schon direkt sagen müssen, dann wer das Donnerwetter nicht allzu groß geworden.

Vielleicht hätte Thorsten ihm ja verziehen.

Vielleicht hätte Thiel sich nicht noch mehr in den Rechtsmediziner verliebt.

Vielleicht wäre dann alles so weiter gegangen, wie in den letzten beiden Jahren.

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er sich jetzt den Kopf zermarterte, obwohl der Wagen längst meterdick im Dreck steckte. 

Niemand war für diese Situation verantwortlich außer ihm selbst.

Frustriert öffnete er seine Augen und griff nach dem Duschgel. Gründlich seifte er seinen Körper ein, als wolle er den gesamten Dreck den er innerlich verspürte von sich waschen. 

Bald schon war er umhüllt von einem Geruch, den er gar nicht so recht deuten konnte. Spritzig, erfrischend, ein wenig Limette, Moschus, Amber und irgendwelche anderen holzigen Noten erfüllten das Badezimmer und Thiel fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt. 

Er lachte auf, als ihm bewusst wurde an was ihn dieser Geruch erinnerte. Ja, er kannte diesen Geruch nur zu gut. 

Boerne. Es roch nach Boerne. Zweifellos. 

Beim Einkaufen hatte er blind nach dem nächstbesten Duschgel gegriffen und jetzt war er sich vollkommen sicher, dass es der selbe Duft war, den er bei Boerne schon hundertfach gerochen hatte. 

Axe also, dachte er schmunzelnd und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

  
Er war ihm verfallen, restlos, bis in die letzte Haarspitze. Anders war das wohl kaum zu beschreiben, dachte er, als er sich mit dem Handtuch durch die nassen Haare rubbelte.

„So eine verdammte Pisse“, murrte er und warf das Handtuch ebenfalls auf den Wäschekorb, den er spätestens morgen wirklich leeren müsste. 

Ratlos darüber was er jetzt bloß tun sollte, schlüpfte er in eine frische Boxershorts und zog sich die restliche, vorbereitete Kleidung an.

Geföhnt und mit einem flauen Magen verließ er das Badezimmer.

Er wusste dass er eine Entscheidung treffen musste. Bestenfalls noch in den nächsten Tagen, am liebsten jedoch gar nicht. 


	36. Chapter 36

Lustlos kaute er auf seinem Käsebrot herum. 

Noch immer fühlte er sich hin und her gerissen. Warum hatte Rita ihn heute nur so durcheinander bringen müssen?

Sicherlich war ihm selbst klar gewesen, dass so ein Spiel mit dem Feuer nicht ewig würde funktionieren können und doch war er jetzt heillos überfordert. 

Während er sich fragte, ob es nicht sinnvoll wäre, sich mit seiner Kollegin auf ein Bier zu treffen, um nochmal in Ruhe zu reden, hörte er einen Schlüssel, der im Schloss herumgedreht wurde. 

Wissend dass es nur Thorsten sein konnte, legte er sein Brot, welches ihm ohnehin nicht schmeckte, auf den Teller und spülte den Bissen mit einem Schluck Kaffee herunter und erhob sich vom Stuhl.

„Frank? Bist zu zuhause?“

Etwas erschrocken zuckte der Psychologe zusammen, weil Thiel bereits vor ihm stand und halbherzig lächelte.

„Hallo Schatz.“

„Hallo Liebling“, entgegnete Thorsten und schon wurde Thiel in seine starken Arme gezogen. Wie an einem Notanker klammerte sich der blonde Kommissar an seinem Freund fest und schluckte den Kloß im Hals hinunter. Selten war ihm zum Heulen zumute, aber jetzt hätte er es am liebsten getan. 

Zusammenreißen lautete die Devise, bloß nichts unüberlegtes sagen und tun, mahnte sich Thiel. Das Thorsten offensichtlich gar nicht zum Reden aufgelegt war, kam ihm da nur recht und so ließ er es zu, dass der Dunkelhaarige sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasste und seine Lippen auf Thiels drückte. 

Natürlich war ihm klar dass er irgendwann mit offenen Karten würde spielen müssen, doch dazu war er jetzt im Moment alles andere als bereit. 

„Ich liebe dich“, sprach Thorsten gegen seine Lippen. Vielleicht hätte Thiel gerne etwas erwidert doch die Zeit gab ihm der Anzugträger nicht. Rückwärts wurde der Hauptkommissar durch den Flur geradewegs ins Schlafzimmer geschoben. Dort landeten sie beide etwas unsanft auf der Matratze. 

„So stürmisch?“, fragte Thiel und musste ein wenig lachen. 

Statt eine Antwort zu bekommen, wurde er seines Shirts entledigt und warme Lippen legten sich an seinen Hals. Genießerisch grub er deshalb seine Finger in den dunklen Haarschopf und schloss dabei die Augen. 

Während sich sein Freund nach unten küsste, beobachtete Thiel wie Thorsten seine Krawatte lockerte und die Knöpfe seines Hemds öffnete. 

Gut, reden würde er also in den nächsten Minuten schon mal wirklich nicht müssen. Zumindest nichts sinnvolles. Ablenkung war genau das was er jetzt brauchte, weshalb er Thorsten von sich drückte. Kurz sah er betreten und überrascht aus, doch Thiel reagierte schnell und kniete sich nun vor seinen Freund um das Ausziehen seiner Kleidung etwas zu beschleunigen. 

„Dachte schon du willst nicht“, murmelte Thorsten gegen Thiels Lippen, weshalb er nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Grinsend öffnete der Kommissar Gürtel, Reißverschluss und Knopf und schob seine Hand in dessen Hosen.Thorsten war fast schon hart, was auch in Thiels Schoß ein heftiges Ziehen auslöste. 

„Wie könnt ich nicht, bei so nem verlockenden Angebot?“

** **** **

Der Sex war gut gewesen, rau, nicht besonders zärtlich, aber das tat dem Ganzen keinen Abbruch. Sie beide brauchten und wollten das hin und wieder und wenn Thiel ehrlich war, hätte er Romantik gerade sowieso nicht gut vertragen.

Als Thorsten nach dem Sex immer noch wortkarg war, kam ihm dann aber doch etwas spanisch vor.

„Ist irgendwas?“

Kopfschüttelnd löste sich der Psychologe aus Thiels Armen und setzte sich auf. 

Nach einer kleinen Pause drehte der seinen Kopf dann aber doch zu Thiel und sagte betreten: „Nun, vielleicht ist doch etwas.“

Schlagartig wurde dem Kommissar schlecht, weshalb er sich ebenfalls aufrappelte.

„Und ähm... was?“ Seine Stimme war mehr ein Krächzen.

„Lass uns was anziehen, das möchte ich nicht hier besprechen.“

Ahnend was nun folgen würde, es konnte ja nur sein, dass Thorsten Lunte gerochen hatte, nickte Thiel schwerfällig und griff nach seinem T-Shirt.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na gut, der Cliffhanger was fies, deshalb kommt hier die Auflösung des Gesprächs! 😏🙈

Gemeinsam saßen sie nun am Esstisch und Thiel beobachtete, wie Thorsten sein Weinglas mit zittriger Hand zum Mund führte und einen Schluck nahm.

War es das jetzt also?

Hatte Thorsten eins uns eins zusammengezählt? 

Hatte er gar den Knutschfleck damals doch bemerkt und nur nichts gesagt? 

Würd er ihn jetzt verlassen und würde Thiel sich darüber freuen können? Fakt war dass er Thorsten liebte, sonst wären sie beide ja wohl kein Paar.

Und Boerne? Den liebte er doch auch. Viel mehr sogar und genau dass war ja eigentlich das Problem. 

Sollte er Thorsten vielleicht besser zuvor kommen und ihm die Fakten auf den Tisch knallen? 

Wäre die Rettung nach vorne nicht die bessere Methode?

Unsicher darüber was nun richtig und falsch war, stieß Thiel einen tiefen Seufzer aus.

„Schatz“, stieß er hervor und atmete noch einmal tief ein und wieder aus. „Thorsten, ich glaub...“, weiter kam er aber nicht, denn der andere schüttelte nun den Kopf und griff mit beiden Händen nach Thiels Hand.

„Frank, bitte lass mich jetzt sprechen.“

Thorstens Stimme duldete keine Widerrede, weshalb er stumm nickte und seinen Blick von den Händen loseiste und dem Psychologen ins Gesicht sah. Wieder breitete sich das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen aus, als er in Thorstens gerötete Augen blickte. Thiel hoffte inständig, sein Freund würde nicht jede Sekunde zu weinen beginnen. 

„Frank, ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll, aber ich kann das nicht. Ich kann das einfach nicht!“

Trocken schluckte der Hauptkommissar und spürte wie sich sein Magen krampfhaft zusammen zog.

Das er um dieses Gespräch nicht drumherum gekommen wäre, hatte er ja gewusst und doch hätte er sich den Zeitpunkt ganz gerne selbst ausgesucht. Was war denn wenn Boerne Wulf am Ende doch viel mehr liebte und er jetzt im Nachhinein wieder ganz alleine sein Dasein Fristen musste? Was wenn er alles umsonst aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, nur um am Ende wie ein riesiges Arschloch vor all seinen Kollegen und Freundendazustehen?

„Sag’s doch einfach“, sprach Thiel beinahe tonlos und spürte ebenfalls, dass auch seine Emotionen kurz vor dem Überkochen waren.

„Einfach? Das ist es aber nicht.“

„Mann, jetzt sag’s halt!“

Sicher wollte er ihn nicht so anfahren, aber da war es eben wieder, das leidige Thema Gefühle und alles was damit verbunden war.

„Gut, dann... grad raus, ja?“

Bestätigend nickte Thiel und wusste genau, dass er in wenigen Sekunden über all seine Vergehen würde Rechenschaft ablegen müssen.

Der Griff um seine Hand verstärkte sich, weshalb Thiel nur schwer den Impuls unterdrücken konnte, nicht direkt selbst Farbe zu bekennen und die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen.

„Ich hab mit Ralf geschlafen.“

„Was?“

Wäre er nicht schon wieder so in Gedanken gewesen, hätte er sich mit Sicherheit nicht verhört.

„Ich... hab mit Ralf geschlafen“, wiederholte er und sein Gesicht wurde immer blasser.

Fassungslos über das Gehörte, damit hätte er im Leben nicht gerechnet, zog Thiel seine Hand zurück und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Frank, bitte ich wollte das doch gar nicht, aber ich muss dir das einfach sagen. Ich kann das nicht für mich behalten“, fuhr Thorsten fort und versuchte sofort wieder Thiels Hand zu ergreifen.

„Willst du mich verarschen? Mit dem Lackaffen?“, wetterte Thiel unnötigerweise viel zu laut und sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. Zwar war er ja eigentlich nicht in der Position eine Moralpredigt zu halten und dennoch war er auf 180. 

Er hasste Wulf bis aufs Blut und war wahrscheinlich nur deswegen so geladen.

„Mit dem Wichser? Ist das dein Ernst?“

Aufgebracht stieß er den Stuhl mit den Füßen zurück und sprang auf.

„Schatz... Frank, bitte... ich will’s dir doch erklären!“

Trotz dass Thiel sich einige Meter entfernt hatte, war Thorsten hinter ihn getreten und er spürte dessen Hände an seinen Oberarmen.

„Ich weiß dass die Ausrede nicht zählt, dass ich betrunken war, aber es ist einfach so passiert! Ich wollte das doch überhaupt nicht, dich betrügen!“ 

„Fass mich bitte nicht an“ knurrte Thiel und schüttelte die Hände seine Freunde von sich. Kurz war er verleitet, sich umzudrehen und ihm seine Affäre mit Boerne ebenfalls an den Kopf zu knallen, doch seine Lippen wollten sich nicht weiter in Bewegung setzen.

„Ihr seid abgehauen und dann haben wir uns an die Bar gesetzt und getrunken. Wir haben uns gut unterhalten und dann...“

„Danke, so genau muss ich’s nicht wissen“. Begleitend zu seinen Worten machte er eine ablehnende Handbewegung.

  
  


„Hey, du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht einfach so stehen lassen“, hörte er Thorsten, dem man die Tränen in den Augen nicht nur ansah, sondern diese auch hören konnte. 

„Wir müssen doch darüber sprechen, Frank.“

Nickend blickte der Kommissar auf, während er sich die Schuhe band.

„Ja“, keifte er „aber nicht jetzt!“

Halbherzig band er die Schnürsenkel zusammen und erhob sich von der Couch.

„Frank, ich liebe dich über alles. Das hatte überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten“, unternahm der Kriminalpsychologe den nächsten Versuch, weshalb Thiel hysterisch auflachte: „Sowas hat immer was zu bedeuten und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich!“

Ohne den anderen eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, griff Thiel nach seinem Schlüssel und drehte sich noch einmal zu seinem Freund.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen!“

„Und wie ich das kann! Ich muss das jetzt erstmal verdauen! Mit Wulf... du spinnst doch“, brüllte Thiel, bevor er aus der Wohnung trat und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. 

„Schatz, bitte.... komm zurück“, rief nun auch Thorsten, während Thiel die Treppen nach unten eilte.

„Frank, ich liebe dich doch“, folgte ein weiterer,verzweifelter Versuch den Kommissar umzustimmen, doch Thiels Entschluss stand erstmal fest. Er musste weg hier und zwar ganz schnell.

„Halt doch einfach die Schnauze“, knurrte er mehr zu sich selbst und knallte nun auch noch die untere Haustür hinter sich zu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja Herr Thiel 🙈😅  
Armes Hascherl 🙃


	38. Chapter 38

Weil er nicht so recht gewusst hatte, wohin er eigentlich genau sollte, hatte er sich in seinen Astra gesetzt und war losgefahren. Schlauer wäre es ja gewesen Thorsten weg zu schicken, immerhin war es seine Bude, doch war ihm das erst im Nachhinein gekommen.

Während er noch gedacht hatte, er würde nur ziellos durch die Gegend fahren, war ihm recht schnell bewusst geworden, dass er sich auf dem direkten Weg nach Münster befand.

So war sein nächster Schritt vollkommen logisch gewesen und er hatte Boernes Nummer gewählt. Ohne ihm Auskunft zu erteilen was überhaupt los war und worum es ging, hatte er ihn um ein Gespräch gebeten und mitgeteilt, dass er in weniger als drei Stunden da sein würde. Weil Boerne aber so alarmiert geklungen hatte, hatte Thiel das Gespräch dann aber doch mit den Worten „Bis nachher, ich freu mich auf dich“, beendet. 

Vielleicht hätte er auch mit Rita reden können und doch war ihm Boernes Adresse hierfür als die einzig richtige erschienen.

** **** **

Mit klopfendem Herzen, er konnte sich diesen Umstand nicht mal richtig erklären, klingelte er an Boernes Tür, der ihn wenige Sekunden später hineinließ. 

Die Treppenstufen waren schnell überwunden und schon sah er den Rechtsmediziner, der ihm mit einen nicht zu deutendem Blick ansah.

„Hallo Frank.“

„Boerne, Hey“, entgegnete Thiel, als er vor seinem Ex-Nachbarn zum Stehen kam.

„Ist etwas passiert?“

Ein kurzes Nicken, dann senkte er den Kopf und wurde von Boerne schnurstracks in eine Umarmung gezogen.

„Komm erst mal rein“, sprach Boerne leise, während er sanft Thiels Hinterkopf kraulte.

Mir gemischten Gefühlen folgte Thiel ihm in die Wohnung. Allmählich wuchs die Angst in ihm stetig weiter an. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie Boerne auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren würde, dafür kannte er ihn dann in dieser Hinsicht einfach noch zu schlecht. 

Was wenn Boerne ihm am Ende gar nicht glaubte? Vielleicht würde er denken, Thiel wollte nur kläglich versuchen einen Keil zwischen ihn und Wulf zu treiben? 

„Hey Frankyboy, was ist denn los, hm?“   
Sicher versuchte Boerne nur so etwas wie lustig zu sein, doch nach Lachen war ihm jetzt so gar nicht zumute.

„Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Ich will dir den Abend nicht versauen oder so, aber... es müssen Entscheidungen getroffen werden und... ich schätze mal, du wirst nicht sonderlich begeistert sein, wenn ich dir erzähle was los ist“, plapperte Thiel los, als sie beide gemeinsam auf der Couch zu Sitzen kamen. 

„Hast du vielleicht nur vorher was zu trinken?“

Nickend erhob sich der Professor daraufhin und rief aus der Küche: „Bier oder Schnaps?“

„Ein Bier, den Schnaps kannst du für dich mitbringen!“

„Na das sind ja Aussichten, wenn ich gleich einen Schnaps benötigen werde“, meinte Boerne leichthin, reichte Thiel ein Bier und setzte sich wieder neben ihn. 

Bevor Thiel aber das Wort an Boerne richtete, trank er die erste Hälfte der Flasche in einem Zug und hoffte inständig, Boerne würde ihm die Geschichte glauben und nicht vollkommen ausflippen. 

„Also schön, ich erzähl dir jetzt wie das war und du hörst einfach erstmal nur zu, okay?“

Da Boerne nickte und ihm eine Hand zur Beruhigung auf den Oberschenkel legte, fuhr der Kommissar schließlich fort. 

** **** **

Boerne hatte Wort gehalten, hatte stumm zugehört und Thiel hatte ihm die Neuigkeiten detailgetreu erzählt. Als der Professor aber trotz der nun herrschenden Stille nur stur auf sein Weinglas blickte, wurde es dem Kommissar unheimlich. Boerne hatte doch immer irgendwas zu sagen. Warum denn ausgerechnet jetzt nicht?

„Boerne?“

Noch immer lag Thiels Hand auf Boernes, die er da vor einer Ewigkeit drauf abgelegt hatte und begann sie sanft zu streicheln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal sehen wie unser Lieblings-Professor das Ganze auffassen wird ☺️
> 
> Ich weiß die Kapitel sind teilweise recht knapp gehalten, aber lieber lade ich öfter hoch, als wenn ihr dann immer ewig warten müsst, bis ich aus dem Knick komme und was neues geschrieben hab. 
> 
> Und mal ehrlich, ohne Cliffhanger würde man sich wesentlich weniger auf das neue Kapitel freuen 😁


	39. Chapter 39

Wie genau Boerne darauf reagieren würde, hatte Thiel nicht kommen sehen, dass der aber so ruhig sein und überhaupt nichts mehr sagen würde, machte den Kommissar nervös.

„Jetzt sag doch mal was!“

Boerne hob seinen Blick und zog seine Mundwinkel nach oben, für ein Lächeln reichte es dennoch nicht. 

„Was soll ich denn dazu jetzt deiner Meinung nach sagen?“

Darauf hatte Thiel auch keine Antwort, weshalb er sich in die Polster zurückfallen ließ und seufzte. 

„Ich weiß ja dass wir zwei nicht in der Position sind, sauer sein zu dürfen, aber ich bin’s trotzdem. Wulf, ausgerechnet der Lackaffe!“

Natürlich entging dem Kommissar Boernes finstere Miene nicht, weshalb er kleinlaut nachwarf: „Entschuldige, ich weiß er ist dein Freund.“

„Ex-Freund, so viel Zeit muss sein!“  Boernes Tonfall duldete keinen weiteren Kommentar, so griff Thiel nur zu seinem Bier und trank ein wenig davon. 

„Warum sagt er mir das nicht?“

Boerne klang ehrlich enttäuscht, wobei Thiel nicht einmal sicher war, ob Boerne wirklich enttäuscht oder vielleicht wütend war.

„Wir, ähm“, stammelte Thiel „haben Sie ja auch wochenlang belogen und beschissen.“

Boerne nickte und erhob sich von seinem schwarzen Ledersofa.

„Das ist natürlich richtig, aber warum hat er geschwiegen? Es hätte ihm doch einleuchten müssen, dass dein toller „Von„ möglicherweise nicht mit den Schuldgefühlen leben kann und er es dir brühwarm erzählt.“

Thiel musste dem Professor in dieser Hinsicht vollkommen recht geben, doch woher sollte gerade er Wulfs Beweggründe kennen und nachvollziehen können?

„Und wie soll dass jetzt weitergehen? Ich meine.... wirst du mit ihm reden?“

Ein schwaches Nicken war von hinten zu erkennen und Thiel ahnte, dass auch er nicht drum herum kommen würde seinem eigenen Freund reinen Wein einzuschenken. Zwar hatte er das sowieso vorgehabt, aber unter den Umständen war die ganze Situation noch verworrener, als sie es ohnehin schon war. 

„Am liebsten würde ich das direkt klären.“

Noch nie zuvor hatte Thiel den Rechtsmediziner in solch einer seltsamen Stimmung erlebt, weshalb er gar nicht so recht wusste, wie er nun damit umzugehen hatte. 

„Worauf bist'n du jetzt konkret sauer? Auf mich auch?“ 

Diese Frage brannte ihm schon einige Minuten unter den Nägeln.

„Auf dich?“

Weil Boerne sich ihm nun zuwendete, konnte der Kommissar genau sehen, wie sich die Gesichtszüge des anderen entspannten.

„Frank, was redest du denn da, hm?“ 

Mit besorgter Miene setzte sich der Pathologe wieder auf das Sofa und zog Thiel in seine Arme.

„Du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass mein Freund fremdvögelt, sobald sich eine Gelegenheit auftut.“

Ein Kuss landete auf Thiels Haaransatz, was ihn aber nur bedingt beruhigte.

„Aber dann hätte Wulf Thorsten gar nicht erst kennengelernt, hätte dann auch nichts mit einem anderen gehabt und hätte dir das nicht verschweigen müssen“, platzte Thiels Sorge nun endgültig aus ihm heraus. 

„Nun, dass ist schon ein bisschen viel Konjunktiv, findest du nicht?“, entgegnete Boerne in amüsierten Ton. Auch Thiel musst nun grinsen und hob seinen Kopf an, um Boerne in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du weißt aber genau wie ich das meine, Mister!“

Einem Nicken folgte ein Kuss, dann sprach Boerne weiter: „Das selbe geht mir aber auch durch den Kopf. Wären wir nicht nach Hamburg gekommen, hätten wir dem Ganzen gar keine Plattform geboten.“

Tja, man konnte es eben drehen und wenden wie man wollte, dumm gelaufen war es allemal. 

„Und nun?“ 

Thiel traute sich kaum diese Frage zu stellen. Lange hatte er doch genau dieses Gespräch vor sich her geschoben. Keineswegs war er bereit von Boerne gesagt zu bekommen, dass ihre Affäre zwar nett war, es aber langfristig gesehen keine gemeinsame Basis würde geben können.

Auch Boerne blickte etwas ratlos drein, zog den Kommissar dann aber wieder in seinen Arm.

„Unabhängig davon wie es für uns beide weitergeht und ob.... Ich werde das Gespräch mit Ralf morgen suchen, ihn damit konfrontieren und ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Für mich ist die Beziehung an dem Punkt definitiv beendet.“ Boerne hielt inne, begann aber Thiels Hinterkopf zu kraulen, bevor er fortfuhr: „Vorausgesetzt du bist damit einverstanden.“

„Warum denn nicht?“

Im Grunde ging es ihn doch überhaupt nichts an, was Boerne mit seinem Freund für eine Debatte hatte oder?

„Weil es nicht auszuschließen ist, dass unsere werten Herren Freunde Nummern ausgetauscht haben und Ralf es deinem Von stecken wird!“

Daran hatte Thiel gerade wirklich nicht gedacht und bekam augenblicklich einen Anflug von Panik. Kurz überlegte er hin und her, dann setzte er aber ein halbes Lächeln auf und nickte.

„Mir ist doch klar, dass ich’s Thorsten auch sagen muss. Mir wärs zwar wesentlich lieber, wenn er’s von mir persönlich erfährt, aber wenn es so sein sollte, dass Wulf ihm das steckt, dann isses eben so.“


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiter geht’s 😏

Eine ganze Weile hatten sie schweigend zusammen auf der Couch gelegen, ferngesehen und geschwiegen, aber gebessert hatte sich die Stimmung noch immer nicht. 

Inzwischen ging es stark auf 0 Uhr zu, weshalb Thiel durch Boernes Haar strich und ihn damit offensichtlich aus den Gedanken riss.

„Es ist schon spät.“

Müde blickte der Professor erst auf seine Armbanduhr, bevor er dann Thiels Blick erwiderte.

„Du möchtest doch jetzt aber nicht mehr nach Hamburg fahren oder?“ 

Alarmiert wurde Thiel aus zwei moosgrünen Augen angesehen.

„Eigentlich sollte ich, aber ich glaube dazu bin ich nicht mehr in der Lage. Ich bin müde und wäre nur unkonzentriert.“

Sanft streichelte ihm der andere nun über den Rücken und platzierte einen Kuss auf seiner Stirn.

„Ich hätte dich _so_ jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr zurückfahren lassen. So wie ich dich kenne hast du eine Menge Überstunden gesammelt und deine liebreizende Kollegin wird es schon mal ein paar Stunden ohne dich schaffen.“

Damit hatte Boerne nicht unrecht und so griff der Kommissar nun in seine Hosentasche um sein Handy herauszuholen.

„Ich schreib ihr mal, die wird eh gleich wissen was Sache ist.“

** **** **

Einander zugewandt lagen die beiden Herren gute zwanzig Minuten später im Bett und machten noch immer ein langes Gesicht. Sicher waren sie an ihrer Misere selbst schuld, aber wenn Thiel ehrlich war, hatte er mehr Angst Boerne zu verlieren, als Angst vor der Beichte gegenüber Thorsten.

„Du hast doch irgendwas“, kam es leise von Boerne, der ihm jetzt liebevoll eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Ach ist schon gut, wirklich.“

Sicher war es nicht gut, aber Boerne direkt zu fragen, wie er jetzt eigentlich genau zu ihn stand, traute er sich nicht. 

„Vielleicht treibt uns ja das selbe um?“

Verwundert ob der Aussage legte Thiel seine Hand an Boernes Flanke und begann diese zu streicheln.

„Nämlich?“

„Vielleicht ist die Frage gerade heute vollkommen fehl am Platz, aber...“, begann Boerne in einem schüchternen Ton. 

„Frag doch einfach.“

„Ist das mehr mit uns?“

Zaghaft landete Boernes Hand auf Thiels Wange und sein Daumen streichelte über das Jochbein. 

Der Kommissar schluckte. Jetzt oder nie, dachte er und nahm jetzt doch allen Mut zusammen. 

„Ich liebe dich, Boerne. Viel mehr als ich sollte und viel mehr als ich’s je für möglich gehalten hätte.“

Trotz der Dunkelheit die sie umgab, erkannte der Kommissar, durch den einfallenden Mondschein, dass Boerne über das ganze Gesicht strahlte.

„Mehr muss ich nicht wissen“, kam prompt die Reaktion und weiche Lippen landeten auf denen des Kommissars.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Frank. Gott und wie ich das tue.“

Dieses Mal war es Thiel der wie ein Honigkuchenpferd strahlte und den anderen zu einem Kuss heran zog. 

Vielleicht würde ja doch irgendwann alles wie früher werden, wenn eben auch ein bisschen anders.

„Lass uns schlafen und uns dann morgen einen Schlachtplan überlegen.“

Das hielt Thiel für eine vernünftige Entscheidung und so dauerte es auch gar nicht lange, bis sie beide eng aneinander gekuschelt ins Land der Träume abdrifteten. 


	41. POV Boerne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weil ich es ganz interessant fand, kommt hier jetzt exklusiv die Boerne POV 😏

Dass bei ihm und seinem Freund länger schon der Wurm drin war, hatte der Rechtsmediziner natürlich nicht erst heute bemerkt. Noch bevor Thiel überhaupt zum ersten Mal wieder in Münster aufgetaucht war, hatte es immer mal wieder gekriselt gehabt, was aber von beiden Parteien gleichermaßen ausgegangen war. 

Damals als Ralf ganz neu in Münster angefangen hatte, hatte sich Boerne seiner angenommen gehabt und so war der neue Hauptkommissar recht schnell ein vollwertiges Glied der Münsteraner Bande gewesen. 

Obwohl er, Ralf damals von Thiel und seinen Gefühlen zu ihm erzählt hatte, waren die beiden relativ schnell im Bett gelandet und ebenso zügig ein Paar geworden. Ralf hatte ihm über seinen Liebeskummer hinweggeholfen und Boerne hatte sich von Anfang an unglaublich wohl gefühlt. 

Warum das so war, hatte Boerne schon am ersten Tag ihres aufeinander Treffens gewusst, denn Ralf war bis auf wenige Differenzen das Double von Thiel und genau das hatte ihn damals dazu veranlasst, sich so bedingungslos auf den anderen einzulassen. 

Unter keinen Umständen wäre Boerne jemals auf die Idee gekommen, seinem Freund dass genau so zu erzählen, hatte er doch nur zu gut gewusst, dass er Ralf zwar irgendwie liebte, er aber nie den selben Stellenwert in seinem Herzen einnehmen würde, wie Thiel das eben getan hatte. 

Kaum dass der Hauptkommissar zurück nach Hamburg aufgebrochen war, war Boerne in die Rechtsmedizin gefahren. Natürlich hatte Alberich sofort Lunte gerochen und ihn den halben Tag lang mit Fragen gelöchert. Zu gerne hätte er sie um Rat gefragt, aber noch jemanden mit in die Sache hinein zu ziehen, war einfach keine Option gewesen. 

„Sie werden es noch früh genug erfahren, aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier“, hatte er gegen Abend sein Wort an die kleinwüchsige Assistentin gerichtet. Diese hatte ihn beim Verabschieden in den Feierabend dann mitleidig angesehen und gemeint, dass sie immer hinter ihm stehen würde, egal wofür er sich entscheiden würde. Da hatte Boerne sie dann in den Arm genommen und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben. Alberich war eben die Beste und kannte ihn scheinbar noch besser, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. 

** **** **

Nach dem er zuhause geduscht und eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte, war er in seinen Wagen gestiegen und geradewegs zu Ralf gefahren. Zu gut wusste er, dass er unter normalen Umständen um diese Uhrzeit bereits zuhause war und genau deshalb wollte er keine unnötige Zeit mehr verstreichen lassen, seinen Freund damit zu konfrontieren und eben diesem auch reinen Wein einzuschenken. 

„Hallo mein Tiger.“

Dem Kuss, den Ralf versuchte ihm aufzudrücken, wich er gekonnt aus, in dem er sich an ihm vorbei zwängte und geradewegs in dessen Wohnung verschwand. 

„Wer hat dir denn in die Suppe gespuckt? Hast du deine Tage?“, erklang Ralfs Stimme hinter ihm, als Boerne im Wohnzimmer zu Stehen kam. 

„Ob ich meine Tage habe?“

Boerne drehte sich um und warf seinem Freund einen ernsten Blick zu.

„Ob **ich** meine Tage habe?“, wiederholte er knurrend und trat einen Schritt auf seinen Freund zu, nur um ihn mit den Händen gegen die Brust zu stoßen.

„Sag mal, Ralf, willst du mich eigentlich für dumm verkaufen?“

Ein wenig war der Rechtsmediziner selbst geschockt, war er doch sonst nie so aufbrausend und dennoch schaffte er es einfach nicht, einen Gang zurück zu schalten.

„Was ist? Hast du mir vielleicht irgendwas zu sagen?“ Boernes Stimme wurde lauter. 

„Hey, ganz ruhig Brauner, was issen mit dir los? Hast du nen Knall?“

Ralf zeigte ihm den Vogel, nur um dann seine Hände vor der Brust zu verschränken.

„Was ist, KF? Kannst du mich mal aufklären, bevor du mich hier so ankackst?“ Auch Ralf wurde langsam wütend, das war ihm deutlich anzusehen. 

„Was los ist? Du hast mit Thiels Freund geschlafen, das ist los!“

Ralfs Gesichtszüge entglitten, offensichtlich hatte er doch nicht damit gerechnet gehabt, dass Thorsten nicht würde dicht halten können.

„Wie kommst du da drauf?“ 

Boerne lachte bitter auf. Wollte Ralf es jetzt wirklich noch abstreiten? 

„Wie ich da drauf komme? Thiel hat es mir gesagt und woher er das weiß, kannst du dir ja sicherlich denken, nech?“ 

Langsam wurde ihm warm, weshalb er seine Krawatte ein wenig lockerte. Wann er zuletzt so wütend auf einen Menschen war, konnte er nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. 

Nun war es Ralf der seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte und verbissen zu seinem Freund schaute.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass du hier Recht darauf hast zu stänkern, KF!“ Ralfs Satz war mehr ein knurren. 

„Du fickst seit Wochen mit dem Spacken und machst mir jetzt zum Vorwurf, dass ich einmal was mit Thorsten hatte?“

Mit jedem Wort war Ralf näher auf Boerne zugetreten und tippte ihm nun gegen die Brust.

„Ist das dein beschissener Ernst?“ 

Dass vermutlich der ganze Wohnblock ihren Streit gerade mitkam, war Boerne gegen jede Gewohnheit egal. Ralf wollte schreien? Das konnte er auch. 

„Das ist mein Ernst! Wieso vögelst du den Freund meines... besten Freundes, hm?“ 

Wütend umgriff Boerne die Handgelenke des Kommissars. 

„Weil dieser hässliche Penner meinen Freund fickt?!“ 

Blitzschnell befreite sich Ralf aus Boernes Griff und verschränkte seine Arme wieder vor der Brust.

„Seit wann geht das so? Seit Klemms Geburtstag?“ 

Schulterzuckend kehrte der Professor seinem Freund den Rücken und stellte sich vor die Balkontür. Zum Einen, weil es ihm peinlich war, dass er Ralf ja wirklich wochenlang belogen und betrogen hatte und zum Anderen, weil er extrem sauer war, weil Ralf es ihm nicht wenigstens selbst gebeichtet hatte.

„Ich mach einmal einen Fehler und du? Du behandelst mich wie den letzten Vollidioten wenn Thiel da ist und zur Krönung fickst du mit dem!“

Ohne hinsehen zu müssen, wusste Boerne wie grantig sein Freund gerade drein blickte. 

„Und weil du Frank nicht ausstehen kannst, poppst du mit seinem Freund? Das ist deine Rache?“

Verständnislos schüttelte der Pathologe den Kopf und drehte sich wieder um.

„Und wenn du es ohnehin geahnt hast, warum hast du dann nichts gesagt?“

„Weil ich Hornochse Gefühle für dich hab? Ich bin vielleicht nicht immer der hellste Stern am Firmament, aber denkst du wirklich, ich hab dich nicht längst durchschaut? Seit ich Thiel an dem Geburtstag gesehen hab, hab ich gewusst warum **du** ausgerechnet mit **mir** zusammen bist!“

Ralf wurde leiser, sein Ton aber war noch zorniger als je zuvor.

„Ach und warum?“

„Weil dieser Volltrottel und ich der selbe Schlag Mann sind, deshalb! Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich? Gib es doch wenigstens zu! Du hast dich doch nur mit mir getröstet, weil ich dich an ihn erinnert habe! Wahrscheinlich hast du mich keine einzige Sekunde wirklich geliebt!“ 

Aus dem wieder einsetzenden Brüllen wurde gegen Ende hin fast ein Flüstern, was Boerne dazu veranlasste, auf Ralf zuzugehen.

„Das stimmt doch so überhaupt nicht. Ich hab Gefühle für dich, aber vielleicht ist es eben wirklich so, dass du mich stark an ihn erinnert hast und genau das mir eben den nötigen Trost gespendet hat“, entgegnete Boerne mit seitlich gelegtem Kopf und rollte dann mit den Augen. 

„Warum hast du dir das wochenlang angesehen, nichts gesagt und jetzt zu so einem schmutzigen Mittel gegriffen? Wolltest du Frank eins auswischen? Du hättest auch mit jedem X-beliebigen Penner ins Bett gehen können, wenn du nur mich hättest treffen wollen!“ Auch Boernes Ton hatte mittlerweile wieder Zimmerlautstärke erreicht und er blickte seinem Freund tief in die Augen.

„Weil er wahrscheinlich die bessere Version von dir ist! Und wenn wir ehrlich sind, wissen wir doch beide haargenau, dass Thiel nur mit dem zusammen ist, weil er genauso versnobt, arrogant, berufsgeil und geschwätzig ist wie du!“ 

So hatte der Professor das noch überhaupt nicht betrachtet. Hatte Thiel womöglich wirklich nur Trost in diesem Kretin gesucht, weil der ihn ebenso an ihn erinnerte? Fast hätte Boerne ob der absurden Situation lachen müssen, riss sich aber am Riemen.

„Und warum ausgerechnet jetzt? In Hamburg? An dem Wochenende?“

Sicher, andere aufeinandertreffen hatte es ja bisher nicht gegeben, aber dennoch brannte ihm diese Frage unter den Nägeln. 

„Warum?“ Ralf erhob von Neuem die Stimme und die Wut in seinen Augen kehrte zurück.

„Meinst du mir ist entgangen, dass du den ganzen Abend an Thiel herum geschraubt hast? Wenn’s nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich erst ihm und dann dir die Visage poliert, aber Thorsten hat’s nicht gemerkt und da hatte ich eben Mitleid!“

Boernes Herzschlag beschleunigte sich um ein Vielfaches. War es wirklich so offensichtlich gewesen? Vermutlich ja und am liebsten würde er sich gerade selbst dafür schellen.

„Mir war klar, dass ihr nur eine billige Ausrede gebraucht habt, um zu verschwinden und dass ihr bestimmt nur irgendwo hingeht, um da dein kleines Spielchen weiter zu führen!“

„Moment mal, das ist ja wohl überhaupt nicht wahr! Rita hat uns ins Bockshorn gejagt! Wir sind beide davon ausgegraben, dass es tatsächlich einen Mord gegeben hat! Wir haben erst Vorort gemerkt, dass sie das aller nur inszeniert hat, damit...“ „Keine Details, Karl-Friedrich! Ich kann mir den Rest selber denken“, unterbrach Ralf und machte eine unterstreichende Handbewegung. 

„Haben wir’s dann?“, fragte Ralf nach einem Moment der Stille.

„Nun, ich schätze schon.“

Boerne setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Esstisch und stützte sein Gesicht in die Hände. Zuerst war er rasend vor Wut gewesen, jetzt würde er am liebsten lachen und weinen. Er hatte Ralf wahrscheinlich wirklich weh getan, doch so richtig wurde ihm das erst jetzt bewusst.

„Mann, KF!“ 

Boerne blickte auf und sah Thorsten, der ebenfalls einen Stuhl herauszog, sich rücklings darauf setzte und seine Arme auf der Lehne verschränkte.

„Vielleicht wars eine Scheißaktion mit Thorsten zu vögeln, aber ich war sauer, enttäuscht und ich hatte Gewissheit! Ich hab mir ständig eingeredet, dass ich’s übertreibe und viel zu viel reininterpretiere.“ 

Schuldbewusst seufzte der Professor und setzte seine Brille ab.

„Ein tut mir Leid, wird es wohl kaum besser machen, nech?“

Langsam zog sich ein Mundwinkel des Kommissars nach oben und er winkte ab.

„Gegen Liebe ist halt scheinbar wirklich noch kein Kraut gewachsen.“

Nickend und betreten erhob sich der Professor vom Stuhl und schob diesen zurück an seinen Platz.

„Ich sollte nun besser gehen.“

Nickend stand auch Ralf wieder auf und trat vor den Rechtsmediziner.

„Solltest du! Ich werd die Tage vorbei kommen und meine Sachen bei dir holen.“

Auch Boerne nickte und setzte sich seine Brille wieder auf die Nase, bevor er antwortete: „Können wir uns wenigstens darauf einigen, dass das nicht gleich schon morgen die Runde beim Flurfunk macht?“

„Von mir erfahren die bestimmt nix!“

Und da war sich Boerne wenigstens zu einhundert Prozent sicher, dass Ralf Wort hielt. Vermutlich würde das Beziehungs-Aus Such so noch schnell genug die Runde machen. 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir gehen wieder in Thiels POV zurück

„Endlich! Wo warst du?“, fragte Thorsten als er seine Wohnungstür geöffnet hatte. Deutlich war ihm die Erleichterung anzusehen, was Thiel allerdings nur noch mehr verunsicherte. 

Wie sollte er seinem Freund nur die ganze Wahrheit sagen? Niemals hatte er ihm so weh tun wollen und doch hatte er es wochenlang, ohne Skrupel getan.

„Hey“, stieß er kaum hörbar hervor und wurde deshalb von Thorsten in die Arme gezogen. 

„Nicht, das bereust du gleich“, mahnte Thiel und versuchte sich aus dem Griff loszueisen, doch Thorsten machte keine Anstalten seine Arme von ihm zu nehmen.

„Ich rechne sowieso mit dem Schlimmsten und wer weiß, ob ich dich jemals wieder anfassen darf“, flüsterte der Psychologe und vergrub sein Gesicht in Thiels Haarschopf. 

„Das wirst du nicht wollen“, krächzte Thiel und fühlte sich so elend, wie seit dem Ende seiner Ehe mit Susanne nicht mehr. 

„Komm mit rein und dann reden wir, ja?“ 

Zwar hatte sich Thorsten jetzt von ihm gelöst, griff aber sogleich nach der Hand des Kommissars und Thiel ließ sich widerstandslos mit in die Wohnung und somit in Thorstens Wohnzimmer ziehen.

Wie immer stand auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch eine Karaffe und zwei frische Gläser. Selten war Thiel so dankbar dafür, denn eigentlich hatte er das immer für eine kleine Marotte seines Freundes gehalten. 

Voller Nervosität schenkte er sich ein Glas Wasser ein und war dann ziemlich erleichtert, weil er nicht wie befürchtet die Hälfte verschüttet hatte.

„Wo warst du? In Münster?“

Thiel ließ sich Zeit mit einer Antwort und trank lieber erst mal ein wenig.

Eigentlich hatte er genug Zeit gehabt, sich die richtigen Worte zurechtzulegen und doch wusste er jetzt gar nicht wie und wo er anfangen sollte.

„Ja in Münster.“

„Aber nicht bei Herbert. Den habe ich angerufen“, entgegnete Thorsten, der sich nun seinerseits ein Glas geschnappt hatte. Zu gerne hätte Thiel den Blick seines Freundes deuten können, doch das war gar nicht so einfach, wenn man nicht den Mut hatte, dem anderen richtig in die Augen zu schauen.

„Ich war bei Boerne.“

Warum sollte ich er jetzt auch weiter um den heißen Brei herum reden? 

Der Kommissar fühlte sich elend, nicht aber weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, wie man es erwarten würde, sondern vielmehr deshalb, weil Thiel sich schäbig fühlte. 

Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass er mal derjenige sein würde, der eine Beziehung so blind aufs Spiel setzte, in dem er sich volle Kanone auf jemanden einließ und doch war es nun mal eben passiert.

„Hast du was mit ihm, Frank? Ich... muss das jetzt einfach wissen.“

Thorsten griff wieder nach der Hand des Kommissars und selten hatte sich eine Berührung so falsch angefühlt wie heute. Sich loseisen konnte er trotz allem nicht. Thiel schloss für einen Sekundenbruchteil die Augen, ehe er Thorstens Blick suchte und zu sprechen begann: „Ja. Thorsten... ich kann dir das nicht erklären oder vielleicht könnte ich es dir ein büsschen erklären, aber ich will dass du weißt, dass ich dir nie weh tun wollt.“

„Geht das vielleicht auch genauer?“

Zu seiner Verwunderung wirkte der Psychologe ziemlich gefasst, doch er kannte ihn und wusste, dass es hinter seiner Fassade meist ganz anders aussah. Boerne und er nahmen sich da eben nicht viel. Wie in so vielen anderen Dingen auch nicht.

„Ich hab mich damals nach Hamburg zurückversetzen lassen, weil ich’s in Münster nicht mehr ausgehalten hab. Jeden Tag rennt man jemandem in die Arme, der einem so ziemlich alles bedeutet und der dazu noch der größte Kotzbrocken ist, den man kennt... mir war das einfach zu viel. Boerne und ich hatten es nie leicht miteinander. Andere ham uns belächelt und gemeint, dass da was gehen würde, aber das war nie so gewesen, zu keinem Zeitpunkt. Wir haben damals Jahre gebraucht, bis wir endlich nen gemeinsamen Nenner gefunden haben und du kennst die ganzen Geschichten ja eigentlich auch. Du weißt dass wir uns sogar noch gesiezt haben, als wir auf Klemms Sechziger waren.“

Thorsten nickte betreten, doch da er nicht so aussah, als würde er dazu etwas sagen wollen, fuhr Thiel fort: „Gegen dem Ende zu in Münster war’s wahrscheinlich so, dass wir gegenseitig gemerkt haben, dass wir uns mehr wollen oder so, aber das ging ja nicht. Erstens weil wir unterschiedlich waren wie der Tag und die Nacht und zweitens, weil so viel daran hing. Aber auch da erzähl ich dir doch nix neues, Thorsten.“

Sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf und stellte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch.

„Schlaft ihr miteinander?“

Thiel seufzte tief und nickte anschließend.

„Ja... ständig. Es... tut mir Leid, dass ich’s dir nicht gesagt hab, aber... ich liebe ihn.“

Ja, das tat er und es tat so unbeschreiblich gut, es endlich nicht mehr für sich behalten zu müssen.

„Und was war ich? Das Trostpflaster?“

„Ihr seid euch so ähnlich, Thorsten. Du hast mir das gegeben, was ich gebraucht hab und vielleicht hab ich mehr in dir gesehen, als du warst. Vielleicht hab ich das alles mit Liebe verwechselt. Versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist mir wichtig und ich hab jeden Tag mit dir genossen, aber... ich seh meine Zukunft mit Boerne, das weiß ich jetzt umso mehr.“

Nickend erhob sich der Kriminalpsychologe und lief einige Male im Raum auf und ab.

„Toll Frank, Glanzleistung! Weißt du was? Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn ich derjenige gewesen wäre, der die Beziehung durch meinen einmaligen Fehltritt kaputt gemacht hätte. Das was du machst und sagst, ist noch viel viel schlimmer!“

Thorsten hatte recht und Thiel wagte es gar nicht erst zu widersprechen. Wozu auch?

„Dann geh zu ihm und werd glücklich mit ihm!“

Der Kommissar erhob sich von der Couch, schenkte Thorsten einen letzten Blick und stapfte kommentarlos in den Flur.

„Ich wünsch dir, dass du glücklich wirst.“

Fast hatte Thiel die Tür schon hinter sich zugezogen, als er die Worte des Psychologen hörte. Der Kommissar schluckte und konnte keinen Schritt weitergehen.

„Es tut mir Leid.“

Langsam öffnete sich die Wohnungstür hinter ihm und zwei Arme legten sich um seinen Körper.

„Ich hab dich immer geliebt, Frank. Von Anfang an.“

Thiel drehte sich in der Umarmung und hauchte dem anderen scheu einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du hast jemanden verdient der dich auf Händen trägt und über alles liebt.“

Mit diesen Worten befreite er sich aus den Armen und verschwand schnellen Schrittes im Treppenhaus. 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es geht auf die Zielgerade zu.  
Wie ihr vielleicht gesehen habt, habe ich eine Kapitelbegrenzung hinzugefügt.   
Soll heißen, das letzte Kapitel von „Wfna“ ist geschrieben.
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr habt auch an den letzten Kapiteln noch Freude. ☺️

„So jetzt aber mal raus mit der Sprache, was ist Ihnen für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen? Sind Sie etwa beleidigt, weil ich Ihnen und dem Leckerli zu einem heißen Abend verholfen habe? Gut, vielleicht hätte ich mich nicht einmischen sollen, aber Ihr Geheule die ganze Woche über war ja auch wirklich nicht zu ertragen. Ihnen kann man doch auch überhaupt gar nichts recht machen. Wieso sind Sie immer so schlecht gelaunt, hm? Sind Sie so ab Werk geliefert worden oder was ist das Problem? Hallo? Ich rede mit Ihnen... Herr Thi-hieeeel...“

„Jetzt langt’s aber mal!“, echauffierte sich Thiel, schlug mit der Hand auf den Schreibtisch und sprang von seinem Bürostuhl auf.

„Sie spinnen ja!“

Als hätte er nicht schon genug mit sich selbst zu kämpfen, warum musste ihm seine Kollegin da auch noch auf die Eier gehen?

„Können Sie sich überhaupt selbst leiden?“, fragte Rita, die gänzlich unbeeindruckt auf ihrem Stuhl saß, ihre Beine auf dem Schreibtisch abgelegt hatte und sich eine Zigarette drehte. „Alte Miesmuschel!“

Kopfschüttelnd stellte sich der Kommissar ans Fenster und warf einen Blick auf den Parkplatz. Nicht dass es dort etwas besonderes zu sehen gegeben hätte, doch das war alle Mal besser, als seine Kollegin anschauen zu müssen. 

„Thorsten und ich haben uns getrennt“, hörte er sich selbst sagen und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Wie getrennt? Er sich von Ihnen? Aber doch nicht etwa, weil ich... Chef?“

Rita klang alarmiert, weshalb er sich zu ihr umdrehte und die Schultern zuckte.

„Also wenn ich’s mir recht überleg, sind Se wirklich nicht ganz unbeteiligt dran.“

Jetzt war es Rita die ihre Beine vom Tisch nahm und sich erhob.

„Das müssen Sie mir jetzt aber erklären! Hat er Sie erwischt oder was war da Phase?“

Noch bevor Thiel zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, betrat Thorsten den Raum.

„Bist du am Wochenende zuhause?“

Offensichtlich war ihm Thiel nicht einmal mehr ein Hallo wert. 

„Weiß ich noch nich, warum fragst du?“

„Weil ich meine Sachen gerne holen möchte.“

Nickend trat Thiel ein Stück auf den Dunkelhaarigen zu und musterte ihn ein wenig. Schlecht sah der andere aus, vollkommen übernächtigt und verheult. Das tat dem Kommissar zwar aufrichtig Leid und trotzdem war es die beste Entscheidung gewesen, einen Schlussstrich gezogen zu haben.

„Hast doch nen Schlüssel. Ich weiß nicht ob ich daheim bin.“

Thorsten nickte.

„Soll ich dir dein Zeug bringen oder willst du es selber abholen?“

„Das kann ich selber irgendwann holen. Kannst es ja einfach in ne Kiste stopfen, wenn’s dich nervt.“

Inzwischen hatte Rita das Weite gesucht, was ihm gar nicht mal so recht war. Mit Thorsten alleine zu sein fühlte sich mehr als komisch an.

„Gut, also falls du nicht da sein solltest, wovon ja auszugehen ist, hole ich einfach meine Sachen und werfe den Schlüssel anschließend in den Briefkasten, in Ordnung?“

Thiel nickte und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. 

„Entschuldige Frank, aber ich möchte das einfach schnellstmöglich hinter mich bringen.“

„Ich versteh das doch und du hast ja auch jeden Grund sauer zu sein. Ich hab mir das alles nicht ausgesucht. Ich hab doch nicht gedacht, dass Boerne und ich..“

„Lass es bitte einfach okay?“, unterbrach ihn sein Ex-Freund, weshalb Thiel verstummte und nur betreten drein blickte.

„Meinst du wir können uns trotzdem darauf einigen, dass wir beruflich professionell miteinander umgehen können? Ich möchte mir nur ungern eine neue Stelle suchen müssen.“

„Mja... klar, versprochen. Ich will auch nicht, dass die Arbeit darunter leidet.“ 

** **** **

„Noch ein Bier?“

„Nee, lassen Se mal, ich hab eh schon zu viel getrunken“, lehnte der Kommissar dankend ab. 

Weil sie während des Dienstes nicht mehr zum Sprechen gekommen waren, hatte Rita ihn nach Feierabend überredet, noch mit auf ein Bier zu ihr zu kommen. Aus dem einen waren inzwischen schon drei geworden. Zu Beginn des Abends hatte er ja wirklich keine Lust auf Quatschen gehabt, doch irgendwie hat es ihm dann doch gut getan, sich den Ballast mal von der Seele zu reden.

„Na wenn Sie eh schon zu viel haben, dann wird das eine das Kraut jetzt ja wohl auch nicht mehr fett machen.“

***zisch*** _und offen war das nächste Pils._

„Schwerenöterin“, feixte Thiel und zog amüsiert einen Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Für was gibt es Taxis? Außerdem hab ich ein Gästebett, also...“

Thiel mochte die unkomplizierte Art seiner Kollegin. Im Vergleich zu Nadeshda war er mit ihr recht schnell auf einen Nenner gekommen und doch vermisste er die Blondine manchmal trotzdem. Ein gutes Team waren sie gewesen, ganz ohne Zweifel.

„Und wie soll das jetzt in Zukunft weitergehen, Chef? Wollen Sie auf Lebzeiten hin und her pendeln?“

Thiel wusste es ja selbst nicht so genau, dafür wusste er etwas anderes umso besser.

„Den Chef lassen wir jetzt mal schön im Büro. Ich bin der Frank.“

Überrascht zogen sich die Mundwinkel seiner Kollegin nach oben, dann folgte ein Lächeln.

„Das wurde aber auch langsam mal Zeit. Rita.“

Einig nickten sie sich zu, stießen an und jeder nippte einmal an seinem Bier. 

„Na dann, Frank... jetzt kannste mir ja mal meine Frage beantworten oder?“

„Keine Ahnung wie’s weitergeht. Über sowas ham Boerne und ich uns noch gar nicht unterhalten. Ich weiß ja nicht mal so genau was der will und was der sich da so vorstellt. Klar hab ich keinen Bock die ganze Zeit da hin und her zu gurken, aber irgendwo muss ich ja arbeiten.“

Ja, wenn dann war ja wohl er derjenige, der sich Gedanken um sein weiteres Berufsleben machen musste, denn Boerne würde das noch viel weniger können und wollen. 

„Wenn ich Pech hab und du Glück wirft Boernes Ex ja von allein das Handtuch, dann wird deine Stelle da wieder frei.“

„Wie meinst'n das mit dem Pech und Glück?“

Thiel lehnte sich zurück und legte seine Füße neben Ritas auf den Couchtisch.

„So nen Chef wie dich krieg ich nie mehr! Was mach ich‘n ohne dich? Für die Rente ist es mit 51 noch ein bisschen früh, meinst'e nicht?“

Lachend schüttelte Thiel den Kopf und doch fühlte er sich wirklich geschmeichelt. Er arbeitete genauso gern mit Rita zusammen und das eigentlich schon vom ersten Tag an.

„Mja vielleicht kann ich dich ja im Handgepäck mit schmuggeln. Nee, aber im Ernst jetzt. Ich glaub nicht, dass der Penner so einfach das Feld räumt. Der weiß doch ganz genau, dass der mir damit nur in die Karten spielt!“ 

So war das und genau deswegen malte sich der Hauptkommissar diesbezüglich nicht besonders viele Chancen aus. 

„Wie is‘n der Professor so?“

Wieder musste Thiel grinsen, offenbar hatte er es seiner Kollegin ja wirklich angetan.

„Im Bett oder was?“

„Na wo sonst?“

„Der lässt dir keine Ruhe, was?“

Lachend schüttelte Rita den Kopf und stopfte sich eine Ladung Nüsse in den Mund.

„Welche Frau träumt nicht davon, sich von so nem gut aussehenden Typen, den eigentlich groß niemand leiden kann, vögeln zu lassen? Frauen haben ein Faible für Arschlöcher.“

Thiel schaffte es in letzter Sekunde das Bier zu schlucken. Gott sei Dank, denn sonst hätte es bestimmt eine Fontäne gegeben. 

„Boerne ist kein Arschloch! Okay, eigentlich ist er eins, aber nur wenn man ihn nicht kennt. Ich glaub ich kenn fast niemanden, der ihn ausstehen kann, aber es macht sich halt auch keiner die Mühe mal hinter die Fassade zu schauen.“

Auch er hatte furchtbar lange dafür gebraucht, doch als Boerne angefangen hatte, Thiel seine weicheren Seiten zu zeigen, hatte sich da vieles verändert gehabt. 

„Das glaub ich gern, aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet!“

Es war Thiel der die nächsten beiden Flaschen öffnete und Rita ein Bier entgegen streckte.

„Er ist ein Gott, aber das darf der natürlich nie erfahren! Was glaubst du warum ich Thorsten beschissen hab? Wenn Boerne so ein Arsch wär und dazu im Bett ne Niete.... da wäre ich ja blöd gewesen, dass aufs Spiel zu setzen oder?“

„Danke... jetzt bin ich noch neidischer... Falls ihr beide mal Langeweile in der Kiste habt und euch der Sinn nach etwas weiblichem steht,...“ meine Rita, doch bevor sie zu Ende sprechen konnte, unterbrach er sie und legte ein spitzbübisches Grinsen auf die Lippen: „Dann wenden wir uns natürlich vertrauensvoll an dich!“

Prustend vor Lachen stießen sie zum unzähligsten Mal an diesem Abend an und Thiel war sich sicher, dass sie am nächsten Morgen beide einen heftigen Kater haben würden.


	44. Chapter 44

Die Tage bis zum Wochenende hatten sich wie ein besonderen zäher Kaugummi gezogen. Weil Boerne Freitagabend auch noch verhindert war und seine Zeit auf dem Geburtstag eines alten Studienkollegens absitzen musste, war Thiel erst Samstag gegen Mittag nach Münster aufgebrochen. 

Thorsten, der seine Sachen holen wollte, hatte er trotz allem nicht gesehen. Besonders scharf wäre er da sowieso nicht drauf gewesen. 

„Ist offen“, hörte er Boerne lächelnd durch die Gegensprechanlage sagen, weshalb er sich sputete und die Treppen nach oben flitzte.

Thiel hatte Boerne vermisst und wie sehr er das getan hatte, merkte er erst so richtig, als er dem anderen gegenüber stand.

„Hallo Liebling.“

Endlich hatten sie es geschafft. Er und Boerne. Lange genug hatte es gedauert... Sicherlich hätten sie das Ganze einfacher haben können und doch war es irgendwie perfekt, weil es eben so überhaupt nicht perfekt gelaufen war.

Der Kommissar wurde sogleich vom Professor in die Arme gezogen und zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich so, als würde er nach einer schier endlos wirkenden Reise irgendwo ankommen. Zuhause. Bei Boerne.

„Hey“, stieß er mühselig hervor, musste er doch tatsächlich ein klein wenig mit seiner Fassung kämpfen.

Zwei warme Hände legten sich an seine Wangen und weiche Lippen kollidierten mit seinen. 

„Endlich“, murmelte der Professor in den Kuss und zog Thiel dann mit in die Wohnung. 

Boernes Hand verschmolz mit seiner und so ließ sich der Kommissar mit in das Wohnzimmer des anderen ziehen.

„Geht’s dir gut?“, fragte er, nachdem er Thiel in seine Arme gezogen hatte.

„Mhm. Jetzt schon und dir?“

„Wenn man den Kater ignoriert, dann ja.“

Thiel musste lächeln. Boerne sah tatsächlich noch nicht ganz taufrisch aus, aber das machte ihn nur noch niedlicher. 

„Nach dem Gelage mit Rita sah ich wesentlich schlimmer aus“, meinte Thiel und spielte mit den Fingern an Boernes Krawatte.

„So hattest du dich in der Früh am Telefon auch angehört, du kleiner Schluckspecht.“

Lächelnd streichelte der Professor Thiels Nacken und der Kommissar war trotz aller Umstände unendlich glücklich.

** **** **

„Und ihr habt euch _so_ angeschrien? Also bei Wulf kann ich mir das ja lebhaft vorstellen, aber du?“

Thiel wollte das Thema einfach noch einmal aufgreifen.

Boerne nippte an seinem Kaffee, ehe er antwortete: „Ich hab gar nicht gewusst, dass ich so laut werden kann. Eigentlich sind _wir_ die wahren Arschlöcher, Frank.“

Nickend schluckte Thiel den Bissen Apfeltasche herunter.

„Mja schon klar, aber was soll man machen? Gegen Liebe ist halt wirklich noch kein Kraut gewachsen.“

Es war Boerne der sich über den Tisch beugte und ihre Münder zu einem Kuss verschloss. 

Thiel konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, ob er mit Susanne jemals so glücklich gewesen war, doch vermutlich nicht. 

„Wie wollen wir das jetzt eigentlich weiter handhaben, Frank? Ich meine... Ralf und ich haben ausgemacht, dass wir das nicht direkt an die große Glocke hängen möchten. Du weißt wie schnell hier die Gerüchteküche brodelt.“

Der Kommissar hatte keine Ahnung, doch sich ewig zu verstecken war so überhaupt keine Option für ihn.

„Weiß ich doch auch nicht Boerne, aber die Geheimnistuerei ist auf Dauer doch auch nix. Thorsten und ich haben da jetzt keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen sind, aber wir ham ausgemacht, dass die Arbeit da nicht drunter leidet.“

Boerne nickte, biss einmal in sein Gebäck und spülte es dann mit einem Schluck Kaffee herunter.

„Arbeit, ein gutes Stichwort. Denkst du, du könntest dich irgendwann versetzen lassen? In die Nähe? Natürlich nicht jetzt und auch nicht morgen, aber so in näherer Zukunft? Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich würde auch 1000 Kilometer fahren um dich zu sehen, aber jetzt wo wir uns endlich haben, da...“ Boerne erhob sich vom Stuhl und setzte sich auf Thiels Schoß. „Ich hätte gerne ein wenig mehr von dir. Ich möchte dich gerne öfter sehen.“

Boernes Stirn ruhte an seiner und so legte der Kommissar seine Hände an dessen Rücken und begann ihn mit der Rechten zu streicheln.

„Ich hab mit Rita auch schon darüber gesprochen, aber ich glaube so einfach wird das nicht. Andererseits wäre mir jede X-beliebige Stelle in Hintertupfingen recht, so lange wir uns dann regelmäßig sehen könnten.“

Boerne nickte.

„Warten wir ab was die Zeit bringt.“


	45. Eine Weile später

„Kripo Hamburg, Thiel?“

Eigentlich war der Kommissar schon voll in Feierabendlaune, als das Telefon kurz vor 17 Uhr rappelte. 

„Thielchen, gut dass ich Sie noch erwische. Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit?“

Diese Stimme würde er unter Millionen erkennen, genau wie die Verniedlichung seines Namen nur eine wagte.

„Na sowas, die Frau Staatsanwalt. Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Es ist doch nix mit Boerne oder?“

Alarmiert begann sein Herz etwas schneller zu schlagen, dabei hatte er vor einer halben Stunde noch mit Boerne geschrieben.

„Herzzerreißend wie Sie sich um sein Wohlbefinden sorgen, aber lassen Sie sich versichert sein, dass es Ihrem Herzbuben gut geht. Den habe ich vor etwa zehn Minuten noch auf dem Parkplatz Golfen sehen.“

„Was?“

Thiel begann zu lachen. Boerne würde wohl nie erwachsen werden. Nur zu gut konnte er sich noch daran erinnern, dass Boerne die Anlage früher schon gerne zum trainieren genutzt und ihm dabei die Scheibe seines Dienstwagens eingeschossen hatte. 

„Ich möchte Ihnen ein Angebot machen, dass Sie nicht ausschlagen können“, fuhr die Staatsanwältin fort, weshalb Thiels Lachen im Keim erstickte. Eine grobe Vorahnung hatte er jetzt und trotzdem wagte er es sich nicht daran zu glauben.

„Leider habe ich gerade erfahren, dass Hauptkommissar Wulf seine Kündigung auf den Tisch geknallt hat. Da ich, wie Sie wissen, nur mit kompetenten Kommissaren zusammenarbeiten möchte, habe ich sofort an Sie gedacht. Unter der Hand versteht sich. Ich dachte mir, ehe es die Runde macht und eine Stellenausschreibung erfolgt,.... Thielchen... haben Sie nicht Lust uns wieder zu beehren? In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Sie und der Professor ja...“

„Moment mal, Stopp! Wulf hat gekündigt? Boerne hat mir gar nix erzählt!“

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Boerne darüber noch nicht informiert ist. Meines Wissens nach, herrscht seit geraumer Zeit Eiszeit zwischen Präsidium und Institut. Also? Kann ich mit Ihnen rechnen?“

Der Kommissar schluckte. Mit vielem hatte er gerechnet, nicht aber mit solch einer Nachricht und schon gar nicht von der Klemm höchstpersönlich. 

„Ähm, also ich...“, stammelte er und da war es Rita, die ihm den Hörer aus der Hand nahm.

„Natürlich macht er es! Nen besseren kriegen Sie nicht!“ 

Kaum zu Ende gesprochen drückte ihm die Kollegin das Telefon wieder in die Hand und setzte sich lächelnd auf ihren Platz. Hatte die also die ganze Zeit an der Tür gestanden und gelauscht...

„Sehr schön Thielchen, ich wusste dass ich auf Sie zählen kann!“

„Hey Moment mal, ich...“

Er hatte noch nicht einmal zu Ende gesprochen, als er ein gleichmäßiges Piepen am anderen Ende der Leitung vernahm.

„Ich fass es nicht. Aufgelegt!“

Langsam ließ er den Hörer sinken und erhob sich vom Schreibtisch.

„Hey Chef, das ist doch affengeil! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass der Kotzbrocken früher oder später das Handtuch wirft!“

Sprachlos ließ er sich von seiner Kollegin umarmen und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

„Kannst du mich mal bitte kneifen?“


	46. Chapter 46

Wehmütig packte Thiel den letzten Rest auf seinem Schreibtisch in den Karton. Auch wenn er froh war, dass er nun endlich wieder ganz nach Münster zurückkehren konnte, hatte er hier eine schöne Zeit verlebt. Allen voran mit Rita, die ihm gerade das Klebeband reichte, um den Karton zu verschließen.

„Mann jetzt schau nicht so, ich bin auch ein büsschen traurig.“

Und das stimmte, denn wenn er ehrlich war, würde er seine Kollegin schmerzlich vermissen. 

„Hättest du nicht nen größeren Karton nehmen können?“

„Wozu?“, wollte er wissen.

„Damit du mich mitnehmen kannst, Chef?“

Seufzend legte er Klebeband und Schere auf den Schreibtisch und winkte Rita zu sich.

„Komm mal her.“

Frustriert seufzte sie gegen seinen Hals und Thiel konnte nicht anders, als sie noch fester zu umarmen.

„Du weißt, dass du mich jeder Zeit in Münster besuchen kannst oder? Und ich werd dich auch hier besuchen, versprochen.“

„Du bist inzwischen sowas wie mein bester Freund geworden. Was hast du mit mir gemacht? Ich heul doch sonst nicht“, beschwerte sie sich schniefend, lachte aber dennoch.

„Hör auf, sonst heul ich gleich mit und das wollen wir beide nicht“, entgegnete Thiel. 

„Stör ich?“, fragte Boerne, der erst anklopfte, als er schon im Raum stand.

Beide blickten sie auf und wischten sich unisono eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

„Nö, Quatsch. Ich glaub ich hab alles.“

Rita löste sich und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Warte mal, Frank, ich hab da noch was.“

Mit einem betretenen Lächeln kam sie auf den Kommissar zu und streckte ihm eine Tasse entgegen. Natürlich war es nicht irgendeine Tasse, nein, es waren Bilder von ihnen beiden darauf. Ebenso standen nebst den Bildern noch ein paar liebe Worte.

„Oh Mann, das kannst du mir nicht antun.“

Wieder zog Thiel seine Kollegin in die Arme und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke.“

„Himmel ist das herzzerreißend, da habe ich direkt ein schlechtes Gewissen“, meldete sich Boerne zu Wort und sah tatsächlich etwas ergriffen aus.

„Sollten Sie auch haben, Mister, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie gut auf den Grinch da aufpassen, nicht wahr?!“

Und wie Boerne das tun würde, da war sich der Kommissar vollkommen sicher. 

** **** **

Ein letztes Mal winkte er seiner Kollegin zu, während Boerne das Auto ausparkte und anschließend vom Parkplatz lenkte.

„Man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben, Liebling. Sind wir beide dafür nicht der beste Beweis?


	47. Chapter 47

Lange hatte er sich nicht überreden lassen müssen um eine kleine bis mittelgroße Wiedereinstandsfeier im Präsidium zu schmeißen. Obwohl er gar nicht so recht damit gerechnet hatte, waren die meisten seiner ehemaligen Kollegen hellauf begeistert gewesen, als sie erfahren hatten, wer die Leitung der Kripo von nun an wieder übernehmen würde.

Er selbst war inzwischen so richtig in Münster angekommen und eigentlich fühlte es sich recht schnell so an, als wäre er niemals weggewesen. 

Nachdem er eine kurze Ansprache gehalten hatte, hatten es sich sein Chef und auch Boerne nicht nehmen lassen, ebenfalls ein paar Worte an ihn zu richten. 

Alle wussten sie Bescheid, über ihn und Boerne und wenn es jemand noch nicht gewusst hatte, wusste er es eben spätestens seit Boernes flammender Rede.

Thiel fühlte sich großartig, doch bevor er sich seinem Freund widmen konnte, um sich bei ihm für die Lobeshymnen zu bedanken, meldete sich die Staatsanwältin auch noch zu Wort.

„Eigentlich bleibt mir gar nicht mehr viel zu sagen. Boerne hat ja gerade schon die ganzen Vorzüge in aller Ausführlichkeit kundgetan“, begann sie und alle, wirklich alle im Raum begannen herzlich zu lachen.

Auch Boerne grinste schelmisch und zog Thiel von hinten an sich heran. 

„Eine Sache gibt es da aber sehr wohl noch, die es zu vermelden gibt, außer der Tatsache, dass wir alle einen neuen oder alten Hauptkommissar haben. Nadeshda? Wären Sie so freundlich?“

Verwundert kehrte Stille im Konferenzraum ein. Auch Thiel wusste nicht was nun folgen würde.

„Was wie denn das jetzt?“

Er spürte ein Schulterzucken, doch eine Antwort blieb aus. 

Tja, auch ein Professor Boerne konnte eben nicht alles wissen, dachte Thiel gönnerhaft grinsend.

„Lange hat Kommissarin Krusenstern unserem Thielchen hinterher getrauert. Trotz allem hat sie an der Seite von Herrn Wulf großartige Arbeit geleistet und dafür möchte ich mich jetzt erst einmal bedanken.“

Die Klemm begann zu klatschen und alle taten es ihr gleich. 

Nadeshda hatte es verdient, dachte Thiel, denn wenn er es sich genau überlegte, hätte sie es ebenso verdient gehabt, seinen Posten zu übernehmen. Damals wie heute.

„Als sie erfahren hat, dass Wulf gekündigt hat und unser mundfauler Hanseate wieder zurückkommt war die Freude riesig. So wie bei den meisten hier anwesenden Leuten. Wir alle sind froh Herrn Thiel wieder in unserem Team Willkommen zu heißen und ich denke dass es nun an der Zeit ist, seine Kollegin auch noch zu Wort kommen zu lassen.“

Wieder klatschten die Kollegen und Nadeshda strich sich verlegen eine blonde Strähne hinter ihr Ohr.

„Hi Chef!“

Nadeshda winkte ihm zu und errötete augenblicklich. Thiel wusste nur zu gut, wie sie solche Ansprachen hasste, da nahmen sie sich nicht viel. 

„Ich freu mich wirklich dass Sie wieder da sind, Herr Thiel. Sie wissen ja, dass ich Sie immer geschätzt und vermisst habe und natürlich wissen Sie auch nur zu gut, dass ich Sie trotz Ihres Wechsels nach Hamburg noch immer Chef genannt habe“, fuhr sie fort und Thiel wusste gar nicht so recht, worauf seine Kollegin da jetzt eigentlich konkret hinaus wollen könnte. Gespannt hörte er also weiter zu.

„Die Zeit ist auch in Münster nicht stehen geblieben, deshalb....“

Thiel nahm war, wie Nadeshda ihre Hände an ihren Bauch legte und lächelte.

„Nee oder?“

„Doch... Ich bin schwanger!“

Fassungslos, aber erfreut, löste sich Thiel aus Boernes Armen und trat auf die blonde Kommissarin zu.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Nadeshda.“

Lächelnd hob er sie nach oben und drehte sie einige Male im Kreis.

„Danke Chef!“

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis jeder ein paar Glückwünsche ausgesprochen hatte, dann meldete sich die Klemm erneut zu Wort: „Wie Sie also alle merken, haben wir einen Neuzugang und einen Ausfall zu verzeichnen, was mich zugegebenermaßen glücklich wie traurig stimmt. Da wir alle aber gerade so nett beisammen sind, möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen um da doch **noch** eine weitere Bekanntgebung zu machen.“

„Na jetzt kommt’s. Ham se Wulf angebettelt zu bleiben und mir den Kollegen zu machen?“, fragte Thiel leise in Boernes Richtung.

„Da sei Gott vor!“

„Ohne Unterstützung können wir das Thielchen auf keinen Fall lassen. Natürlich sind wir uns sicher, dass Boerne ihm ab sofort wieder kräftig ins Handwerk pfuschen und wieder mehr im Präsidium als im Institut anzutreffen sein wird, doch trotzdem braucht es natürlich eine ausgebildete Kraft, um das hiesige Erlittler- Du... Trio“, die Klemm räusperte sich und Boerne äffte ihr amüsiert nach. „... Perfekt zu machen... Weiteres werden wir im Laufe der Woche bekannt geben.“

** **** **

„Ich freu mich ja für sie, aber warum muss'n die ausgerechnet jetzt schwanger werden?“, fragte Thiel, als er wenig später in seinem Büro stand und sich daran machte, seinen Karton auszupacken.

„Wenn auch nur ein Schuss sitzt“, meinte Boerne amüsiert und Thiel unterbrach ihn sofort mit einer Handbewegung.

„Lass stecken, ich weiß wie man ein Kind macht!“

  
Gemeinsam packten sie seine Sachen aus, doch Ruhe ließ ihm das Ganze dennoch nicht.

„Und du hast wirklich gar keine Ahnung gehabt? Ich hab echt keinen Bock, dass die mir irgendeinen Strudelfurzer vor die Nase setzen“, beschwerte sich Thiel, zuckte aber zusammen, als die Bürotür aufgerissen wurde.

„Ich hab gehört, hier ist ne Stelle freigeworden!“

Thiel musste sich gar nicht umdrehen, um diese Stimme zuordnen zu können und dennoch tat er es in Windeseile.

„Moin Chef!“

Es war Rita, die ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen ansah. 

„Ich glaub ich spinne, dass ist doch Verarsche oder?“

Hilfesuchende blickte er zu Boerne, der ein entzücktes Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.

„Nein, du spinnst ganz und gar nicht und verarschen will dich hier auch niemand.“

Lachend kam Rita auf ihn zu und zog ihn in eine herzliche Umarmung.

„Das hättest‘e jetzt auch nicht gedacht, dass wir zwei hübschen und doch so schnell wieder sehen, wa?“

Hatte er **nicht**. Ganz und gar nicht! 

„Hat alles geklappt wie ich sehe“, meinte Boerne, nachdem sich Thiel von seiner, offenbar neuen Kollegin gelöst hatte.

„Jap, danke Herr Nachbar!“

„Wie jetzt? Nachbar?“

Thiel hatte Mühe die beiden nicht mit allzu weit offen stehendem Mund anzublicken.

„Nun ja, wie du weißt ist die Wohnung seit einer halben Ewigkeit frei und da dachte ich... die liebe Frau Strobl braucht sicher eine Bleibe, wenn sie hier ab sofort mit dir ihr Unwesen treibt, nech?“

„Ihr Arschlöcher! Das war alles geplant?“, fragte der Kommissar und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Boerne und Rita hingegen schlugen miteinander ein, als wären sie Kinder, deren hinterhältiger Plan aufgegangen war.

„Überraschung!“

** **** **

Als Thiel am Abend mit Boerne und Rita auf dem Balkon saß, schaffte er es allmählich die Eindrücke des heutigen Tages zu verarbeiten und zu begreifen.

„Nun ist endlich nahezu fast alles wie früher.“ Boerne griff nach seiner Hand und küsste sie sanft.

„Mja, nur anders“, entgegnete er und blickte zu Rita.

„Aber hoffentlich nicht schlechter!“

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Wehe ihr verschwört euch in Zukunft gegen mich“, mahnte Thiel mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, konnte aber nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen.

„Ich werd echt bekloppt“, sagte er und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Und ja, es fühlte sich wie früher an, wenn auch auf eine vollkommen andere Art und Weise.

Eigentlich nur viel viel besser.

***~TheEnd~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mir bleibt nicht mehr viel außer danke zu sagen.  
❤️  
Danke für euer Interesse an der Story.  
Danke für die vielen Kommentare.  
Danke dass ihr so mitgefiebert habt.  
Danke für eure Kudos  
Danke dass euch die Story teilweise genauso in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat wie mich selbst! 😁
> 
> Gar nicht so einfach, eine solch lange Story wirklich zu beenden. 😅  
Immerhin ist sie nach meiner Story „Im Rausch der Vergeltung“ (die doppelt so lang ist) meine längste T/B Story 😅  
Und trotzdem bin ich jetzt irgendwie froh, dass es doch mal rum ist. 
> 
> In diesem Sinne: Vergelts Gott und so 😏❤️


End file.
